Kick Me When I'm Down
by TayG92
Summary: Harry is offered to teach the sixth and seventh years now he has retired from the Aurors. Trouble is, Severus Snape still teaches potions. Ginny encourages him to go for it but Harry has insecurities he's picked up from the past, is it too much to ask for things to run smoothly? Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1 - Invitations and Insecurities

Hi, this is my first fanfic so please let me know how I've done. It will be mainly Harry and Snape but to kick things off, it starts a little while before Snape's involved. I felt I needed to set things out first, rather than jump right in as there's little bits that play a part in the story overall. Thanks for giving it a go, it's very much appreciated. I won't have a regular update schedule as I work odd days and have two beautiful horses that require a lot of my time and attention. Oh, Snape didn't die in DH, otherwise I'd have a very pointless story. Therefore Albus' middle name does not exist. Anyway, on to the story!

Tayla

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Invitations and Insecurities**

The summer holidays were once again drawing to a close and inside the Potter residence James' shins were taking quite a thorough bruising.

"Argh! Gerroff Lil, Dad!" he yelled, "tell her to stop it!"

"Oh for goodness sake, pack it in the pair of you!" Ginny snapped, striding into the living room red faced and with all the force of a tsunami. James was curled up on the floor whilst a five year old Lily swung her little foot back and forth, kicking as much of her brother as she could reach. She stopped when she spotted Ginny. "What on earth is going on?" Ginny noticed Lily was trying not to cry.

"She just started on me!" James exclaimed, unfurling from his self-protecting cocoon and casting wary glances at Lily.

"No I did not! Mum, he's hidden my Nessie! He was there on my bed and now he's gone," her face scrunched up with the effort of holding back tears. Fiery hair and a temper to match, Lily fought ridiculously often with James, another hot tempered child of theirs.

"James." Ginny warned. He looked up and feigned an innocent expression.

"I haven't touched it, why would I want a stupid teddy? I'm fifteen!" He argued, then just as though realising how he looked, scrunched up on the floor at the mercy of a five year old, he clambered to his feet and straightened his clothes.

Ginny conceded with a casual mention of "Alright then, your dad will be back any second, we'll just have to have him find Nessie." It had the desired reaction, she thought smugly, as James' eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Ginny plopped herself into a comfy armchair and switched on the television in the corner.

"I think I might've seen him though…" James announced. Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "I think he was in the tree perhaps… out the back."

"Hmm, I wonder what he'd be doing out there?" Ginny said, absently flicking through the channels before settling on a _Friends_ rerun.

"Yeah, strange creature that Nessie." He nodded and joined Ginny in watching. Lily glared for a moment and the left through to the kitchen.

"Stop winding her up all of the time James, I'm serious." Ginny turned to face James as the back door closed. "You need to start acting your age and buck up. It's soon to be your O.W.L year and you still have the maturity of a six year old." She made sure she caught his eyes in order for the message to sink in.

"Alright, alright" James said, looking away.

"I'm serious!"

"No, my middle name is Sirius, your name's Ginny… or mum…" He trailed off and Ginny threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Okay, just kidding! I'm sorry mum! Ow!" Ginny had unearthed the wooden spoon she kept hidden and smacked him on the arm.

"That didn't hurt, and you had better listen!" She said, brandishing the spoon like a wand. With James sufficiently cowed, she settled back down to watch Joey mangle the French language. Lily soon joined them with Nessie the Loch Ness monster teddy and all was forgiven.

The next morning dawned bright and clear over the modest stone walled house in Flintshire. The ivy climbing the left wall was coated in a fine layer of frost, sparkling with that magic sort of wonder that only a new day can bring.

Harry groaned as the light filtered through the curtains and landed directly on his face. Rolling over he squinted open his eyes. Ginny lay curled beside him with a hand tucked under her pillow and the other lay between them as though reaching for something. With a sigh Harry clambered out of bed, stuffing on slippers as he went.

After he'd showered and shaved in the en suite, Harry found Ginny still fast asleep. He made his way over and pulled up the blanket to her shoulders and left the room quietly. The concept of quiet was soon shattered when he made his way down the stairs and narrow hallway into the kitchen. It was a beautiful kitchen and one of Harry's favourite places in the house. Many evenings were spent cooking up something nice or baking, something he enjoyed now it was no longer for the Dursley's. A nice peaceful place he could while away the hours now that he'd retired from the Aurors.

However, Harry opened the door and was greeted by chaos. Lily seemed to have taken it upon herself to make breakfast and as a result, cereal littered the floor and table, the counters and he could even spot some in Albus' hair as he crouched on the floor with a dustpan. Both children looked up with wide eyes as Harry ran a hand down his face slowly.

"Sorry dad," Albus said with a small voice, "she didn't mean to make a mess, I told her she shouldn't and to wait for me to help. We're cleaning it up." He finished with a vague motion around the kitchen with the pan causing the pieces he'd already swept to scatter even further as they flew out.

Harry raised an eyebrow and as he dropped his hand he twitched his fingers making all of the pieces twirl through the air and land into the bin.

"Problem solved." He said wryly, making the kids grin sheepishly.

Twenty minutes later, James, Albus Lily and Harry were sat around the circular table in the centre of the kitchen and were tucking into bowls of Cheerios.

"This just came through," Ginny announced entering the kitchen wrapped in one of Harry's old dressing gowns. It still made him smile secretly every time. She handed over a familiar looking envelope as she passed and shot him a curious look. Frowning slightly he turned over the letter to see the Hogwarts insignia on the seal. Glancing at the front again it was only addressed to him. Usually when they had letters from McGonagall about James, they were addressed to both Harry and Ginny.

He glanced across to James who was oblivious as he munched his cereal and opened the letter and read;

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I do apologise for such late notice and so I shall get straight to the point. I would like to request for you to come and teach Hogwarts' sixth and seventh years. The professor we have at the moment has had urgent family matters arise and as such will not be capable of withstanding the workload of the N.E.W.T students. I ask this of you in the utmost respect Harry. Before you say you are not capable of teaching N.E.W.T level students, might I remind you of the unfortunate and near impossible task you had, during your fifth year, in educating the Weasley twins._

_Professor Nicholas will be remaining to teach up to sixth year and so I thought I should ask you. I can honestly think of no one I would prefer for the post and it has been far too long since you've been here at Hogwarts without it being due to that ever-challenging son of yours. Please send a reply as soon as possible, though I do understand if you feel unable to accept._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry reread the letter and then gave it a thought. Teach? Did he really want to get caught up in the Hogwarts drama again? He'd retired from the position as Head Auror a few months back, the work being severely lacking. Sat behind a desk all day whilst filling out paperwork for petty criminals had gotten too much. What was teaching though? Sat behind a desk marking essays all day. Not much difference really.

"Harry!" Ginny called, waving in front of him, a perplexed look on her face.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"I've been calling your name for ages," she said, "You zoned out. What's the letter about?" James and Albus were sniggering into their bowls.

"Shut it you two," Harry said mock angrily which only made them laugh louder. Instead of reading it out in front of the kids he handed it over with a significant look at Lily who sat quietly, too quietly for someone supposedly not paying attention. Ginny read through the letter and looked up at him, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Then she nodded and flashed him a smile.

"Yes." She said simply.

"But-" Harry began.

"Later, it's perfect." Ginny picked up the empty bowls and washed them muggle style as she hummed, effectively closing the conversation.

They took the kids to the beach that day to spend some time together with Ron, Hermione and their two children Rose and Hugo before James, Rose and Albus went back to Hogwarts in two weeks time. Ginny apparated and took along James and the basket (which contained far too many things for it to be a normal basket), whilst Harry took the two younger ones, Lily in his arms and Albus clutching onto his hand. As soon as Ginny and James vanished from sight, Harry felt Albus lean into him slightly.

"It'll be quick." He said reassuringly, hitching Lily further up on his hip.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry could see Albus' jaw tighten as he braced himself for the unpleasant experience. Harry squeezed his hand gently as he apparated, being sure to pull him close. Albus was as stubborn as Harry sometimes.

He could smell the sea air as they popped into existence standing in the sand, underneath a jagged overhanging cliff face. The beach was a semi circle of sand surrounded by rocks that went in a huge arc and out to the sea on both sides, the perfect place to bring the kids as they couldn't be out of sight. Lily squealed to be put down and as soon as she touched the sand she tossed off her shoes, following James who had rolled up his trousers a fair distance away at the waters edge. He looked down at Albus who hadn't let go of his hand yet. He looked faintly nauseous so Harry summoned a towel from the basket and laid it down, pulling Al with him as he sat. Ginny looked away and was rummaging through the basket as Harry murmured to Albus as he leaned in,

"You'll get used to it." A disbelieving snort. "I was the same, it just takes time."

"Did you throw up the first time?" Albus asked. Harry was pleased to see a bit of colour had returned to his cheeks.

"Uh, no. Almost though. It's normal to throw up, I've told you before. Nothing wrong with it." Albus turned his head to look up at his dad.

"Then why didn't you do things normally?" There was a sudden snort-turned-cough from Ginny and as she emerged from the basket the laughter in her eyes was unmistakable. Al just looked confused. Harry hid a smile of his own when he answered.

"I don't do many things normally Al. So don't go judging normality with me."

Not much longer later, the tell-tale crack of apparition sounded from further along down the beach and sure enough, when Harry turned Ron's flaming hair caught his eye immediately. He seemed to be trying to keep his two under control whilst Hermione struggled to slop sun cream on each of their noses.

Ginny followed his gaze and laughed loudly, "You'd think they'd have remembered to put the sun cream on before they arrive."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "but that's Ron too you're talking about. For all his strategy, he has absolutely no common sense." They continued to laugh as Ron and Hermione made their way over. The battle was over and Hugo and Rose were running down to the sea, shouting and waving to James and Lily. Al shifted next to Harry, obviously embarrassed to be sat with his dad and holding his hand still. Harry nudged him playfully, giving him an out.

"Why don't you tell Rose about that dog you found at the creek the other day?" He suggested as Ron and Hermione said their 'hellos'. Hermione's gaze lingered on their clasped hands for a moment before she caught on.

"Oh yes, I bet she'd love that. Though don't go giving her ideas! We are not getting a dog." Hermione teased and Albus got up and jogged down the beach towards the shouts from the other kids.

Ron and Hermione joined them on the enlarged towel and Ron was already digging through the basket scavenging for food. Hermione made a disapproving noise and turned to Harry.

"I'm hungry!" He protested. Hermione ignored him.

"Still clingy?" She asked instead. Ginny passed out some sandwiches to Ron.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Not really, he's loads better… dunno what started that today though. Usually he's alright once he gets his bearings." He shrugged, unsure.

"Hmm, did anything happen?"

"No Hermione, same old you know." Harry shrugged again and took a sandwich. He leant over and grabbed a plastic plate, putting on some sandwiches, crisps and fruit Ginny had packed.

"He's always been like it though, we know that." Ginny said looking at Harry; she gave him a wry grin. "Daddy's boy, always had been always will be." Ron joined in,

"Yup! Ever since he was a baby, never settled for anyone but you mate, remember?" Hermione and Ginny both filled plates of their own whilst nodding in agreement. Harry wrinkled his nose and kept his eyes on his food.

"He's twelve though, aren't they supposed to grow out of it? I mean, I don't understand James, sometimes…like…" Harry trailed off awkwardly.

"What?" Hermione's attention was caught now and she paused with her handful of grapes.

"Harry." Ginny said quietly, tenderly.

"I know, sorry." He said, eyes still firmly downwards. He could feel Hermione's gaze on him and Ron's bewilderment. Just as he thought Hermione would ask, the sound of the children sprinting up the beach when they'd spotted the food broke the moment.

"Hey Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione." Lily exclaimed as the kids tumbled onto the blanket.

"Her-my-oh-nee" Al corrected as he took a plate and handed them out to the others, "say it properly. It bugs me." Albus retook his space next to Harry and Hugo sat on Harry's other side with a plate almost as full as Albus'.

"We found this cool rock pool dad," Rose explained, "I bet there's gonna be loads of creepy things in it, like grindylows and giant crabs!" Lily nodded enthusiastically as she munched on a sandwich.

"Yeah, but we need a net Aunt Mione! A bucket too!" She said through a mouthful of food.

"Alright, I'm sure we've got one in here somewhere." Hermione said as she searched the basket. "Can't go to the beach without a net now can we?"

"Yeah, there are a few in there somewhere, underneath the airbed I think." Ginny chipped in.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Ginny.

"It could be needed!" She said defensively. Ron laughed and then grimaced.

"Don't want to know why it'd be needed thanks. Take many midnight picnics you two?" Harry shook his head with an alarmed expression whilst Ginny just chuckled.

"Ron! Don't be so immature, there's children here!" Hermione scolded.

"They can't understand, merlin's pants, it's a midnight picnic! Sharing a blanket, sharing some food, sharing body fluids- OW!" Hermione thumped him on the arm.

"I'm not hungry anymore." James pushed his plate away as the adults all looked over.

"Oh, woops. Forgot you're getting older now." Ron said with a sheepish grin, rubbing his sore arm. Ginny apologised for her lousy brother and Harry coloured spectacularly putting his face in his hands as James went off with Rose to look in the rock pools.

"Can't we just do things a little normally for once." Harry mumbled.

"You don't do normal Dad." Albus announced after a moment. Muffled laughter came from Harry and soon the rest were following suit.

They parted ways a few hours later, apparating home as they did going there. James went off upstairs with Albus and Lily was sat colouring in the living room when Ginny approached Harry in the kitchen.

"Hey," she said softly, coming up behind him as he looked out of the window above the sink. The garden was changing ready for autumn already, the green leaves tinted with yellow. Ginny rested one hand gently on his hip and ran her right hand up through his hair, gently carding it. Harry tensed at first then exhaled deeply and relaxed into the touch, head tipping forwards.

"Mm?" he sounded.

"Have you thought about the job?" She asked, running her fingers down his back.

"A little." Harry mumbled. Ginny stopped her fingers at his waistline, hoping he'd turn around and take the initiative. "Not sure though. I mean, wouldn't it just be like before. Paperwork." He said with a grimace. He walked away and pulled out a chair, plopping himself down and leaving Ginny feeling a mixture of disappointment and resignation.

"Not necessarily," she reasoned, "Of course you'd be marking essays and stuff, but these are N.E.W.T students, they're not going to be kicking up a fuss, they're there to learn and they took the subject for a reason Harry. Don't you remember how it felt after those DA meetings?" He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that was good." He remembered the feeling of accomplishment and pride as he watched them all learn and improve. Yeah, he'd like to do that again, he supposed.

"Exactly." She said. "It's perfect. You're not doing anything now anyway and otherwise you would be here bored stiff all year. It'll be good for you, not to mention, perhaps James might make more of an effort to keep in line with his father there." She sat down with him at the table and smirked as he gave an alarmed frown.

"Oh god, I didn't think of that."

"It'll be fine, they'll get used to it." Ginny reassured. "Plus it'll be Snape you want to watch out for." Harry's expression was comical, mouth open, eyebrow raised and a look of dread.

"Shit, I forgot he still teaches doesn't he?" He shook his head, "Absolutely not then, no way, not a chance in hell. He hasn't changed a bit since the war and I am not putting up with his comments all year."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." He gave her a look. "Okay then, so he's a little frosty… you just need to get to know him, I'm sure he must have changed, even if it's just a little Harry." Harry still looked rather sceptical. "Don't you think he deserves a chance? Minerva told Hermione that she thought he was only there because he had nowhere else to go. Isn't that sad?" She said, appealing to Harry's more sympathetic side. She knew it would be good for him to speak to Snape. They'd barely said a few words to one another since they were in school and the air had always been strained, too much bad history between them.

"Ugh Gin." He moaned, running his hands over his face in frustration.

"I think you should take it Harry and if you two can sort things out between you then even better."

"He hates me Ginny." He complained. "I'll make the effort, but he'll just throw it back in my face. What's the point?" He glanced at Ginny then looked away, insecurity written all over his face.

"Oi." She nudged his hand with hers, effectively snapping him out of it. It scared her to see his mood flit so quickly into insecurity. "Of course he will," she started and he looked away again so she carried on, "of course he will, he's Snape. But you don't have to be the best of friends you know, I don't think Ron would be too appreciative of that anyway." She joked, pulling a reluctant smile from him. "Take the offer Harry. It feels right." He looked into her eyes at that, searchingly. A few moments passed and he nodded.

"Alright." He stood up, "Though if this all goes tits up, I'm blaming you." He said, poking her arm playfully as he passed and left for the study. Ginny sat staring into space for a while, thinking. Yes, it felt right that he take the job. She would miss him though and sighed as she stood up to prepare dinner.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pre-Feast-Party

Hi guys, a kind reviewer pointed out Lily's age for me, yes I know she ought to be older but I wanted a younger child to practice my writing with. Also, I don't have a beta, I simply write as I go and quickly check over before I post so sorry for any mistakes. I may write 'Lily' as 'Lilly' too, tell me if you spot any! One of my horses are called Lilly so it's a tough habit to break!

We get a little further into the story :)

Please let me know how I've done, one word, two words, even a paragraph. I don't mind! Thanks for reading.

Tayla

* * *

By the time September 1st rolled around, Harry's acceptance of the Defence position was met with mixed reviews. A surprisingly small mention was made in the Prophet, which Harry was grateful for. He hardly thought the media attention would be good for his nerves. Ron was dooming him at every opportunity, coming up with various painful and humiliating ways Snape would dissect him and only stopped when Hermione had given him a long lecture about how it would be good to bury the feelings of animosity and to start afresh. Harry secretly hoped he would barely cross paths with the man.

Ginny was quietly supportive, helping him bring together the material needed for each class. Luckily Professor Nicholas had forwarded each students progress file so Harry had a rough idea of where to pick up from. James complained he'd get away with nothing now that Harry would be teaching there and while Albus joined in for a moment, he seemed an awful lot happier to return to school for his second year.

They apparated to Kings Cross at a quarter to eleven with shrunken luggage in their pockets. Lily held onto Ginny's hand while James led the way unobtrusively through the magical barrier separating the two worlds, Harry and Albus bringing up the rear.

He noticed Al sticking close to his side as they crossed over. Emerging the other side, they were greeted by the familiar sights and sounds of Platform 9¾ and it brought back that nostalgic feeling every time.

"C'mon, they're over there." He said, pointing to where he spotted Ginny through the steam of the scarlet engine. She was gathered with Ron and Hermione and their two children. He also spotted Neville with Luna and their child Alice who was chatting to Lily. Meandering through the people, they made their way over to them and slipped into an alcove where Harry enlarged Albus' luggage and removed the charm that made his dark robes look like a muggle button up coat.

"James, your things?" He called. James was busy talking to Teddy about one story or another but turned at his voice and the two made their way over.

"Hey Harry." Teddy beamed. "Can't believe you're gonna be teaching me this year!" He said grinning. His bottle green hair was lying haphazardly over his head and his fringe was falling into his eyes causing him to flick is head back every now and then.

"Oh the joy." Harry said sarcastically. James and Al laughed whilst Teddy gave an indignant look.

"Hey, I'm a great student. Just you see!"

"Sure Ted, you've had more detentions than me." Said James with a chuckle.

"Really?" Albus said with a raised eyebrow. It didn't seem like anyone could top James' amount of detentions.

"Right!" Harry cut in. "Enough of detention talk, you haven't even boarded the train yet. James, I need to enlarge your things unless you want to keep them that size for the year?" James handed over his things and once they were full sized again, wheeled over his trunk and started to load it onto the train with Teddy and his luggage.

Harry greeted Neville, Luna and the others and caught up on everyone's travelling mishaps. Turns out, Ron had ran three red lights, Victorie had forgotten all of her text books and Neville had left his own luggage for the year behind in the chaos of sorting out Alice's things. She was going to be starting her first year at Hogwarts. The group were chatting and making sure everyone had brought everything with them, double and triple checking to the consternation of the children as Harry zoned out to it all.

He was actually going to teach at Hogwarts. The thought filled him with both trepidation and a little hope.

What if he screwed it up? The kids would be a nightmare until they'd gotten used to having Harry Potter there, he much preferred his anonymity within the safety of his own house thank you very much. The stares and whispers would take some getting used to. But, he'd decided and there was no going back now, Minerva would skin him alive.

"All set?" Ginny interrupted frowning slightly. "Stop worrying, I'm going with you remember." He vaguely noticed she'd switched her clothes to a dark red robe.

"You didn't have to, it's-"

"No, I didn't," She cut him off, "but Minerva invited me and who says I'm going just to hold your hand? She invited me so we could catch up at the pre-feast shindig. It's been a long time since we talked properly." Ginny explained making Harry roll his eyes. They both knew full well that Minerva had invited Ginny in order to help Harry relax. Harry had only half heartedly protested when Ginny received the invite and it was settled, Ginny would accompany him to the pre-feast meeting of all the staff and also stay for the feast.

The whistle sounded and they hurried the children aboard the train, the luggage having been stowed away already. James came over and hugged his mother.

"I mean it James, no more trouble!" She said as she squeezed the breath out of him.

"Yeah, ow mum, can't breathe!" She let him go reluctantly and held him at arms length.

"I'll see you at the feast but not properly." She pulled him in again for another hug.

"Gin, he'll be late." Warned Harry smiling lopsidedly.

"Alright, alright." She let him go and grabbed a nearby Albus in another crushing hug, missing the grateful look James shot his father.

Harry hesitated, should he hug him? Harry didn't want to embarrass him but savoured any hugs he received from James nowadays. It was an odd sort of bereavement seeing James grow up, he was proud yet at the same time wished he could hold his little boy again, read him a muggle fairy story and then carry him up to bed. Stood in front of him now, James had not long turned fifteen and had had a growth spurt over the summer, making him just a head shorter than Harry.

James ruffled his hair and stood awkwardly, glancing about the platform at the students boarding the trains and waving to parents.

"All set?" Ginny had released Albus who had no qualms about hugging Harry here. He wasn't the only second year to hug their parents after all. Harry held tight around his shoulders as Albus leaned close.

"Won't be long, I'll see you at the feast Al." He murmured so that only they could hear.

"You'll show me where your rooms are dad?" Came the muffled question from Harry's shirt.

"Course." He answered and Albus pulled away. Harry looked to Ginny who was watching Teddy, Victorie and Rose board and so missed the sharp nudge and meaningful look in their direction that Albus gave James as he passed.

The whistle blew again and the steam billowed from the engine in preparation to pull away. Albus joined the others onto the carriage whilst James still stood on the platform looking torn.

Harry spotted him, "James, you'll miss it!" He looked so confused James' decision was made. To Harry's surprise James ran forwards and hugged him tightly. He held his son and closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Go on." Letting him go reluctantly, Harry pushed James towards the train as it started to pull away slowly and tried to hide a smile as James leaped into an open carriage door.

They waved along with the other parents until the train was out of sight.

"So I guess this is it mate." Ron said solemnly. The only ones left on the platform with Harry were Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny. "It's been nice knowing you."

"Ron, pack it in." Ginny scolded.

"It'll be fine." Hermione reassured him. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know." He said, the good mood he'd been in vanished with Ron's comment. God, Snape was going to kill him. Hermione tried to smile encouragingly but gave up when she noticed Harry's eyes had glazed over. He vaguely noticed being pulled a bit further away from the group and into one of the shadowed alcoves.

"Listen to me Harry." Ginny whispered urgently. He focused his attention on her as best as he could, her face was shadowed but her eyes still shone with something, something he'd noticed for a while now but could never place. Frustration? Anger? No, not anger…

"Harry!" Ginny regarded him for a moment as he blinked. "Look… we won't be able to speak properly whilst we're there, there will be too many people. Just remember Harry," She paused, her eyes softening and he knew what she was about to say, "Remember we all love you, no matter what. It will turn out okay, I promise you. I have a feeling."

He wished he could tell her he loved her, that he would make sure things turned out okay, just for her. But no matter how much he wanted to, his voice choked on the words. Damn it, talk about fucked up. But she knew, like she always knew, and reached her hands into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss into which Harry tried to put all of the words he couldn't manage.

Neville glanced behind him into the shadowed area but couldn't make out a thing. He'd seen Ginny pull Harry away for some privacy and together he, Luna and Hermione made sure to keep Ron chatting enough to not go interrupting anything.

"We'll pop around to see Ginny soon anyway, so we can see how it goes for Harry when we speak to her." Hermione and Ron said their goodbyes and Neville watched her practically drag him through the barrier with excuses that Harry and Ginny must've simply gone ahead to Hogwarts.

Luna wrapped an arm around his waist as they looked around the empty platform.

"It's sad isn't it?" Luna mused. He looked down at her, waiting for her to explain. "We may have grown up, but that doesn't mean we don't long for things." He raised his eyebrows in realisation and glanced back to the shadows again.

"Yeah, you're right." He apparated them both to Hogsmeade, deciding to leave the other two to catch up when they were ready.

Arriving at Hogsmeade a few hours before the train, Harry and Ginny made their way through the winged boar gates. The scenery hadn't changed a bit in all the years. It really was like taking one too many turns with a time-turner. He and Ginny strolled up the long path that led to the castle's front doors and as he got nearer, the feel of Hogwarts' surrounding magic was like a soothing balm to his nerves. Ginny had helped splendidly too of course. Harry knew he'd be a lot more unsettled had she not come. They approached the doors, not holding hands, but stood close, reassuring.

Every time he thought of how nervous he was, he realised it was silly. All this drama for a simple teaching job? But he knew he had to do something, as much as he loved his wife, he'd go spare if he had to spend all year sat around the house. He'd always needed to be doing something, probably instilled in him from the Dursley's. At least no one could ever call him lazy!

They climbed the steps to the entrance hall, Ginny lifting the hem of her robes slightly, and were greeted by Minerva in her green tartan robes and precariously perched hat.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you weren't going to show!" She exclaimed when she saw them and hurried over leaving a balding man halfway through his sentence.

Harry blushed as she took his face in her hands and scrutinised him. Over the years she had definitely mellowed, though still strict, she mothered Harry much to everyone's amusement.

"Let me have a look at you."

"'fessor," he mumbled as she turned his head side to side examining him as though looking for any bumps or scratches, "It's been a month."

"Minerva Harry," She corrected, "and why I haven't seen you before then, I don't know." She scolded him lightly. Ginny just grinned at Harry when she let him go and turned to lead them through the great hall and into the antechamber where the small party was being held.

They were just about to enter the great hall when she turned around abruptly, causing Harry to almost walk into her.

"Oh, I do apologise Harry, first I need to show you your quarters. It completely slipped my mind." She marched back out of the hall and started climbing the stairs, speaking over her shoulder as she went, "I have to say though, that should you stay tonight Ginny, you will have to have separate quarters, Hogwarts won't allow the sharing of beds. Kicked that young Fleming boy right out into the lake she did! A new addition to the wards she's taken a liking to." She explained as they went further up into the castle and along the fifth floor corridor.

"You remember I told you about the ward building we went through last year?" She turned to look at them properly for confirmation. And when they both nodded she set off again. "It will certainly save a few teenage pregnancies." Both Harry and Ginny blushed at that. Giving them a significant look, she waved her hand towards a portrait of a large black horse with a white star on its face, painted in a field of lush grass and a few trees lining a paddock fence.

"These are your quarters Harry." Minerva announced. "The horse is named Tequila and she is a fine guardian. The owner she was painted to was quite the alcoholic, hence the name, but we've moved her away and she has been given her own portrait." She leant forwards and touched her had to the painting on the mare's muzzle. The horse tossed her head and gave a nicker of welcome. "She can recognize magical signatures, one of very, very few in existence."

"I'd heard of complex wards that recognise each magical signature, but a portrait?" Ginny said, impressed.

"Are you sure-?" Harry's uncertain question made Minerva cut him off at once.

"Enough, I won't hear of it! Do not argue with me about this, she has nothing better to do any way." And so that settled it. They made their way back towards the great hall and stopped off to show Ginny the guest quarters on the first floor should she stay the night.

Harry looked around the great hall as they passed through and noticed nothing had changed in all the years he'd been away. The four long house tables gleamed under the floating candles, the sky above settling into dusk and leaving the room in a warm glow.

How had he not felt the magic before? It thrummed through his veins as the three of them walked the length of the hall. It reminded Harry of phoenix song the way it welcomed him. He turned his head to ask Ginny if she'd felt it when they walked through the small doorway into the antechamber and the words died on his lips.

The room was lit up from the sconces around the walls and it was at the bottom of a tower as the walls were circular. As Harry looked up there were no upper floors either, only the beams from the roof some fifty metres high. He quickly glanced around as Minerva led them through and over to Professor Flitwick who seemed to have aged remarkably well in Harry's opinion. A long table ran almost halfway along the wall on his right. It was topped with a few appetisers and jugs and had already caught the attention of a few peckish people. Small tables were dotted on the other side of the room leaving a large space in the middle where roughly twenty other people were chatting to one another, dressed in various robe colours.

"Filius, look who I found." Minerva called. Flitwick turned from his conversation with a young woman sporting jet-black ringlets and as soon as he spotted Harry and Ginny standing with the headmistress he excused himself politely, hurrying over.

"My goodness! Long time no see Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Potter of course!" He beamed as he shook their hands, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"How have you been?" He asked good-naturedly. "I have to say, that son of yours doesn't half give his namesake a run for his money I'll tell you." He chuckled and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, James is quite a handful." He laughed.

"Oh no, well that one too I guess, though I was talking about your Albus. Clever boy, glad to have him in my house." Flitwick admitted with a proud smile.

"Oh." Harry raised his eyebrows, they didn't hear much from Albus about what he got up to during term, and he was never one to boast.

"That's lovely to hear Professor." Ginny said with a smile.

"Nonsense, call me Filius!" He tottered away across the floor soon after and Minerva took them over to where a group of people Harry recognised were chatting over glasses of what looked suspiciously like firewhiskey and a reddish coloured juice.

She introduced them to the Defence professor, Nicholas. A squat man with a handlebar moustache and balding hair. When they shook hands he seemed pleasant enough, the last thing Harry wanted was some guy with a grudge because he'd practically moved in on his job. They both greeted the Astronomy professor, the same Ancient Runes professor that was there during Harry's student years had stayed and a few of the others were familiar faces to him. No sign of Snape.

Harry glanced around the room as they all talked amongst themselves and found himself getting fidgety, half expecting Snape to come sneaking up behind him and taking points because he was drinking his definitely-not-a-soft-drink-disguised-as-pumpkin-juice. When did he pick that up anyway? He glanced down at his drink in confusion and heard a soft laugh from his left.

"Wow, you must've been pretty distracted." Neville stood next to him wearing a bemused expression that faded into concern as Harry blinked a few times.

"When…?" He started.

"I gave it to you five minutes ago Harry, that nervous huh?"

Harry shook his head.

"Not really…" Neville looked sceptical and Harry laughed lightly. "Okay, so maybe just a bit." He glanced to his right and saw Ginny nodding along whatever the Herbology professor and Filius were saying, though he noticed her head was angled towards him and Neville.

"He's over there by the way." Neville indicated across the room towards the separate tables with a nod. Harry glanced quickly and saw Hagrid sitting in an enlarged chair around a small circular table that his knees came over the top of. And next to him sat Snape.

Cloaked in his black robes, he was seated next to Hagrid and seemed to be tuning out what the half-giant was saying. His face was surlier than ever, hooked nose still a prominent feature, though his hair looked less greasy. Perhaps he'd made an effort for the start of term feast, Harry wondered, feeling rather out of sorts.

Just as Harry was about to look away, dark eyes lost their glazed look as they locked onto his.

Oh shit.

Snape stared for a long moment and Harry wanted to look away. Then the man narrowed his eyes with contempt and stood up, walking further away through the crowd where Harry could no longer see him.

That could have gone better, he thought. He didn't know what he felt. Certainly he didn't deserve that look he'd gotten; perhaps he'd been too optimistic.

"Harry," Ginny interrupted his thoughts as she appeared where Neville had once been. "You alright?"

He looked at her and gave a smile. It was weak and he knew it.

"'Arry! Ginny!"

They looked over towards Hagrid who was beckoning them over, almost clouting a poor elderly witch around the head as he gestured to the seat Snape had just vacated. Ginny nudged him and they both walked over, slipping into the seats around the table.

"Hiya." Harry said, always able to give a genuine smile for Hagrid.

"You two are lookin' well, glad to see ih'. Ah, I didn' manage to congratulate you, did I?" He said to Harry who felt his cheeks grow warm.

"It's just the N.E.W.T students, hardly the whole school. How've you been Hagrid?" Harry could practically feel Ginny roll her eyes at his blatant subject change.

"Nonsense, best person fer the job. I've been alrigh'. Been avin' some trouble with the baby unicorns this year, they're all late startin' to graze, will 'ave to bottle feed 'em somethin' to give 'em the nutrients they'll be missin' until they start grazin'."

They talked and caught up until Minerva announced the Hogwarts Express would soon be arriving at the station, to which Hagrid left to meet the first years. The rest of the teachers made their way into the great hall to take their seats at the high table.

Talking to Hagrid had temporarily raised Harry's spirits but as he took his seat to the right of Minerva and realised that only two spaces to his right sat Snape, he was clenching and releasing his hands in his lap. Turns out Ginny would be the buffer between the two of them tonight but Minerva had informed him quietly that they would be sat together at mealtimes. To Harry's horror, she didn't relent no matter what he pleaded.

Luckily the high table was draped in a white tablecloth that hid the legs of the staff from the students' view, and so when Ginny slipped her hand over his to stop his hands he didn't feel overly awkward. Though as he glanced to his left he noticed Minerva would spot it should she look their way.

Ginny felt Harry tense and ran a finger soothingly over his hands. He was careful not to look at her but she noticed his shoulders relax marginally and withdrew her hand before he became uncomfortable again.

Luna and Neville were sitting on the other side of Minerva after Flitwick and Neville gave Ginny a little wave as he caught her eye. He frowned lightly, looked at Harry, then back at her. Ginny nodded fractionally, 'yes, he'll be fine', she communicated.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Don't Share

Harry sat quietly and waited for the students to make their way up from the Hogsmeade station. There was a low level chatter amongst the staff and a few of the ghosts drifted through the room, settling near their respective house tables. Darkness had fallen by now and the floating candles lit up the hall along with the stars and three quarter moon.

The noise level outside of the great hall rose steadily as the older years made their way into the entrance hall and the huge ornate doors opened, the students being led in by the Head Boy and Girl of this year. A few glanced up at the staff table but fortunately none had identified Harry. Possibly because his picture hadn't been in the papers in a while and the article about his hiring was only brief, he mused.

He spotted James and Teddy enter and sit down at the Gryffindor table together. Those two were inseparable even with the year difference.

James glanced up and gave his parents a smile and nod whilst nudging Teddy who had no qualms about giving them an exuberant wave, causing a nearby group of girls to glare at him.

Harry grinned weakly at him and heard an irritated huff from his left. Definitely not Ginny, he thought as he glanced to his side. Yup, Snape was wearing his trademark scowl as he glared in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

Once the students had settled down, Filius made his way across the great hall and outside to lead in the first years, he struggled to pull open the doors and so a fifth year Hufflepuff opened them for him amidst the muffled chuckles from the rest of the students.

Soon after he returned, able to push the doors, and led in the first years. The look of wonder and awe on their faces made Harry grin as they looked upwards to the enchanted ceiling. He remembered the feeling well. Entering Hogwarts had been surreal. The portraits, the enchantments, the scenery and the essence of pure _magic _were an experience he would always cherish.

They came to a stop in front of the raised platform and Flitwick withdrew a scroll from his robes and unravelled it.

"When I call your names, you will take a seat," he gestured to the stool in front of the high table, "and you will be sorted into a house by the Sorting Hat." The first years looked terrified, Harry didn't blame them. The instruction was very brief.

"Abel, Hannah." The girl gave a nervous squeak as her name was called and she hurried up onto the platform taking a seat. The hat slipped over her eyes and after a few moments shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!" She joined her house table and so it went.

When it came to Alice's sorting, Harry noticed Neville perk up from his slouch. It really was tedious after a few. Luna looked no more interested than before, but it was hard to tell.

"Longbottom, Alice." There were whispers around the hall; not many knowing their Herbology teachers' daughter was coming to Hogwarts. She climbed up onto the rickety stool and Harry noticed Alice hold her breath as the hat slipped over her eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into applause as the hat announced Alice's house and Neville beamed, looking proud. She joined her housemates, sitting near the other new first years, and flicked her curly blond hair over her shoulders to grin up at her parents.

The sorting finished with a Ewan Yeller being sorted into Ravenclaw accompanied with a loud cheer now that the students realised the food would be served shortly.

When the applause died down the headmistress rose.

"Welcome back, I hope you have all had a wonderful summer term and are all set for the new one to begin." Her gaze drifted across the hall, taking in the round faces of the first years. "Due to personal matters, Professor Nicholas has decided to cancel his classes with the sixth and seventh years and teach the first through fifth years instead. Mr. Potter here," Whispers flitted through the hall, "has kindly agreed to teach the upper years for Professor Nicholas. I expect you to treat him with the utmost respect, deserving of someone with his knowledge and experience. Welcome back to Hogwarts Mr. Potter."

Minerva bowed her head respectfully and gave him a warm smile. The cheers that came from her announcement were raucous, definitely louder from the Gryffindor table, but surprisingly the Slytherin table gave quite an enthusiastic welcome, possibly setting Snape into a fouler mood. Harry didn't want to look. He nodded his head in embarrassed thanks and the noise level died down enough to hear Teddy shout, 'Go Harry! You da man!' much to Harry's mortification. Ginny snorted and attempted to cover it with a cough.

Harry could feel Snape's disapproving glare.

The headmistress gave the usual announcement about banned products, the Forbidden Forest and other rules Harry had never listened to himself during school. Finally the dinner was served, much to the astonishment of the first years. That wasn't so bad, he thought. He was yet to actually speak to Snape, but it was alright, he was in no rush.

He helped himself to a little food, still too unsettled to eat much, and picked up his knife and fork. He ignored the blatant stares of some of the students and instead started up a conversation with Minerva about the school Quidditch teams.

Ginny helped herself to some chicken and added it to her plate, aware of Snape sat right next to her. He still commanded a presence, even sat down. She noticed Harry was debating Quidditch tactics and cursed him for leaving her awkwardly sitting there with a man whose acerbic tongue could have her running for the hills no matter how much she encouraged Harry. She was a right hypocrite, she chuckled inwardly.

"Here to hold his hand?" Snape's dry tone startled her, though she hid it well. Cutting up her food, she played for time. She hadn't expected him to speak, even if it was an insult.

"I was invited to attend. I haven't had a chance to see Hogwarts properly since I left; a quick trip to Minerva's office is hardly the best time to appreciate the place." Ginny took a bite and glanced at Harry who was still immersed in conversation.

"Hm," Ginny didn't need to look at the man to know his eyebrow was raised. "And Neville Longbottom plays Quidditch for England." Ginny turned to him in disbelief. Was that a joke? Sure enough, the eyebrow was raised mockingly. Though any kind of answer she could've thought up was erased when he carried on.

"That child has less brain cells than either Black or either elder Potter. It will be of no surprise when he fails his O.W.L's this year. I for one am most grateful the boy has not chosen to remain in my class next year." He took a sip from his glass, eyes surveying the hall.

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny's temper flared at the slight against Harry and their son, though she kept her voice quiet.

"You heard woman. It's all in the breeding." He looked down his nose and sniffed disdainfully at her. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to tell him where to stick his opinion when a hand touched her arm fleetingly, almost too quick to notice.

"And you, with your fine gene pool, are the epitome of grace, beauty and intelligence." Harry cut in smoothly. Snape's eyes were expressionless though his lips had tightened. Harry sighed and spoke again, just as quiet. "Look, I don't want to argue with you." He'd leant forwards so that he could speak across Ginny and she was watching Harry, admiring how unruffled he seemed compared to her just a moment ago, ready to fly off the handle. "Let's just be civil, alright? Too much bad history between us, I'd rather just let it lie than dig it all back up again. Start fresh." Harry didn't lose eye contact with Snape until those unreadable eyes blinked slowly and he gave a curt nod.

As Harry leant back, she squeezed his arm lightly and gave him a tender smile. Snape turned back to his food, ignoring them, and Harry returned a strained smile.

Just as the feast was almost drawing to a close, the balding man Minerva had been talking to earlier started asking those nearest to him at Neville and Luna's end of the table, whether they had any dumplings left. Ginny's plate had been cleaned and she scanned the table at her end for any left over.

"Ah jus' the one, Perf'sser!" She heard Hagrid call. Looking down the table Ginny watched him pass his leftover dumpling over the Astronomy professor's plate to her displeasure. Grinning at the woman's expression, she turned to look at Harry and the grin fell off her face. He was staring at her in a panic. He gestured to his plate meaningfully. He had two dumplings on it.

"Oh, just eat them quick." She whispered urgently. Harry shook his head and grimaced.

"Gross. Didn't mean to pick them up." They both looked down the table at the professor who was now making his way through the dumpling with obvious relish.

Ginny groaned and Harry was watching her helplessly. He'd pulled his plate towards him as though he could hide it but it drew Minerva's attention instead.

"Harry, you're not going to eat those are you?" She asked, gesturing to his half hidden plate.

"Uh… no. Yes. Um…" One arm was resting on the table, wrapped loosely around his plate protectively whilst his other hand was clenching and releasing in his lap.

"Oh nonsense." And without waiting for a proper answer, she reached over, attempting to spear one with her fork.

She didn't get far though.

Harry pulled his plate close fast, his complexion white. Jaw and fists both firmly clenched. Ginny caught Minerva's eye as she looked up, startled, and shook her head in a warning to back off.

"I'm sorry Harry. They're yours." She said, apologising quietly. She shot a brief questioning glance at Ginny but turned away to give them a little privacy.

Harry slowly uncurled his hands and kept his eyes down, refusing to look at her.

"It's alright. She won't do it again." Harry nodded dejectedly. Minerva stood up, quickly looking towards her and after a 'go-ahead' nod from Ginny, vanished the plates with a clap.

Harry's demeanour relaxed now that the offending plate had been taken from sight and once Minerva had bid everyone goodnight, they both left through a side door leading to the marble staircase. Neither of them noticed Snape's curious gaze.

Once in the narrow corridor, Ginny took Harry's hand and led him in silence. After a few moments though, he broke it.

"I screwed it all up." He admitted quietly, shamefully. He felt the warmth of Ginny's hand as the corridor rose, lit by the occasional lantern, it was barely wide enough for the two of them to walk side by side, though he wasn't trailing for that reason.

"No you didn't." She countered, quietly but forcefully. "She knows it upset you and so she won't do it again. She'll defend you if anyone else tries. You can trust her, she just didn't know." She pulled him with a quiet confidence, and Harry gave in to it, allowing himself to be led, to give up the reins for a little while.

They walked on for a minute of two in silence until they came to a rustic looking door. Opening it, they found themselves on what Harry recognised as the fifth floor, not too far from his quarters. They passed three sets of armour on the deserted corridor and an old tapestry of goblins who were playing poker before rounding the corner onto the stretch of corridor which held Tequila, his guard.

Ginny slowed as they came closer to the painting. She'd have to go to her own quarters; it was going to take some time to adjust to sleeping on his own. She turned around, still holding his hand and he checked over his shoulder to see if anyone were watching. She noticed this and gave a sad smile. When he turned back to her though, it was replaced by another look, one he couldn't define.

"I have to go." He said stupidly. She just looked up at him, still holding his hand. Harry hesitated and stepped back, taking his hand from hers. "Uh- night Gin." He walked over and rested his hand on the horse's muzzle. Harry glanced back as he went through, an uncertain smile playing on his lips. The portrait had swung shut before he'd seen the disheartened look on Ginny's face.

His quarters were quite nice, mostly done in creams and browns; they were very simple but elegant. The old styles of furniture reminded Harry of the Victorian era shows that he'd been able to catch a glimpse of through the vent in his cupboard. Petunia would watch them all the time.

Once coming through the entrance, the living area was straight ahead, a sofa and armchair facing a huge fire. To the right was his bedroom, which had an en-suite bathroom, and to the left was a small kitchen with a dining table big enough for two. The walls in the main living area were covered in high shelves of books and Harry found a way to enter what he assumed to be his office by pulling out a book titled 'Basilisks Bite!' The bookcase had slid backwards and then to the side, behind the other, leaving a small corridor that lead to a modest office.

The house elves had already brought his things up and so after he'd washed up, Harry climbed into his four-poster, the bed was comfy but it didn't erase the empty feeling it gave him.

Ginny tossed, kicking back the covers and then pulling them up a few moments later. She wished she'd not waited for him outside the portrait, that she'd made a move. Just did what she wanted and kissed him right there. Maybe that would help her sleep.

Harry gave up on sleeping an hour later. Luckily it would be Sunday the next day so Harry had some time to catch up on sleep without worrying about a class full of students. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the magic around him, pulling it closer, almost like a blanket. It was familiar and comforting but it wasn't _her_.

"Not the same." He whispered into the darkness, an ache in his chest.

Suddenly the torches on the walls sprang to life, sending flickering shadows over everything. Harry bolted upright, eyes searching the room but found nothing.

Then he felt the magic, Hogwarts' magic, brush against his own, giving his goose bumps. It abruptly 'prodded' him. Could magic prod? That was certainly what it felt like. He stood up and went into the living room, his bedroom being plunged into darkness again as soon as he left, the living room lighting up. It prodded again until Harry walked, only lessening when he got closer to the portrait hole. It couldn't…? Though as soon as he thought it, the magic gave a gentle brush against his, an assurance.

That was all it took. Harry whispered his thanks as he left his quarters, clad in only pyjama pants and a tank top. He hurried through the halls as fast as he could, keeping as quiet as possible, toes freezing on the stone floor. He never did bump into anything though, ghost or otherwise. He took a few shortcuts through tapestries and passageways and soon enough found himself on the first floor.

He tiptoed to the entrance of Ginny's quarters and spoke the password 'Rawr' (it was a dinosaur). He crept through, taking care to close it silently. He pushed open the bedroom door and spotted Ginny, curled up on her side, hugging the blanket. He smiled softly and climbed up onto the bed, causing her to stir.

"Harry?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She blinked up at him and smiled crookedly. "Only just fell asleep. Thought we couldn't-"

"She said it's okay." He kneeled forwards and buried his head in her shoulder, exhaling. "Couldn' sleep." He mumbled after a moment. She moved away and put a hand under his chin tilting it up.

"Are you sure?" Harry bit his lip and nodded. She knew what he wanted and was tempted to wait until he made it plain. But then again Ginny wanted it just as much and she didn't know when she would next spend the night with him. Coming to a decision, she took the lead and kissed him, pushing Harry onto his back as she went…

He felt lovely and warm, cocooned in blankets and with a small back tucked into his chest, a perfect fit. He pulled Ginny even closer, with the arm that was draped over her stomach, at the horrible thought of getting up to make the final preparations for his classes the next day.

"I know." Ginny mumbled, reading his thoughts. She moved a little and squinted at her watch. Almost eight o'clock. They had to find a way to sneak Harry back to his rooms without anyone seeing and he'd only be wearing his pyjamas. Plus Ginny had a sneaking suspicion he'd given the invisibility cloak to James and Albus. She almost laughed out loud at the thought of sneaking around; it was like they were teenagers breaking the rules and not the responsible adults that they surely were. Then she realised that they were both quite naked and had flouted a major rule, one that the Headmistress had expressly informed them of, within twenty-four hours of being inside the castle.

Whoops.

"Harry, we need to get you up to your quarters." Ginny tapped his arm that held her stomach.

"Ngh." His hot breath warmed the back of her neck and gave her goose bumps.

"C'mon, shift." She sat up reluctantly, holding the blanket up to cover herself and looked behind at Harry. His hair flopped over the pillow, jet-black and not a single grey yet. He curled in on himself as he felt the chill, frowning, a small crease between his eyebrows and his eyelashes were long and dark.

She let her gaze wander, leisurely admiring him whilst he wasn't looking. He was still in shape from years of service with the Aurors and the games of Quidditch with the family. His arms were pulled close to his chest, conserving warmth and Ginny's eyes fell on the dark trail of hair on his stomach, the lower half of his body was luckily covered by the rest of the blanket or Ginny may have decided to join him for the day, nice and warm.

Feeling rather mean, she stood up and pulled the blanket with her and headed into the bathroom, ignoring his indignant shout.

"Ah, 'm freezing!" Harry complained. Ginny ran the shower and hopped in, leaving the blanket pooled on the floor.

Not too long later, Harry was in his quarters. Luckily he didn't run into anyone on the way back and he'd had a feeling Hogwarts may have helped them out (a mysteriously bewitched tapestry had draped across the first floor corridor, causing students to make detours through other parts of the castle). Ginny had returned home and now he was on his own. The thought was making his nerves play up again and so he left his quarters to make his way to the great hall for breakfast to take his mind off things.

The few students he passed on his way were surprisingly polite. They greeted him with 'good mornings' and he replied kindly to them. There were a couple of whispers but he'd expected far worse if he were honest. Perhaps being around James and Albus had helped ease the awestruck reactions, he thought.

Snape wasn't there at the table when he arrived and Harry took his seat after the long awkward walk through the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house tables.

"Did you sleep well?" Minerva inquired as Harry poured himself a glass of tea.

"Yeah thanks, will take some getting used to though." He avoided her eyes at the little lie.

"Don't worry, you'll settle in again soon enough." She assured him and turned back to her breakfast porridge.

Harry found himself glancing towards the main doors every few moments, checking to see whether Snape would emerge and join them.

"He rarely sits here for breakfast." Minerva leaned over and startled Harry.

"Who?" Harry asked, feigning nonchalance. This time though, she wasn't fooled. She raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly. Harry just shook his head and shrugged.

She leant back as the sound of someone coming closer reached them. Albus and James made their way up to the high table and came over to Harry.

"Hi dad. Morning Professor." James gave a cheeky grin to Minerva. "Are you busy after breakfast?" He asked Harry.

"Bit more preparation to do, but it's alright. What did you want?" Harry looked at Albus who shifted his backpack nervously under the attention. Many of the teachers were curiously watching Harry and the two boys' conversation, no doubt wondering how Harry Potter was as a father. Judging.

"Well, we wanted to know where your quarters were. Best to find out before classes start up tomorrow." Albus interrupted Harry's rather paranoid thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go up with you now." Harry said, standing up and walking around the table after bidding Minerva and a few other staff goodbye. Albus looked relieved to leave the scrutiny and walked close to Harry as the three left the hall.

He led them up to the fifth floor (the troublesome tapestry had miraculously disappeared) and along the corridor with the suits of armour. They came to a stop in front of Tequila and Harry motioned for the boys to come closer.

"She is a special portrait as she can recognise magical signatures. That means I can 'key-in' people so that they have access whenever they choose." He let that sink in and smiled inwardly at the look of amazement on Albus' face.

"That doesn't mean you can abuse that right." He said firmly. Both boys nodded in understanding, knowing Harry was serious. Any disrespect or abuse of the free rein they were being given would not end well. "Essentially, you're having access to a teacher's quarters which is for obvious reasons forbidden. The headmistress has allowed it for us. Don't disappoint me." Both of them nodded sincerely and so Harry showed them what to do.

James had left soon after having a quick snoop around Harry's rooms, though Albus had stayed and was perusing the bookshelves...


	4. Chapter 4 - Care

Hey guys. Not as long as the others I'm afraid but once again I'm having to write whenever I get the chance. Sorry for the misspelling of Victoire, it should be correct in this chapter. Plus, anything not quite following canon, just accept it and move on really. I've changed things a little and am using the artistic licensing excuse! :D

Massive thank-you's to every reviewer, follower and alerter. You make my day!

This story is moving forward... slowly.

Oh, I understand that the food thing is confusing at the moment, but it shall be explained soon! Just roll with it ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Care.**

The morning passed comfortably and at lunch Harry made his way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut, spotting James, Teddy and a boy Harry assumed was their friend Mathew Reilly, an Irish boy in Teddy's dorm. They were lazing under the big tree down by the lake and Harry smiled at the memories collected under that same tree.

"Harry! Good to see yeh'," Hagrid called from amidst his pumpkin patch, "wha' can I do fer' yeh'." He asked kindly as Harry neared.

"Hiya Hagrid, nothing really, just wondered how you were doing. Thought I'd drop by before classes start." Harry grinned as he was smothered in a hug.

"I'm alrigh' Harry, bit rushed though tryin' to get the baby unicorns feedin' properly."

"Can I help?" Harry offered and Hagrid beamed, his eyes crinkling at the corners with warmth.

"O'course. C'mon, they've got a special barn they 'ave. Bih' further into the forest.'" Harry followed Hagrid as they walked around his hut and followed a worn trail into the forest. A short walk later found them in front of a small shack type building that stood amidst a grassy clearing. It was quiet and apart from a few birds singing to one another higher up in the trees, making the small area rather peaceful.

Hagrid ushered him forwards and slid the bolt on the wooden door. He stepped through and held it open for Harry who followed and stood just inside, eyes adjusting slowly to the change in light. Hagrid shut the door quietly behind them and Harry looked around the large room. Three adult unicorns stood in the corner, surrounded by straw at their feet whilst the three foals looked towards the visitors with curiosity, nostrils flaring as they sniffed.

The mothers looked unperturbed and so Hagrid led Harry closer. He noticed that there was a stall built in the other corner but a quick glance told him there was nothing inside. He turned his attention back on the mothers and their foals as they came close enough that he could touch one of the babies if he stretched out a hand.

"They should be startin' to graze by now." Hagrid explained quietly. "I brought 'em in here for today, they pick through the hay though so at least it's somethin'." The foal closest to Harry stretched out its neck and sniffed his hand inquisitively and Harry was careful not to startle it by moving. The mothers looked docile enough right now but he didn't doubt that the horn could do serious damage if he was perceived as a threat.

"I thought unicorns didn't like males?" Harry asked, remembering his lesson with Professor Grubby-Plank.

"Usually, no." Hagrid answered with a strange voice that made Harry look over to him. The half-giant was looking at Harry oddly with a slightly bemused expression.

Harry sighed softly, "I just have to be different." He said wryly, causing Hagrid to chuckle. The baby shuffled over to its mother and started sifting through the hay with its muzzle as Hagrid went over to a shelf that held what looked like a Preservation Box.

Hagrid looked back and answered Harry's unspoken question.

"'Fessor Snape has been brewin' me a formula for them. Gives them the goodness they don' ge' from the hay." He explained. "Won' be long before they start to graze, jus' somethin' to keep 'em strong until they do." He withdrew three bottles that held what looked like milk and handed one over to Harry. "Gave me one of his boxes too." He said, patting the Preservation Box and Harry placed where he'd seen one. In Snape's private storage cupboard, they were worth quite a lot.

Hagrid must have seen his expression because he said, "Now, don' look like tha'. Snape's a good man, you yerself said so at tha' trial of his years back. Yeh can't've forgotten." He scolded Harry gently and Harry kept his eyes on the bottle, noticing it had a glittery sheen to it. Hagrid carried on, "He cares abou' these unicorns, soft heart really." To which Harry looked up in disbelief.

"Cares? He doesn't care." Harry stated indignantly.

"Give 'im a chance." Hagrid encouraged and Harry snorted.

"I've tried Hagrid. I've been perfectly civil to the man. At the feast he just started having a go!" Hagrid cut off his rising voice by raising his hand.

"Don' wanna hear it. Bein' civil isn' the same as makin' friends Harry." Hagrid ushered him over to the foals and, feeling thoroughly chastised, Harry bottle-fed one of the babies.

Once all three were finished, Harry saw Hagrid make his way into the empty stall, kneeling down so that only his head was visible over the partition. He wandered over and took a peek. The stall Harry had thought empty was filled with straw and on it laid another unicorn. Its stomach rose and fell as it took long deep breaths and Harry made his way cautiously into the stall and joined Hagrid kneeling on the straw.

"Don' know wha's wrong with her." Hagrid said mournfully as he stroked the unicorn's neck soothingly. "She's weak, struggles to stand up fer long. 'Fessor Snape says she don' look good."

"Could she have eaten something poisonous?" Harry questioned in low tones, thinking about the various plants that grew in the forest.

"Nah, very few things can affect a unicorn. Pure magic yeh see. Poisons don' have much effect."

"Is it a she?" Harry asked and Hagrid nodded. "Why didn't she have a foal too? Does it work like that?"

"Not all of 'em have foals. Too late in the year anyway, they have 'em in the early summer." They both lapsed into silence for a few minutes before Hagrid heaved himself to his feet and left the stall in order to collect the bottles to take back up to the castle.

Harry remained kneeling in the straw and shifted so that he was sat at the mare's head, stroking the flat cheek and moving his hand up to scratch behind her ear. The fur was incredibly soft, and he found he could run his hand through her mane without encountering any knots. It was like silk. He looked up after a moment to see Hagrid stood watching him with that peculiar expression again.

Ignoring it for now, Harry stood up and left quietly, the unicorn now fast asleep.

Harry strolled through the entrance hall with his hands in his pockets and started to climb the stairs to his quarters so that he could clean up for dinner at five. He'd only climbed a few stairs though when he heard a familiar voice in the middle of an argument.

Harry leaned over the banister to look down at the floor of the tower that held the marble staircases. Two students were making their way up through the doorway that led to the dungeons and Harry recognised his niece, Rose, and Scorpius Malfoy. Rose was clutching a stack of books to her chest whilst Scorpius, who was the spitting image of an eleven-year-old Draco Malfoy, seemed to be having his turn in their squabble.

Harry sighed and descended the stairs, stepping into the entrance hall as they climbed a small flight and ended up on the same level, still bickering.

Harry coughed pointedly, startling both students. He raised an eyebrow at them both and Rose flushed while Scorpius' eyes widened.

"I don't care what the problem is, just keep it to somewhere private. I don't want to have to take points." They both nodded vigorously and Harry gave them a half smile, not wanting to seem too stern. Rose returned it and hurried into the hall, not glancing back once at Scorpius, who hadn't moved and was watching Harry curiously, if not a little wary.

Harry left him and climbed the stairs once again, intent on cleaning up so that he could sit down for dinner. His stomach growled at the thought, having missed lunch.

Harry took a detour on the way to dinner and wandered along the first floor corridor in order to have a good look across the grounds. The nights were drawing in earlier now that autumn had begun, but the trees were clinging onto their leaves for now.

He passed a few students and smiled politely to those who didn't stare and whisper, mainly the older ones, and spotted Teddy's vibrant green hair as he strolled down the corridor towards Harry. His friends, Mathew, James and Isabelle who Harry had met during the summer that year when she visited Andromeda and Teddy, surrounded him.

They were all in Teddy and Victoire's year apart from James, who didn't seem to hang out with the boys in his own year, preferring instead to stay with the older ones. Teddy looked up from his conversation with Isabelle and they both waved a 'hello' along with smiles from Victoire and Mathew. James glanced towards the others a little awkwardly and gave him a curt nod, avoiding his father's eyes. Harry's smile faltered but he hitched it up and walked past the group of friends. He hurried down the stairs and carried on through the entrance hall, determined not to turn back and have dinner in his rooms, Minerva would kill him.

He took his seat between Snape and Minerva and was just in time to see the food appear in front of them. Harry helped himself to food though it wasn't much, his stomach felt uneasy after seeing James dismiss him like that.

"Are you alright Harry?" Minerva's concern made his hand make it's way into his lap, clenching and releasing as he struggled to pull himself together. "You look a little peaky."

Harry mentally berated himself for getting into a state over such a small thing as he tried to brush off Minerva's question.

"I assume Potter has only just realised that he is due to teach tomorrow. Knowing that he will fail spectacularly he had worked himself into a state, thus arriving overwrought." Snape chipped in snidely.

Minerva started berating Severus quietly so as the students sitting closest wouldn't hear. Harry couldn't muster up much annoyance for the man though as Minerva was distracted, letting him manage a few mouthfuls of potato.

It was nearing seven o'clock when Albus turned back up in Harry's quarters; backpack slung over a shoulder and asked to take a look at some of the books. Harry went into the kitchen and was taking out two glasses from the cupboard when he heard a surprised shout from the living area. He set them down and hurried out, searching for Albus. Luckily he didn't have to look far. Albus was stood in front of the hidden passageway and turned to Harry as he snorted.

"Why were you looking at basilisk books Al?" Harry questioned with a smirk towards his youngest son. He leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms, amused by Albus' expression.

"I don't know. It just sort of caught my eye." He sounded a little confused but chuckled when he looked back through the passageway. "This is so cool." He whispered in awe and glanced back at Harry questioningly.

Harry nodded his permission and Albus disappeared through the hole in the wall. There were more books in his office and so Harry left him to it, going back into the kitchen to make the drinks.

Ten minutes later, Albus had dumped his rucksack at the foot of one of the desks in Harry's office and was perusing a third year Defence book while Harry sipped some of his pumpkin juice as he sat at his desk, searching through a few books for anything that could be useful for his sixth years.

"When's curfew for your house?" Harry asked after a long while. Albus looked up from his book and frowned, remembering.

"Uhm, Flitwick says the first and second years have to be in the dorm at eight, third and fourth years by nine and then the fifth, sixth and seventh by ten." Harry looked at his watch.

"Well you're going to have to make a move soon, it's twenty to eight. Classes start tomorrow." Albus frowned a little, clearly put-out but trying not to show it. Harry debated asking him how he was settling in but dismissed it, if Albus didn't want to speak about things with him then he wouldn't push. He would probably speak to James if he were having any troubles. He couldn't help that feeling of inadequacy twisting in his stomach though.

Al got to his feet with a badly concealed sigh.

"Can I borrow this please?" He asked.

"Of course, just take care of it. It isn't mine." Harry said and Albus smiled his thanks as he hauled his rucksack over one of his shoulders. Harry returned to his book a little morosely. Albus walked up to the desk where Harry was flicking through the pages and stood to the side of his dad's chair and waited timidly until Harry looked up, startled to realise he was still there.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when his son leaped forwards and locked his arms around his neck, hugging him. Harry returned it, puzzled but pleased.

"Night dad." Albus said with a quiet voice as he pulled back. Harry reached out his hand tentatively towards Albus who stood there patiently. Harry's hand faltered as it neared the messy mop of dark hair and Albus smiled reassuringly as he leant closer, helping to close the distance and he shut his eyes. Harry let out a breath as he threaded his fingers through his son's hair.

"Goodnight Al." He said softly and withdrew his hand. Albus exited the office, leaving Harry feeling rather proud of his impulsive moment.

The day of classes finally came and Harry looked at his timetable with a little trepidation. The first lesson started at nine and lunch was scheduled at twelve, leaving three hours between, Harry's last hour was free. He had another free period after lunch, his Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years, and then a free period before dinner, which started at five. His morning double class were the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth years.

He folded the parchment and stuffed it into his black teaching robe as he took his seat at the high table. Snape was sitting stiffly, scanning the _Prophet _whilst a mug of coffee sat steaming in front of him.

Harry buttered some toast and tried to take a glimpse of what Snape was reading but as soon as his eyes flicked over, Snape tilted the paper away.

Harry took a vicious bite out of his toast in response and could've sworn he saw Snape's mouth twitch. Bastard, Harry thought.

The post soon arrived and Harry watched Snape take a letter from a nondescript barn owl. It regarded Snape for a few moments and when it was obvious the professor wasn't going to reward it, Harry gave it a piece of crust. Snape pocketed the envelope and picked up with newspaper again, completely ignoring Harry's inquisitive stare.

Minerva pushed a plate full of bacon, eggs and sausages in front of Harry, causing him to turn to her with a questioning expression.

"Eat up. You cannot teach on toast." Was all she said and Harry flushed whilst glaring at his food. He definitely spied a smirk from Snape that time. He was an adult for Christ's sake! He managed to eat over half to his surprise and leant back in his seat to ease his full stomach.

"I can't manage any more." He grumbled.

"Goodness me, I've seen first years consume more than you." She shook her head but didn't push any further. She stood up and left, talking with the flying instructor.

Harry sat and watched James and Teddy, surrounded by friends in the centre of the Gryffindor table. He could feel Snape's eyes on him as he turned his attention to his other son who sat quietly at the Ravenclaw table.

"Do you mind?" Harry accused Snape with a low voice. He glanced to his right to find Snape's eyes watching him carefully.

"Did you ever learn to close your mind? You are an open book." Snape said instead. Harry frowned slightly and sat up.

"I didn't think I'd need to be blocking people out of my head here." Harry quipped with a little heat.

Snape gave him a look of utter condescension before replying.

"I do not need to enter your mind Potter. Your face shows everything too easily." Harry pursed his lips as Snape nodded towards James' group, watching them. "You worry he will be left behind when his friends graduate. That he doesn't have friends in his own year even after five years here. You…" Snape looked back at Harry with an odd expression, as though having difficulty understanding what he was about to say. " … miss him?" Snape shook his head dismissively. "I see bereavement when you look at him. You stink of it." Harry blinked a few times before moving to leave; he wasn't going to listen to this. Not before his first class and definitely not from Snape.

"The other child." Snape carried on, catching Harry's attention with his eyes before he rose. "You worry he has no friends at all. I will admit that he is _slightly_ more bearable than the reincarnation of your father." Snape admitted with a one-shoulder shrug as he looked over at Albus. Harry made another attempt to leave before Snape said something that froze him to the spot,

"What is your issue with food?" Harry's eyes widened and he stopped breathing, heart skipping several beats as Snape's eyes searched his. He slammed down his barriers even though he'd felt no intrusion. Snape's eyebrow rose, obviously seeing that Harry had closed off his mind. Harry stood up quickly and left the hall quickly. He felt the weight of Snape's speculative gaze boring into the back of his head all the way out of the hall.

He strode up through the school to the Defence classroom he was going to share with Professor Nicholas, calming down the further he went from the great hall. He pushed it to the back of his mind to deal with it later. He had no time to work himself up. Of course Snape was going to ask something personal like that, he'd been there when he'd had the issue with the dumplings. He steadied his breath and opened the door.

It was the same classroom Remus had taught them in, with the stairs to Nicholas' office and the suspended skeleton. Harry smiled weakly to himself at the memory of Neville being lifted by the Cornish pixies in their second year. He'd have to find out where Neville's quarters were and catch up sometime during the week. Even though they lived in the same castle, he'd hardly seen Neville or some of the other professors.

He was interrupted from his musings by the bell that signalled the end of breakfast, giving ten minutes until the start of the first class.

Harry stood in front of his desk and leant back, hands braced on either side, holding the desk edge tightly and breathing deeply. This is where it all goes wrong, he thought. Running the DA was one thing but teaching properly? What on earth was he thinking? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Wrong things to be thinking right now, he scolded himself. He concentrated on breathing until he heard the gathering noise outside his classroom.


	5. Chapter 5 - An Introduction to Teaching

Hi! Another short chapter. Actually, this one is very short. Apologies! It doesn't even break the 3,000 mark :(

It's 1:20am and my brain is completely fried and I know that if I leave it until tomorrow it won't be posted for a while and it takes a few tries to get up and running again once I've left it.

So here we go!

P.S - I'll be busy Christmas shopping tomorrow so that's a day out, I haven't even started :/ Whoopsie.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - An Introduction to Teaching.**

Harry took a deep breath as he opened the classroom door. Outside, the students were chatting amongst themselves but all stopped once Harry had swung open the door. He spotted Victoire and Isabelle amidst the Hufflepuff crowd and gave them all a warm smile.

"Come on in." He beckoned them in, as he stepped back, with a tilt to his head.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students filed in, some looking towards him appraisingly, making him fight the urge to straighten his robes. The majority though were smiling and Harry could see the curiosity and anticipation. He remembered having new teachers and evaluating them with Ron and Hermione. Harry knew full well that his lessons would be the talk of the school at lunchtime. He just hoped it would be for the right reasons.

Harry stood in front of his desk and waited for the class to settle. Victoire and Isabelle were sitting to the left on the second row and were surrounded by fellow Hufflepuff's.

Harry leant back on his desk, hands either side of him, and the class watched him expectantly.

"Good morning," He began, "Professor McGonagall introduced me at the feast and you most probably recognise me anyway, but I'll introduce myself properly. My name is Harry Potter and I am going to be helping you to achieve your N.E.W.T's. I'll be staying for the foreseeable future and will definitely be here until the Christmas break." He looked around the class and added, "So if anyone thinks they can slack off because you won't have me for long, think again. I will chase you up until Christmas. After that, you're free to throw your work together haphazardly at one a.m. the night before." The class chuckled and he leaned over his desk to reach the textbook he'd chosen for the class.

"I have looked at the syllabus for your sixth year here and have decided to take a slightly different direction." He hesitated as they exchanged looks. "Rather than traditional combat spells I think you would be better off learning non-verbal magic." The students looked a little doubtful. "Normally you would cover non-verbal magic anyway but I want to expand on it. I find it far more useful in a duel. An opponent will find it quite difficult to block a spell they haven't heard you incant." Harry explained.

"Non-verbal magic will come easier to some of you while others will just need a little more time and practice. It is also worth a large percentage of your marks if you can cast wordlessly. The examiners will be impressed. Any questions?" He sat up straight and watched them think. A hand rose on the Ravenclaw side.

"I heard it's very difficult to cast non-verbally. What if we can't do it?" A large boy with dark hair sat next to his twin and Harry tried to remember his name from the picture in the progress file.

"Peterson is it?" The boy glanced to his brother in surprise and nodded.

"Marcus Peterson, this is Morgan." He gestured to his right and his twin nodded politely.

"I'll try my best to tell you apart." Harry said with a grin. "Right, I don't believe it's as difficult as it's made out to be. I think that it's widely believed to be only something very powerful withes and wizards are capable of and therefore no one really puts in the effort, thinking they'll fail." Harry shook his head. "I want you to all drop that notion as quick as possible. I won't have you quitting before you've started. Everyone here is capable of wordless magic."

They still looked rather doubtful and Harry was wondering how to encourage them when Victoire rose her hand. He tilted his head in her direction.

"It's true." She stated. Harry and the rest of the class looked at her in surprise. "You've seen how James summons things across the table in the great hall. Uncle Ha- Uh, Professor Potter taught him." She corrected herself sheepishly and Harry gave her a grateful smile.

The students seemed to be looking at him, assessing. A few nodded, confirming James' little 'tricks' and Harry felt relieved.

"Okay, so if a fifth year can do it, so can we." Morgan Peterson spoke up confidently and the others grinned. Harry spent the two-hour lesson recapping what they had done in their fifth year, correcting and encouraging anyone a little rusty.

The bell rang and the students packed their things, talking amongst themselves. Harry sat behind the desk and nodded kindly as they departed. Overall, he thought it went surprisingly well and he smiled as he walked to his quarters, the room now occupied by fourth year Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's.

He whiled away the free period before lunch by sifting through some of the many books in his living area and writing a stilted letter to Ginny. She knew he had trouble writing about how he felt to her so Harry didn't stress too much over it before sealing the envelope. He couldn't write that he missed her or that he had trouble sleeping without her. He could, however, sign it with 'Love, Harry'. Though he meant it, it felt less… personal. Something husbands would write to their wives without raising any eyebrows.

Harry left for the owlery just as lunch was starting and passed Peeves just as he made it down to the entrance hall. Peeves whizzed up across the ceiling and he ducked his head hastily in the hope of the poltergeist not noticing him.

"Potter! Yippideedoo! Back to fend off more snake faced dark lords?" Harry sighed and tried to make it past Peeves who had swooped down to float in front of the doors leading outside. He didn't really fancy walking through the ghost.

"Peeves move." Harry sighed irritably.

"Oh, fame gone to your head Potter? Bossing poor Peevsey around!" He puffed up his chest indignantly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm a teacher Peeves, quit it." He flicked his fingers inside the sleeve of his robe, mustering up his concentration and magic, performing the _langlock_ hex. He glared at the poltergeist and raised an eyebrow in his best Snape impression.

Peeves blinked, momentarily subdued with his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. Harry strode smugly around him and outside, hearing a few whoops and cheers from the students that were watching inside as he descended the front steps.

Harry sent his letter with one of the school owls and set off for lunch, pulling his cloak around him in the breeze. He sat at his place and Minerva was absent, allowing him to spot Neville talking to Hagrid further down the table. Snape slipped into his seat and Harry studiously avoided looking in his direction.

He made sure to only put on his plate what he knew he would definitely be able to eat, giving Snape no reason to comment on any leftovers.

"Any change on the foals Hagrid?" Harry asked when he noticed they'd finished their conversation.

"I do hope you weren't infecting them with… Potter diseases." Harry could've kicked himself. Of course Snape would have an input, he was involved with the unicorns after all.

"You could do better than 'Potter diseases', that was poor." Harry quipped. Snape opened his mouth then closed it tilting his head in Harry's direction, conceding his point.

"Looked a bit livelier," Hagrid answered, bringing Harry out of his momentary shock. "The mare in the stall aint too good still. Did yeh manage with the potion P'fessor?" Hagrid directed at Snape who gave him a curt nod in response.

"It is finished. I will send the packages with an owl this afternoon."

Harry struck up a conversation with Neville hastily after that. He found out Neville's rooms were Professor Sprout's old ones, near the greenhouses, and that James had done well in his morning Herbology class.

"He's quieter without Teddy and their little group. Works well if he pays attention." Neville commented and Harry lowered his voice so Snape wouldn't hear him.

"But is he alright? I mean, are there people he's with inside class time?"

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah, he flits really. Gets on with almost everyone."

"Flits?" Harry probed.

"Yeah, goes to different people in each lesson. Like I said, he gets on with a lot of people easily." He looked over and Harry spotted the sympathy in his eyes. "He's doing alright. Don't worry mate." Harry smiled, slightly appeased and asked after Alice, just realising that he wasn't the only parent there worrying.

"I've seen her once passing through, I don't have her class until Wednesday so I'm not sure. She seemed pretty happy though, made a few friends." Neville beamed proudly and Harry was glad Alice was settling in.

Albus entered the hall looking a little tense and scanned the staff table until his eyes rested on Harry. Harry shot him a questioning look to which Albus shook his head and smiled, relaxing and headed for the Ravenclaw table.

Harry resumed his conversation with Neville until a loud burst of laughter from the Gryffindor table had them both glancing up. One of the older students was stood gesticulating with his arms, retelling a story to his housemates as they exchanged impressed looks.

Harry turned and caught the bemused look on Neville's face as Hagrid grinned into his pudding.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Now what did you do to Peeves Harry?" Neville's attempt at scolding had Hagrid expelling snot onto the spoon.

"Oh." Harry looked down sheepishly. "He wouldn't move you know. Blocking the way, causing trouble." Harry was smiling now and tried to stifle it as the Gryffindor group looked up at the staff table, laughing outright.

Neville shook his head.

"Where's Minerva anyway?" Harry attempted to steer the conversation away from the hexing of poltergeists.

"Fixing Peeves." Snape said dryly and Harry flushed.

"He had it coming to him!" Harry argued defensively whilst Neville chuckled along with Hagrid further down the table. "It wasn't my fault. He should've had a bit more respect for teachers."

"Funny, I seem to remember having the same thought when you were in my classroom, you impertinent child." Snape said as he got to his feet and left, leaving Harry gaping in indignation.

"I am not a child." Neville sniggered and Harry scowled.

For his free period before his Slytherin/Gryffindor seventh years Harry decided to pay Minerva a visit and ask about visiting home.

"The floo network is linked to your office so you are free to use it Harry, just let me know when you leave the grounds though. Send a note, just so I know if there is any emergency." Minerva said over tea in her office. The portraits were all sleeping, or feigning it at least, which Harry was grateful for.

"Thanks Minerva, I'll probably go after dinner or tomorrow during my three hours free. On second thoughts, would I be able to have dinner at home, that way I can stay a little longer." Harry asked hesitantly, not wanting to push his luck, but she just gave him a small smile.

"Of course." She gave him an odd look and spoke again gently. "You are the one doing me a favour with this Harry and I would never keep you from seeing your family."

Harry thanked her quietly and left soon after. He meandered through the halls until he came to the library and realised he had full teacher rights in there, enabling him to visit the restricted section. He pushed open the doors and found a mostly deserted library apart from a couple of older Slytherin students, two girls and two boys, surrounded by stack of books on Potions.

Madam Pince was still the librarian and she watched Harry beadily as he pushed open the gate separating the two sections. He picked out a few books containing some of the darker magic he'd come across during his time as an auror and settled down at a table near the Slytherin's.

He'd gotten a fair few pages through one of the books when one of the Slytherin boys called over.

"Professor, if you're not too busy, would you be able to help us with our Potions assignment?" Harry blinked at them sat watching him.

"Isn't your head of house more suited?" Harry returned, a little suspicious. The two girls glanced at each other and went back to their books at his answer. The boy who'd asked just shrugged.

"Just wondered, no problem sir." He too turned away and his friend whispered something that sounded quite like 'I told you so'.

"What's it on?" Harry volunteered. The students looked back over him with expressions of surprise as he rose and manoeuvred around the table. He pulled out a chair as the elected speaker of their group answered.

"Polyjuice." He said and Harry grinned.

The hour was soon nearly over and with ten minutes until his next class, Harry put away the books he'd taken from the restricted section. On his way out he passed the Slytherin's and was heartened when they said their thank-you's and waved goodbye.

Harry passed Scorpius and Rose who were walking the opposite way and said hello.

"Hi uncle Harry." Rose dumped her book bag unceremoniously into Scorpius' arms and hugged him around his waist. He laughed and squeezed her shoulders briefly.

"How's it going? No more arguing then?" He teased and Scorpius' cheeks tinged pink as he shook his head emphatically.

"No Professor." He said whilst Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's great being back, stinks not being in the same house as Albus." She complained as she took back her bag.

"What about you Mr. Malfoy, glad to be back at school?" Harry asked politely. Scorpius startled a little but answered a moment later.

"It's good to see my friends again sir." He smiled a little which Harry returned.

"That's weird hearing people call you 'sir' and 'professor'." She wrinkled her nose and Harry laughed.

"Yes well I don't think you ought to be calling me 'uncle Harry' here. If we're alone then yes, but not otherwise, Professor McGonagall would have my head." He pulled a face and Scorpius looked at him a little sceptically. Harry hid a grin at the thought of Draco's son thinking he'd take on Minerva McGonagall. Voldemort, no problem. Minerva in a snit? Not a chance.

He left them as Rose linked arms with Scorpius and dragged him along, and carried on to his class, chuckling inwardly at the thought of Ron's face when he found out.

He opened the door at the sound of the bell and gestured for the students to enter. He did a double take at the group of Slytherin's as they passed, recognising them from in the library. Amused, Harry shook his head and took his place in front of the main desk, all too aware of the grinning 'speaker' from the library.

"Afternoon. My name is Harry Potter, professor or sir to you though." He smiled warmly at the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. He was definitely glad he'd been given the older students to teach. They were much easier to handle, coming in and settling straight into the lesson attentively.

He explained that he'd be changing a little of the syllabus to focus on non-verbal magic, something they'd briefly covered in their sixth year, but Harry wanted to make sure they were proficient in. He was met with a few doubtful expressions but it seemed that the story of Peeves' hexing had travelled and it didn't take too much convincing for them to start with an open mind.

"First off though, I want to recap what you studied last year. How many of you can duel non-verbally?" Three hands rose and Harry held back a sigh. "How many of you can cast at least one spell non-verbally?" The majority of the small class raised their hands, apart from one Gryffindor boy Harry had recognised from the files. Connor Belby.

He'd stuck in Harry's head as he'd reminded him of a younger Neville. The boy's marks were below average but it seemed like all he needed was a confidence boost.

"Okay, we can work with that."

Harry set them off with the task of listing as many spells as they could remember learning their previous year and he soon put names to the faces of the Slytherin four. Harrison Lyle was the 'speaker', Richard Perkins his friend and Jenny Entwhistle and Sarah Brooks were the girls.

He spoke with Connor Belby for a few minutes, encouraging and prompting him with hints at a few spells before he passed the Slytherin side of the class and sat on the corner of the desk.

"So, did you actually have trouble with the Polyjuice assignment or were you sniffing out the new teacher?" Harry asked them and smirked inwardly when the girls looked rather chagrined.

"We did have trouble with it." Richard Perkins spoke up and Harrison grinned as he nodded.

"Two birds, one stone Sir." Harrison said cheekily and Harry couldn't help but return a bemused smile.

"Surely you'd have looked at your class list beforehand though Professor?" Richard said and Harry laughed.

"Forethought was never one of my better skills."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Letter

The final hour before dinner at five was free for Harry and so he trudged down the steep slope towards Hagrid's hut where he could see the half-giant stood next to a wooden crate and surrounded by a class of students. He neared them quietly so as not to interrupt but Hagrid spotted him and called out, making the class of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's jump.

Harry gestured questioningly towards the trail that led to the barn and Hagrid waved him off casually and drew the attention of the students again by reaching into the crate and withdrawing what seemed to be a Diricawl. At least, that was what Harry thought he saw, as the next moment, a few feathers floated to the ground. He entered the forest with an amused grin, following the path to the barn.

Harry went in and headed over to the stall, speaking softly as he closed the door behind him. The mare was lying on the straw, her head laid flat as she gave a nicker of welcome. He stepped around her and knelt near her head, running his fingers through the fur on her neck gently, marvelling at the feeling.

Though he had an aversion to touch, stroking the unicorn had a calming rhythm to it, much like when he'd tuck a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear as she slept. When they were unaware, they were unable to push him away.

He stayed there for a little while, lost in thoughts, when he was startled out of them by Hagrid entering the barn. Harry withdrew his hand and sat back on the straw, calling out quietly to let Hagrid know where he was.

"So how's yer day been so far?" Hagrid asked with a beaming smile. "Excitin' teachin' again?" He looked at Harry fondly and joined him on the straw, groaning as his knees gave an ominous creak.

"Yeah, it's been alright." Harry said, looking away from that expression in Hagrid's eyes. "Surprised they've been so well behaved to be honest."

"Ah tha's the older years for yeh. I'm glad I don' have to teach the firs' an' secon' years."

Harry looked up, "Aren't you supposed to be teaching, Hagrid?" He looked at his watch and there was still half hour to go before dinner started.

"'bou tha'…" Hagrid looked at Harry rather sheepishly. "I 'ad a Diricawl for them. Only it-uh… vanished. As they do yeh see." Harry laughed and shook his head in bemusement.

"So you've sent them away?"

"Yeah, early lunch." He shrugged his massive shoulders and gave a chuckle. "Only don' be tellin' McGonagall."

"I won't Hagrid." Harry assured him, still laughing.

When Hagrid left the stall to get the bottles ready, Harry resumed stroking the mare, trailing his hands over her stomach as he sat in the space between the front and hind legs. He stopped though when he noticed something.

"Uh, Hagrid. I'm not exactly familiar with horse-bits, but I don't think they're meant to look like that." He called out worriedly. Hagrid made his way into the stall again and knelt down, peering underneath to where Harry was pointing.

"Blimey, well I never." Hagrid whistled.

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused, as Hagrid seemed rather pleased for a moment before suddenly turning concerned.

"These are swollen 'cause they're full of milk Harry." Hagrid ran a huge hand over the unicorn's stomach searchingly. "Can' believe I didn' realise. There's not gonna be much chance of her survivin' givin' birth like this. She's due any day by the looks of ih'." They sat in silence for a few moments and Harry, seeing Hagrid lost in his thoughts, reached out and tentatively brushed his fingers over her stomach, imagining the little one inside.

"But then why is she sick?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don' know Harry, I Don' know." Hagrid shook his shaggy head mournfully. "Though if the baby survives, it'll need extra care, bein' so close to winter. Her belly's small, I didn' see, jus' dismissed ih'."

"Don't blame yourself Hagrid, she's sick anyway, regardless of the foal. I'll help any way I can Hagrid, you know that." Harry said, bumping Hagrid's elbow with his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yer' righ', we'll deal with it."

Harry trudged up the hill towards the school and as he came closer to the stone circle just outside the bridge, he noticed Albus and Rose standing together, talking.

"How's your classes been?" Harry asked when in hearing range. They both turned to him and smiled, Rose launching into a description of how a Michael Turner got his toe stuck inside a phial in Potions. He found himself surreptitiously scanning Albus for any injuries as Rose talked, inwardly cursing Snape for seeing through him so well. Damn, he _was_ a worrier.

"I'll see you in a bit Rose, I'm starving." Albus excused himself and went along the bridge towards the entrance courtyard.

"Good, there was no toe-in-vial incident Uncle Harry, like Snape would stand for that." She scoffed and Harry looked at her in puzzlement. "I was waiting for him to go!" She said exasperatedly.

"Why?" Harry questioned, not enlightened in the slightest.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about him." This had Harry's attention at once.

"Why? What's happened?" He said apprehensively.

"Woah, chill Uncle P." Harry didn't bother to scold her at the use of the nickname and so she spoke up. "Alright, I just thought you should know that Albus didn't sleep the first night back. He ended up calling James and I think he went in with him. 'Cause James has a spare bed in his dorm you see, after Reg left last year."

"So he spent the night in James' dorm?"

"I think so, he didn't come back and first I thought he went to find you but you hadn't told him where your quarters were, had you? So I assume he went in with James."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And last night?"

Rose shook her head, "Oh no, he was fine last night. One of his dorm mates said he kept tossing but he stayed there and did sleep eventually… I just thought I should tell you, after last year…" She trailed off and Harry nodded in understanding. Last year was a nightmare. Albus was frequently sent home when he couldn't settle at night and even some days where he'd become severely homesick.

"Thanks for letting me know Rose." Harry said sincerely, and they both walked through the tunnelled bridge and towards the school.

Once dinner was underway, Harry turned to Minerva. "Why weren't I told about Albus?" He said, making sure to keep his tone non-accusatory.

"Told what?" She looked at him and then towards Albus who was chatting to a housemate at the Ravenclaw table.

"You didn't know?" He asked with a hint of disbelief. As much as he cared for Minerva, she really knew nothing of her Gryffindor house, regardless of whether she was Head of House anymore.

"I assure you Harry, I haven't a clue."

He shook his head in dismissal and she resumed eating a pork pie after giving him a look. Harry watched James as he joined the Gryffindor table with Teddy and resolved to speak with him afterwards.

He helped himself to some shepherd's pie, painfully aware of Snape sitting to his right, watching him.

"Decided to quit yet?" Snape drawled and Harry jumped, fork clinking against his plate.

Harry flushed, "Sorry to disappoint."

"Truly, I am amazed you lasted a full day." Snape quipped as he took a sip of tea and looked rather unflustered unlike Harry who was concentrating hard on cutting his food.

"The sick unicorn is pregnant." Harry blurted and to his surprise Snape's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"She will not make it." He said, watching Harry's face carefully.

"We could try-" He began but Snape cut him off with a snort.

"Don't be a fool. That mare is far too weak to sustain both herself and a foal."

"But those potions!" Harry said emphatically and Snape just turned his eyes heavenward and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"_Those potions_ have not improved her condition so far and neither will they in the future. She will be lucky if the foal survives." He said simply, making Harry's anger simmer. Before he acted out and regretted it, Harry stood up and left the table, passing James and asking for a word on his way. Snape just watched him with an odd look, and Minerva, catching this, rolled her eyes and sighed with fond exasperation.

Harry led the way with James hurrying behind, stopping and entering the first unused room he came upon. Harry walked into the room and waited for James to shuffle in before closing the door and scrutinising his eldest son.

"Why didn't you tell me about Albus?" He asked, deflated of his earlier anger and now feeling the sinking of his stomach as he realised his boys had avoided him with the problem. "Didn't you feel you could tell me?" Harry voiced his thought quietly and James' eyes widened.

"No dad, don't think-" He looked around the room as though searching for words, a mannerism Harry knew James had picked up from him. "Look, we didn't know where your quarters were and it was only trouble sleeping, he was alright after he came into my dorm. Fell asleep about a half hour after." He looked at Harry a little embarrassed and added, "Plus mum stayed, we assumed you'd be together."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and groaned softly. "He was walking through the school at night, James, do you have any idea how dangerous it can be?" At James' expression, Harry groaned again and put his face in his hands. "I don't want to know."

"He had the cloak dad." James spoke up quietly and Harry's head shot up.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten."

"Plus I was awake anyway, I saw him on the map and let him into the common room."

Harry had passed the map onto James, figuring he'd make use of it with Teddy more than Albus would, and to his second son, he'd given the cloak. He knew Albus would be a little more responsible with it than James.

"Alright." Harry conceded. "But what about last night?" James shrugged and said,

"He pestered me to ask you to show us your quarters, that's why we were there at the staff table. I'd assumed he went to you." James looked confused and slightly alarmed and Harry hurried to reassure him.

"Rose told me he slept okay. He spent the second evening in my quarters though until I sent him to his common room just before curfew. Just tell me next time James." Harry said and James nodded his agreement.

"He picked up quite a bit of homework today anyway so he'll be tiring himself out with that."

Harry asked James how his day went, determined to not miss something like this again, and before long, made his way up through the castle to his quarters.

Harry looked at his timetable the next morning with a smile. A free first period which was until ten when he had the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seventh years, lunch at twelve, one hour of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth years and then three hours free until dinner was served at five o'clock.

He was sat in the great hall next to a chatty Minerva and Flitwick, doing his best to ignore them when, against his wish, Minerva caught his attention.

"Harry, I need you to do me a favour." He looked at her dubiously. "Don't be silly, it's only to check on the Ravenclaws tonight. Filius has been called out for a meeting regarding the wards and whether they will be implemented for St Mungos. It is only a quick dorm sweep at eight to check the first and second years are all there for curfew." Harry agreed and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Sure, no problem. I was going to visit Ginny this afternoon…" He trailed off.

"Harry, it's fine. Thank you." Flitwick called his thanks and Harry waved them off, as long as he could see Ginny, it was okay.

His first class, though a double period, passed quickly. The seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's were quiet, making it relatively easy, and so he returned to the hall at twelve for lunch where he watched another barn owl swoop down and drop a letter in front of Snape who pocketed it straight away and swept from the hall soon after.

Curious, Harry asked Minerva. "Who keeps writing to Snape?"

"Damien I suppose." She answered absently.

"Who's Damien?" She returned his blank look with an odd one.

"His son." She raised an eyebrow and Harry hastily closed his fallen jaw.

"He has a son?" His voice sounded hollow to his own ears.

"Well yes. I'm surprised you don't know, I'm sure Hermione does, quite possibly Ginny too." Harry frowned a little but listened closely as she explained.

"He's a year younger than you I think." She shook her head, "Well anyway, the mother had kept the child's existence from Severus, for fear of what her husband would say."

"She was married?!" Harry exclaimed and Minerva had to shush him.

"Yes, luckily, the man had dark hair. She passed Damien off as the husband's child up until a few months back when they died in a muggle accident. The mother left a letter in their will for Damien."

"Did he have feelings for her?" He asked quietly.

"Oh no, a few years after Voldemort fell that first time, Severus wasn't in a good place. I believe that the loss of your mother affected him greatly Harry." At this, she pursed her lips as though debating telling him something.

"Go on." He encouraged and Minerva took a breath.

"She had red hair, green eyes too. Though a duller green than yours and your mother's."

Harry sat back in his chair, stunned.


	7. Chapter 7 - Shirts and Secrets

Here it is, it's about 4,500 words, finally! I know it's a little slow, both the story progression and my uploading, and to that I just want to say that I really hate reading fanfics where the relationships are rushed, one minute they're enemies, the next, calling each other darling and dearest. Not that I'll ever have Snape call Harry darling or anything... weird. So yes, plus I'm new to this whole story-writing business, I guess better flow/progression/general-writing-skills will improve the more practice I get. :) Also, a big fat merry Christmas to you all!

P.s - I may switch between American and British spelling. I blame Microsoft Word. I can't add the British dictionary without downloading ad-ons and stuff. Too much for me to handle. I am British by the way, I'll have to rely on my brain to pick out the spellings.

P.p.s - My Harry is a bit of a wuss. Canon Harry would never have this many issues. That's if you haven't noticed already...

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 7 - Shirts and Secrets.**

.

So Snape had a son? Harry could barely wrap his head around the thought. Though he also couldn't understand the odd feeling in his stomach that it gave him. Putting it to the back of his mind, he left the hall and headed towards the Defence classroom for his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth year class, grateful it was only an hour long, leaving him more time to spend at home.

The hour dragged, as it does when you want it to fly by. He'd given Victoire's class the introduction to non-verbal magic and set them to studying the first chapter, taking as many notes as possible. He'd travelled around the class, helping where possible and at last the bell rang.

Harry dismissed them and hurried through the corridors to his office where the floo connected. He left a hastily scribbled note to Minerva and grabbed a handful of powder, stowing his elbows away as he climbed over the grate.

Once appearing in the living room, Harry strained his ears to catch Ginny singing in the kitchen, the clinking of plates being put into the drainer and a muggle song playing on the wireless.

He crept across the room and stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene. The afternoon sun filtered through the kitchen window, catching Ginny's hair in a multitude of copper tones, giving it a fiery glow. She was washing up muggle style and there were suds all over the counter. Ginny stared out into the garden with a melancholic expression as she hummed the beginning of the song. She sang well and Harry listened to the words for a minute.

_I can see the weight there in your eyes,_

_I can feel the thorn in your side._

_Your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight._

_One way, down a dead-end street,_

_Broken glass underneath your feet,_

_You think the day won't break, a sunless night._

Ignoring that irritating voice in his head scolding him not to touch, he tiptoed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Ginny to squeal and suds to fly everywhere as she turned in his arms.

"Harry!" Surprised but immensely pleased, she put a soapy hand into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. "Missed you." She murmured, as they broke apart. Harry buried his face into her shoulder and they stood like that for a long moment.

"So how come you're here?" She asked, careful not to push him away, but giving him a hint. He stepped away and sat down at the table behind them.

"Well Minerva said I could visit and I've got three periods free, plus dinner." He shrugged and Ginny moved closer to tilt his head up with a finger.

"I'm glad." Was all she said and Harry smiled. Ginny pulled out a chair and asked how things were going so far.

"The lessons aren't so bad actually." He admitted, and Ginny gave him a smug look. "Haven't seen all of them yet though. I've got the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years to go."

"Teddy's class?" She asked and Harry nodded. "He might try it on. Thinking you'll be lax with him."

"Yeah, I thought that too. I won't let him though, can't be having that." He shook his head with a frown. The last thing he wanted was to be showing favouritism towards a student. He knew how that felt when Snape did it with Malfoy.

"Good. Andromeda will be glad."

"Has Al written home yet?" Harry asked and Ginny shook her head.

"It's been longer than he left it last year but with you there I thought he'd be a bit more comfortable. Why, is something wrong?" She questioned, concerned.

"I don't think so." He paused. "Well apparently on the first night he had a bad nights sleep. Snuck out and went to James' dorm, slept there. They both came to mine the next day, to show them where it was, and James said he's been sleeping these past two nights alright." Ginny looked thoughtful before saying,

"Perhaps he's feeling more secure now that he knows where you are." She wondered and Harry shrugged, unsure. The steady rhythm of a clock was the only sound to punctuate the silence for a long moment.

"Oh Gin, you have to see the unicorns." He breathed, remembering. "They're amazing, I've fed them and helped Hagrid. Thing is though, Snape's been making the formula for them. I just can't imagine it, surprised he gives a damn." He wrinkled his nose and Ginny whacked his on the arm.

"He is capable of caring, Harry, don't be so childish." And Harry, remembering the pensieved memories all too well, closed his mouth. Another long moment passed before his thoughts took on a different direction. He watched Ginny carefully and worried his lower lip unconsciously.

"Did you know he had a son?" Ginny eyebrows rose in momentary surprise before answering with a nod.

"You didn't tell me." Harry said, feeling a little stung.

"I'd only heard it quickly from Hermione. I wasn't keeping anything from you Harry, I promise. I don't know anything about the guy." She explained patiently. "Hermione just mentioned it once, I don't think she knows all that much anyway, it didn't occur to me to mention it. I never thought it would bother you."

"It doesn't bother me." He lied, feeling stupid. "I just wondered why you never said anything. Besides, why would I care if Snape had a son or not?" Sympathy bled into understanding in Ginny's eyes and Harry looked away quickly, feeling the back of his neck burn, which only added to his confusion.

"I'm sorry I never told you when I heard, it didn't seem so important at the time and I never knew enough facts." Harry nodded and Ginny asked quietly how he and Snape were getting on.

Harry's expression turned rather miserable and Ginny groaned inwardly.

"He asked about the food." He whispered and Ginny had to lean in closer.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows something's up." Harry let his head fall into his hands and Ginny strained her ears to hear him. "He said, 'What's your issue with food?' God, he's going to think I'm a right freak." At the last word, Ginny pinched his ear rather hard.

"None of that. What did I say about that word?" She said, a little disappointed he'd used it again.

"But he knows!" Harry insisted and Ginny sighed.

"He was there the first night, of course he saw. It doesn't matter Harry. It's not your fault." She reached a hand up to run through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"What if he figures it out?" He whispered as his head tilted forwards, exposing the back. "What if he laughs at me?" Harry couldn't quite keep the plaintive note out of his voice.

Ginny's hand tightened at the back of his head for a brief second before continuing. "He wouldn't, he's not cruel. Regardless of how much of a git he can be, he wouldn't laugh." She assured.

Harry looked up at the sound of little feet coming down the stairs and through the living room. Ginny withdrew her hand and silently thanked Lily for her timing.

She bounced into the kitchen, hair disarray and a comb lodged halfway through. Her eyes widened as she spotted Harry and Lily let out a squeal of delight, running and jumping onto his lap, causing Harry to grip the table as he steadied himself on his chair.

"Daddy!" She hugged him tight and he wrapped his arms around her in return, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Hey Lil." He spoke softly and she sat more comfortably on his lap, launching into a tale about her friend Herald the frog that she'd found in the garden, Harry nodding at the right moments as her untangled the comb.

"But then mum said I had to let him go." She finished with a pout and Harry laughed, kissing the top of her head discreetly. Though he needn't have worried, Lily wasn't yet near the age where she'd be pushing him away. He combed through her hair and started to plait it, forever fascinated by the colours.

"Why don't you show dad your homework? Perhaps he can help you." Ginny suggested as she put away the dishes from earlier.

After he'd eaten dinner, helped Lily with homework (an early learning book and a few spellings) and later on bathed and put her to bed, Harry took some floo powder from the mantle as Ginny stepped close.

"Visit when you can." She said gently and kissed him hard, pulling him close. He stepped back and asked something he'd been wondering all afternoon.

"What were you thinking of before I came?" Ginny blinked and smiled sadly,

"Someone." She said, taking the floo powder deftly from his hand in his confusion.

"Who?" Ginny kissed him chastely and pushed him back into the fire, throwing down the powder and sending her bewildered husband back to Hogwarts.

Harry spun into his office unsteadily after being unceremoniously shoved through the floo. Though luckily he managed to stayed upright. She didn't answer his question! He grumbled as he righted his robes and checked his watch. By the time he made it to the Ravenclaw common room, it would be just after eight, giving the stragglers a chance.

Harry left his quarters and headed to the west side of Hogwarts. He climbed the spiral staircase that ran up the wall of the tower and stopped at the top, facing the bronze eagle knocker.

"What muggle object can travel the world whilst staying in a corner?" It spoke.

"Uh…" He'd forgotten all about the riddle to gain access. What travelled the world? Well anything really. Staying in a corner? So it was something either attached or inside the thing that travels. What travels around the world? Ah! He thought he had it, but what if he were wrong? He'd look like a right fool stood outside all night. Hoping he was right, he answered, "A stamp", and the door swung open.

Harry went through and the circular tower was just as he remembered, down to the bookcase that Amycus Carrow was slammed into after Harry had used the cruciatus. Shaking his head from dark thoughts, he returned to the present where a good number of Ravenclaw students were staring at him, nonplussed.

"I'm filling in for Professor Flitwick tonight as he's been called away for a meeting. Are the prefects here?" He looked around the room and two older students came over to him as the others went back to their conversations.

"Sir, I'm Amy Paddock and this is Joe Silverberry." The girl gestured to the other prefect and Harry nodded politely.

"The thing is, I've not been here long enough to learn all of the first and second years in your house. I wondered if you'd perhaps be able to help?" Amy smiled and brought Harry over to a noticeboard near the entrance.

"This is a list of all students in Ravenclaw house. It is actually set up to record whether students have been inside the dorms after curfew." Harry's mind instantly went to the night Albus had sneaked out to the Gryffindor rooms. "It's more of a deterrent than anything, the rest of us know it doesn't get checked often, just glanced through when the professor has time."

Harry scanned the list and each first and second year had a green tick next to their names. Spotting Albus', he craned his neck to look around the common room, finding him sat in a large window seat and engaged in what looked like a rather intense game of chess with an older student.

Harry crossed the room and left Albus to his game, climbing the steps that led to the girl's dormitories. He knocked on each door before entering, and was mildly surprised at the tidiness of the rooms. Having grown up in a boy's dorm, he was used to the mess, though his space had always been oddly neat in comparison, and therefore he was consequently the victim of the other boy's teasing for years.

He ambled back down the staircase and started up the boy's stairs, stopping when he came to the first door. Inside, two of the first years were chatting whilst eating what looked like Bertie Botts. Upon seeing who was at the door, one of them squealed whilst the other boy's jaw actually dropped, a greenish coloured bean rolling out and onto the bedcovers.

Harry had to stifle a snort and instead said, "You might want to pick up the bean before it gets stuck in your hair tonight when you go to bed." The boy looked down and stared at the bean for a few moments before looking back up and replying dumbly.

"It's not my bed Sir." The other boy had enough presence of mind to elbow his friend sharply, turning beet red.

"We'll clean it up Sir." Embarrassment now colouring his friends face too.

Harry entered what was Albus' dorm and found it a little messier than the first year's. It was nothing like his Gryffindor room though and with a few waves of his hand, books were straightened and the bedclothes were made. He turned to leave and the one bed caught his eye where the cover hadn't quite lain flat. He ran his hand over it to smooth them out when he felt something underneath, making it uneven.

Harry pulled the duvet back and revealed a dark green button down shirt. He shook it out and realised it was an adult's size, and more precisely, it looked a lot like his one. His favourite shirt. Harry checked the trunk at the end of the bed and it had the initials A.P stamped onto the front. What was his shirt doing in Albus' bed?

He shook his head in bewilderment and stuffed the shirt into his robe; it had probably just made it into Albus' trunk by mistake whilst packing. He checked the other dorms and tidied a little before descending the stairs and returning to the common room. Albus was still in the middle of the game and so Harry left, thanking the prefects on his way out.

Peeves appeared as Harry was walking along the corridor a floor below his rooms and to Harry's surprise, neglected to antagonise him. The poltergeist, to Harry's complete astonishment, inclined his head respectfully as the passed. He hurried along after that, feeling rather disturbed, and almost ran headlong into Teddy and James who were rounding the corner.

"Hi Harry." Teddy greeted him enthusiastically with a hug and James smiled.

"Uh, hi. What are you two up to?" He gave them a suspicious look and they both laughed.

"Dad, we're not up to anything. Just bored." And Harry, seeing opportunity for trouble, invited the two back to his quarters, hoping to keep them away from Peeves.

"Whoa, nice place P." Teddy said as he poked his head into the rooms.

"Did you really just call me 'P'?" Harry grimaced and James laughed from his place on the sofa.

"Yeah, didn't quite work did it?" Teddy agreed and flopped down next to James. Harry emerged from the kitchen and handed the two boys a butterbeer each before plonking himself opposite them with a sigh.

"So then, any news?" Harry ventured and Teddy scoffed.

"News? Fancy word for gossip." He said and Harry laughed.

"Alright, alright. Any gossip?"

"Uhm… Isabelle and Matt are still together, argue loads though." James said and pulled a face.

"Your aunt Hermione and Ron were the same. Always bickering over something or other." Harry said, remembering. "Are you still going out with, or however you say it these days, Victoire?"

Teddy nodded but it didn't seem very confident to Harry. James was watching Teddy curiously and so Harry passed on the question to save Teddy a possible inquisition from his son.

"And what about you?" James looked over to Harry and shook his head.

"No one."

"What about that Ravenclaw girl?" Teddy cut in, making James scowl.

"The prefect?" James pulled a face and made to speak before Harry cut him off this time.

"Amy Paddock?" Both boys turned to look at him strangely.

"How..?"

"I did the rounds for Flitwick earlier, what's this about her then?" He teased, nudging James' shin with his foot.

"Nothing-"

"Yeah right, she asked you to the Hogsmeade weekend." Teddy interrupted.

"What did you say to her?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling a little nauseous as he remembered the disaster that was Madam Puddifoot's.

"He said no, turned her down." Teddy shrugged nonplussed and James started to colour. Getting the feeling of entering dangerous territory, Harry tried to steer the conversation away from the complicated love lives of teenagers and onto safer topics. And so a rant from Teddy about Snape's lack of teaching skills was what filled Harry's ears for most of the night.

Harry sent them both on their way and took out the shirt from his robe, hanging it in his wardrobe after a quick ironing and freshening charm. He climbed into bed soon after and even though the boys had their dramas; he spent a moment to just be thankful that who they were taking to Hogsmeade and snarky Potions professors were the most of their worries.

After an unsettled night, Harry woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped around his pillow, a pathetic substitute. He tossed it aside and jumped into the shower, taking a moment to wake up properly before avoiding the bottle of shampoo and picking up the bar of soap. _It'll do for the likes of him,_ rang the whiny voice in his head and he gritted his teeth as he turned the water up to almost scalding. He lathered the soap in his hands and washed his hair quickly; glad his dream was fading fast like the foam slipping down the drain at his feet.

Harry soon dragged himself into the hall and sat down next to a silent Snape. He served himself breakfast and watched Albus sitting with his chin propped up on a hand. He looked rather tired to Harry and he wondered whether Albus was having difficulties sleeping again.

He put it to the back of his mind, resolving to speak with him if he continued to look worn, and went up to begin his first lesson of the day.

He opened the classroom door as the bell went and took his place in front of the teacher's desk as the students took their seats. Teddy and Mathew settled themselves at the back of the class as Harry cleared his throat to gain the class' attention.

He started off as he did the other classes, soon giving an introduction to non-verbal magic. His and Ginny's predictions came true regarding Teddy, as he chatted almost constantly to Mathew until Harry put a stop to it, firmly but fairly. He let out a silent sigh of relief when Teddy grinned and waved to him as the class left, glad Teddy wasn't upset.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years filed in not long after for their hour before lunch. They would then be back for another hour afterwards, leaving a nice break between the two periods. They were soon seated and Harry caught everyone's attention as stood before the desk and raised his hand for quiet. Harrison Lyle and the Perkins boy looked towards Harry expectantly.

"Today we'll be making a start with non-verbal magic." He announced and the class perked up considerably. "I'll say again that whilst I know that you have covered a little of this, I want to start from the beginning, allowing everyone to properly understand. We'll start with a lumos, as basic as it gets, but once you grasp the simpler spells, it will make it easier to step it up a notch. Mind you, if you are casting any spell non-verbally, it takes a lot of concentration and effort." He warned them and pulled himself up and onto the desk, legs swinging as he spoke.

"You'll find that it takes the same sort of circumstances for non-verbal magic to work as it does with accidental magic. A thought can be very strong when you're feeling panicked or desperate." He studied the class for a moment, noting their attentiveness.

"A long time ago now, I was with my cousin when we were attacked by dementors when they ventured into the muggle neighbourhood where I lived." The class exchanged glances and even Harry was a little surprised at his own forthrightness. "We were under a subway and with the approach of the two dementors, the electricity failed. The thing that muggles use to power the lights." He explained after a few bewildered expressions. "I had dropped my wand and couldn't see a thing. Out of desperation, I'd shouted 'lumos', and there, a few feet away, my wand lit up." Harrison's eyebrows rose, impressed. The Slytherin girl, Sarah Brooks, raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"How old were you sir?" She questioned, making Harry all too aware of the many eyes on him.

"Fifteen." A ripple of appreciative murmurs broke out and Harry quickly caught their attention.

"Right, I want you to take out your wands." A rustle of movement had Harry cringe as he watched students take out wands from various places, pockets, bags and even a sock. Reminded eerily of Alastor Moody, Harry quickly corrected them, urging the class to pick up a wand holster in Hogsmeade or to even ask for one this Christmas.

"Incant aloud first of all. Go on," he encouraged, the classroom soon lighting up. "Extinguish your wands. And now cast again, wordlessly." Harry watched as just under half the class managed to produce light, and those were rather weak, flickering occasionally. He let them try for a few more minutes before calling a halt.

"I thought you said you could cast non-verbally?" He teased. Jenny and Sarah were amongst those who couldn't and looked rather disgruntled.

"Professor, we could, honest. I don't know why it's a problem now." Jenny said, perplexed.

"Does anyone know why that is?" He asked the class at large. After a thoughtful silence, Harrison answered.

"Is it because it has been so long since we last cast anything wordlessly?"

He smiled indulgently, "Spot on. But why? Why does it matter? Surely you don't go casting reparo every day, but that doesn't mean you're going to have trouble the next time you try." When no answers were forthcoming Harry spoke up. "Magic is like a muscle. The more you use it, the healthier it becomes. You cast spells every day, using that one muscle, and so even if you cast a different spell, that same muscle is still being used, exercised. However, with non-verbal spells, it's like using another muscle, one that is underdeveloped compared to the original one. Have you ever done something that aches muscles you didn't know even existed?" A good number of the class nodded. "It's the same sort of thing."

Belby's tentative hand rose and Harry gestured for him to speak.

"Why does it use a different sort of muscle?"

"Good question, it's a rather obscure bit of magical theory and so teachers avoid giving this explanation because there's no 'hard evidence' to back it up, being a theory. Just as there isn't any physical way to test someone's magical core, there is no real way to test individual 'muscles' within it. It may seem a little farfetched, but have you ever seen someone work with elemental magic? Or perhaps mind magic such as occlumency? Or even certain branches of divination? These are all arts in themselves, and yet they are _magic_. Each one of them draws on a person's magic and yet someone who can practice occlumency cannot necessarily perform elemental magic well. With practice, effort and time, that person may well become rather proficient with elemental magic. But that is after they have worked at it, built that 'muscle' up. This gives us the impression that even when someone's main power source is strong, the 'main muscle', it does not mean they are gifted in all areas of magic, just as a swimmer may not be a fast runner, having the wrong muscles developed for that particular job. Do you understand?"

The entire class nodded with dawning understanding, even, Harry was delighted to see, Connor Belby.

"That explains it so much better sir." Harrison spoke up and the rest of the students called out their agreements. "It was frustrating, not being able to do it, thinking that only those who were magically stronger could."

"I'm glad you all understand it better, though don't forget that it isn't an excuse to be lazy, casting spells for everything. You should also realise that becoming too dependent on your magic can be detrimental." He cautioned them and received murmurs of assent.

"Right, so now you know what you're working with, I want you to keep practicing until the end of the lesson."

.

* * *

.

I confused myself writing that explanation. I had it figured out in my head but to actually write it down was a nightmare.

Merry Christmas, stay safe, stay Potterheads.


	8. Chapter 8 - Getting a Little Too Much?

Harry ate his lunch quickly and waited for his class to return. His thoughts unwillingly strayed to Damien Kildare. So he'd found out about his biological father and was trying to get to know him, nothing wrong with that, Harry tried reasoning with the confusing part of him that was irrationally irked by the man. Perhaps if he knew more about the guy, he'd not feel so… unsettled. Yeah, that was probably it, going from an Auror to this, he was bound to be a little cautious of outsiders. Harry made up his mind to visit Neville on his free period after this class.

He called in the class and they set to work with what they were doing before lunch. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see a flicker of light from Belby's wand not too far into the lesson and awarded points for the improvement. The boy had blinked and then ducked his head, shy.

"I have a homework task for you to complete, no matter how far along you've come with your casting." He announced during the last ten minutes of class. As expected, the students grumbled, and Harry spoke over them.

"I want you to practice holding a wordless lumos during your evenings, recording the length of time you can hold the spell for, creating a Casting Diary, we shall call it. You will need to do this every day for a week and I want to stress that it is not a competition. Next week you will be able to look back over your times and notice the improvement as you exercise that part of your magic. I won't be marking you on your times, but on your findings. In next weeks lesson you'll write a summary and that is what I will mark." It was a rather easy assignment, Harry admitted, but in his opinion it would have more of an effect than a fifteen-inch essay.

He dismissed the class on the bell and made his way to the Herbology corridor where Neville's quarters were. He knocked on the simple door and waited, unsure whether Neville had a class. A few moments later though, it opened and revealed a dishevelled man, sporting dirt smudges across one side of his face.

"Heya Harry, come in!" He opened the door wide and Harry entered, looking around intrigued.

"Wow Neville, this is different." They walked through a small corridor that held a few doors, presumably leading to a bedroom and bathroom, before they went into what looked like a giant circular conservatory. The entire wall was glass and Harry could see that it was situated inside a bigger circular garden with high reaching stone walls. The ceiling was glass too, letting in lots of natural light.

"You have your own garden?" Neville sat down on the sofa that faced the garden and laughed.

"Being a Herbology professor would sort of necessitate a private garden Harry."

"Oh, yeah." Harry grinned. The room was furnished with the types of mismatched things at the burrow. Patterned chairs and carpets gave it a grandmotherly feeling and Harry couldn't help but like the room. "It's lovely."

"Yeah, got that cosy feeling about it, doesn't it?" He agreed and Harry nodded.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Harry apologised, gesturing to Neville's face.

"No, not at all. I've just had a class with the first years, messy bunch." He explained, waving Harry's apology off. After a long moment passed, Neville's eyes rested on Harry, making Harry look away, uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"So do you want to tell me the reason you're here or pretend that this is merely a social call and perhaps stumble on the topic you really want to ask?"

Harry's head whipped around from his vague perusal of the garden to Neville. He'd never quite gotten used to the confident man Neville was nowadays, always catching him off guard.

"Uh…" He hedged, biting his lower lip. He'd sound completely nuts if he just started asking questions about Snape's son and he didn't think he'd be able to explain it to Neville when he was confused by it himself. "It's weird." He said eventually, looking back to the garden, watching a few flutterby's in their mid-air dance.

"It's you, of course it is." Neville said simply and Harry threw him a dark look.

"It's about someone… here. In the school." Harry began. "I mean, I'm probably just being a little paranoid, you know how I get." Neville just sat and watched him muddle on with a knowing look, something Harry missed as he refused to meet Neville's eyes. "But better safe than sorry, right?" This time Harry did look up and Neville nodded along, encouragingly.

"Well, there's someone who's in contact with another person outside of the school." Harry went on and Neville had to hide a grin at the ridiculousness of the sentence. That included just about everyone with an owl then. "They write to each other but what if it gets to be… more? If the person comes to the castle, shouldn't they have to go through checks? I mean, look at all the dangerous people who were just able to waltz on in back in our years."

"Harry." Neville leant forward and braced his arms on his knees. "A student can't just invite someone up to the castle. You know that, so you're talking about a teacher?" Harry bit his lip, confirming Neville's suspicions.

Neville watched Harry and said quietly, "I heard Damien's quite nice, arrogant a little, but nice enough."

Harry's eyes went round before he shook his head, "Who said I was talking about him?" Neville stayed silent whilst Harry returned to watching the flutterby's with a fierce intensity.

"He plays beater for a minor league team." Neville offered after the silence had extended far past comfortable.

"He's a wizard?" Harry spoke softly, abandoning his failed pretence.

"Yeah, he went to Durmstrang. Four years younger than Krum. A little arrogant, but charming apparently." He shrugged. "That's Quidditch players for you." Harry threw him a mock glare which had Neville hastily adding, "Professional players, of course."

They talked about safer topics after that and soon enough, their free period was ending. Neville walked Harry to the door and they said their goodbyes. Harry had turned to go when Neville grabbed his arm, startling him.

"His Quidditch schedule is pretty hectic, so they've only seen each other once. Hardly enough for an interference." He dropped Harry's arm and closed the door, leaving Harry wondering at the encouraging look he'd seen from his friend.

Harry made it back just in time for his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seventh years. He set them the Casting Diary assignment that he had given to the other seventh years, pleased with the progress during the two-hour lesson.

The dinner bell sounded and the class dispersed, leaving Harry to sigh. It had been a long day. He went down to the hall and passed Albus on his way to the high table. Noticing he still looked rather worn, Harry sat down surreptitiously next to his son, the surrounding seats empty. He slumped in his seat slightly in an attempt to hide from Minerva's eyes, certain he shouldn't be sitting with a student, regardless of whether he was his son.

"What's up? You look tired." He asked quietly and Albus looked up in surprise, having been caught unawares.

Albus shrugged, "I'm alright, just have a lot of homework that's all." He poked around the food on his plate and Harry frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Al managed a smile and Harry let it drop. He stood up and over the bench, aware of Snape's eyes on him.

"Can I visit later?" Albus' timid voice stopped Harry short. He nodded.

"Of course, any time Al."

Harry took his seat at the staff table and ignored Snape's weighty gaze, spooning himself some stew.

"That child of yours needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut." Snape announced snidely. Harry's hackles immediately rose,

"Albus is not-"

"Not that one." Snape snapped. Harry glanced over to where James sat amongst his friends, talking animatedly to Teddy. "I will not tolerate disruption in my class Potter. Sort it." Harry barely contained rolling his eyes.

"He was rather a handful in my class too." Harry heard Flitwick say. This gave him cause for concern; if just Snape were saying it then Harry would've put it down as Snape being Snape. However, Flitwick? He'd speak to James afterwards, he decided, feeling torn. It was three days into classes and already he felt all over the place. He pushed away his uneaten stew and left the table. Harry walked through the hall and climbed the marble staircase, heading for his rooms.

Once there, he kicked off his robe and shoes and stretched out on the sofa. Harry raised his hand and wordlessly summoned the throw at the foot of his bed. Pulling it over himself, he soon fell into an unsettled sleep.

"Mister Sir! You is needing to wake."

Harry mumbled as he sat up, squinting down at the elf at the foot of the sofa.

"Mimsy is bringing you food sir and Mimsy is telling you that you must eat it all." The elf thrust a tray at him and he managed to grab the bowl of stew before it tipped.

"Uh, I'm not hungry. I've just had dinner." He lied, not particularly in the mood to eat.

"But sir didn't eat the stew, Mimsy is being sent to make sure sir eats." The elf picked up the spoon from the tray and placed it into the bowl.

"Who?" Harry asked, "Who sent you?"

Mimsy looked up regretfully, "Mimsy mustn't say sir." And with that, she vanished.

"Who're you talking to dad?" Albus made his way into the main living quarters and dumped his bag at the end of the sofa, joining Harry under the throw. Harry blinked a few times before sighing.

"No one." Albus looked a little dubious before nodding towards the stew.

"Aren't you going to eat that?"

Harry held it out to him but Al shook his head.

"No, I don't want it, it's yours. You didn't eat at dinner."

"Was it you who sent the elf?" Harry asked.

"What?" Albus looked genuinely puzzled and so Harry waved his hand and tucked into the stew.

Half an hour later found Harry asleep again on the sofa with Albus sat near his feet, a book propped on top of Harry's curled up legs.

"James, I don't see why you turned her down!" Teddy shook his head, bewildered at his friend as they sat in Teddy's dorm.

"I don't like her."

"You don't know her." Teddy argued. James fidgeted for a moment whilst Teddy tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Are you going to break up with Victoire?" James asked, chewing his thumbnail.

"What? Stop trying to change the subject." Teddy flopped unceremoniously onto his bed, all too aware of James watching him.

"Are you?" He persisted, to Teddy's annoyance.

"That has nothing to do with my question. Stop being a git."

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade." James mumbled.

"What d'you mean?" Teddy sat up so he was resting back on his elbows, shirt dishevelled from where he'd flung himself onto the bed.

"I don't want to go." James looked up briefly before looking hurriedly away, puzzling Teddy even more.

Teddy sighed. "I don't know whether I'm going to break it off with her, she's nice, yeah. We get on." He shrugged, indifferent.

"But you don't really like her? Not _like_ like?" James asked, glancing up again.

Teddy sat bolt upright, "Whoah! Hang on, do _you_ like her? Cause that's wrong James, she's your cousin!" Teddy made a face and James shook his head.

"God no! I don't like her! Not like that, that's gross Ted." James grimaced and Teddy laughed, their little discussion forgotten amidst the teasing that followed.

Harry woke from his nap slowly, noting the absence of Al at his feet. He yawned loudly and opened his eyes properly to see Albus climb back into his space at the end of the chair.

"What's the time?" He asked, sitting up.

"Nearly my curfew, I'd best go." Albus left the sofa again and Harry walked with him to the door.

"Straight there, no wandering." He warned. "Do you have much homework left?"

"No, I did some before I came here, just a little bit left now." Albus said, picking up his bag from by the portrait hole and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Good, well just finish that off and have an early night. I don't want to see you tired tomorrow at breakfast." Harry smiled hesitantly as Albus stood there shuffling his feet.

"Will do, Dad."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and stepped back, giving Albus room to pass.

"Goodnight." He said quietly.

Suddenly, Albus hugged him tight, Harry's own arms responding by wrapping around his shoulders.

"Night Dad." Albus said, his voice muffled in Harry's shirt. He seemed to sigh before pulling back and flashing Harry a bright smile.

Harry stood there for a while before realising Al had left.

Thursday dawned clear and bright, the sun shining onto Harry as he lay on one side of the bed, an arm outstretched to the other. Ginny's side at home. He dragged himself from bed and stumbled into the shower, grabbing the bar of soap as he went.

Twenty minutes later, Harry took his seat in the great hall, clean but irritable.

"Getting a bit too much for you to handle?" Came a snide voice from Harry's right. _Just ignore him_, he thought.

"No, I can manage just fine, thanks." Oh great, that lasted long.

"What is it this time?" Snape carried on, oblivious to Minerva's discouraging shake of her head. "Nightmare? Those brats? The wife?"

Harry heeded his earlier advice and grabbed some toast, leaving the table before Snape could see how damn close he was. Fuming silently, he sat down with Al, ignoring the whispers and looks of surprise directed his way.

Minerva looked down the hall to where Harry now sat, he smiled at his son, but she could see the tightness around his eyes.

"Severus." She said, in a low voice. He merely raised a brow. "You only had to ask."

He frowned, "What on earth are you talking about woman?" He turned to look upwards as the owls flew in.

"You needn't attack him. Ask him whether he slept well next time, you may get a better response."

He turned and gave her an incredulous look. "Why would I care?"

Minerva shook her head and unrolled the paper, paying the owl and then turning from Severus to read it, effectively tuning him out.

Harry glanced up to the staff table when an owl landed in front of Snape, holding out a letter. The man untied and pocketed it, barely glancing at the front.

"So who are you teaching first?" Albus asked, catching his attention. Harry noticed that he looked well rested this morning, a testament to an early night.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth years."

"That's Victoire's class!"

"Mmhmm." Harry agreed through a mouthful of toast.

"I wish you could teach our year, our professor is so boring." Albus complained, causing Harry to chuckle.

"There's no way I'm teaching little brats." He teased, poking Albus' shoulder.

"You sound like Snape." He said, deadpanned.

"Oh god."

This lesson would be three hours long. Three hours. Why did he agree to this?

The class filtered in and took their seats. Harry began with the introduction he'd given his seventh years, and soon had them practicing. There were very few results but that was to be expected, them not having performed non-verbal magic before. He sent Isabelle to the hospital wing after she'd sneezed all over him when he'd passed. Full up with a cold and no sense either.

The three hours dragged by for Harry, though the students seemed to be in good spirits despite only a handful having managed even a flicker. Just as the class was packing up for lunch, Harry called their attention.

"It will take a lot of practice for you to be able to cast non-verbally, and eventually wandless for those who are able to focus well. I don't want you to feel as though you aren't getting anywhere with this, it will take a while." The class nodded in understanding before one of the twins raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Sir, can you do wandless magic?"

Harry nodded. "Most average level spells, though it lacks direction, useless in a duel. Wandless is more like a controlled burst of magic as the wand is what helps channel and direct."

"Could you show us please?" Harry chewed his lip, reluctant. But with no real excuse, was forced to oblige. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on the hanging skeleton above their heads. The students watched, fascinated as he raised his hands and closed his eyes, picturing the bone shining, turned to diamond. The appreciative sounds from the students had Harry opening his eyes.

The skeleton was now made of diamond, the light that hit it reflected and bounced around the room, dazzlingly bright. In the tiny rays you could see the dust particles in the air floating around the room, making it seem almost ethereal.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Victoire whispered. Harry raised his hand to cancel the charm when Victoire shouted out.

"No! Don't reverse it. Please, unc-Sir! Leave it there, it's pretty."

"It's distracting." Harry countered, cheeks warm.

"It's an experiment." Marcus spoke up. "To see how long your non-verbal spells last, just like these Diary's we're doing."

"Yeah! Something to aim for, right sir?" His twin, Morgan joined in, grinning.

Harry sighed, glancing up.

"I'm not taking the blame for this!" He said instead and the class cheered as they left.

Harry ate lunch in his quarters after stopping by the kitchens for some food. He didn't particularly feel like the trek down to the hall and instead enjoyed a relaxing half hour before being interrupted by one of the school owls at his window.

Dragging himself from the sofa, he pried open the window, letting the owl hop in.

He unfurled the parchment, scanning it quickly once recognising Hagrid's untidy scrawl. The mare was in labour!

Harry threw the note down and hurried out of his quarters, taking a few shortcuts on his way down to the entrance hall. To his surprise he almost walked headlong into Snape as Harry emerged from behind a tapestry.

"Potter, watch where you're going!" He barked, not bothering to stop as he headed towards the front doors.

Harry ignored the man and walked as fast as he could, realising that Hagrid must have informed Snape, judging by the mans brisk stride.

Snape shot him an annoyed look from over his shoulder as Harry followed him across the grounds, obviously having the same destination in mind.

Harry cringed at how he lumbered along, never quite able to match Snape's clean stride, his cloak doing that _thing_. The thing Harry would never admit aloud to thinking was cool. As they neared the forest, Harry found himself holding the edges of his cloak at the front and giving them a swoosh, outwards, to see whether they would billow. Perhaps it was how he walked? He tried flapping his cloak a few more times before looking up and seeing Snape giving him the oddest look as they walked. Harry felt his cheeks burn and was eternally grateful for the darkness beneath the trees.


	9. Chapter 9 - Births and Outbursts

.

Hi guys, my internet has been down so I've not been able to post, plus I've been ill and so has my horse. Therefore I've not been in the best of moods lately, but hopefully it's all better now. Very sorry for the wait! The reviews have been lovely to read :) Really got me in the mood to pick it back up again. Really not sure why half of this is formatted and half is not...

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 9 - Birth and Outbursts.**

.

Snape pushed open the barn door and Harry followed in, both of them making their way to the stall.

"Grab those towels Potter!" Snape demanded, gesturing to the things Hagrid had prepared for the new arrival. Harry scooped them up and joined Hagrid and Snape in the stall.

The mare was breathing heavy, sweating and lying flat out, her head on Hagrid's lap.

"She's not gonna make it." Hagrid said shakily, stroking the mare's neck with trembling hands.

"Focus, Hagrid." Snape said tersely.

"I should'a known! It's my fault, if-"Hagrid continued mournfully, shaking his head.

"Forget it." Snape said impatiently. "Potter, you'll have to do it, get by her rear."

"What?" Harry said, he wasn't actually asking him to…?

"You are delivering this foal. Now. Or. It. Will. Die." Snape enunciated each word as he glared at Harry.

"Why can't you!" He argued.

"Because somebody needs to give the mother a hand. You cannot perform the spell, therefore it will be me."

"What spell?"

"Stop wasting time Potter! She hasn't the energy to get that baby out, I know a spell. Now if you would do as I say-"

"All right, all right!" Harry cringed as he knelt in the straw, faced with the unsightly rear end of a unicorn. "What do I do?" He questioned, helplessly.

"When you see the feet, pull!" Snape set to work, waving his wand over the mare's stomach, incanting something Harry couldn't make out over Hagrid's sobs. Harry set the towels next to him and watched with a grimace as the mare's stomach contracted. This reminded him all too well of when Ginny went into labour with each of their children. At least the mare couldn't break his hand, he thought wryly, with the odd urge to laugh.

After a few more contractions, Harry spotted two feet and all humour vanished when he saw the gunk.

"Is it there?" Snape called, wand still waving a complicated pattern.

"Uh, sort of." Harry said, hesitantly. "Oh, yeah, now it is." And he grabbed hold of the tiny legs and pulled. The mare contracted again and in one fluid motion, the baby slid out and into his lap. Instinct took over and Harry broke the afterbirth, grabbing a towel. The foal was about the size of a Dalmatian, it's legs impossibly spindly, Harry noticed as he rubbed it down, the little one taking lungful's of air as it looked around blearily.

Snape was talking quietly to Hagrid and Harry realised with a cold feeling that the mother was no longer breathing. He looked down at the foal and sympathised, it would have to be hand reared, a job that would be able to cheer Hagrid up, Harry mused. The foal snorted suddenly and Harry laughed, it was rather cute. He looked up to see Snape and Hagrid watching him.

"Er, it seems okay." He began, awkwardly clambering to his feet and depositing the baby onto the straw.

Snape left the stall, leaving Harry feeling decidedly awkward as Hagrid carried on watching him. Snape was soon back though, and handed him a bottle of warm milk.

"Encourage it to stand." Snape said, surprisingly gently. His voice was quiet in the barn and Harry vaguely noticed Hagrid leave, mumbling something about his stove. He crouched back down and caught the foal's attention. He showed it the bottle, letting it suckle for a moment before taking it away and standing up.

Snape bent down and nudged its back end, and sure enough it scrambled onto shaky legs. Harry waited for it to find its balance and it took a few tentative steps towards Harry, searching for the bottle. He couldn't hide the smile on his face as it suckled, feeling inexplicably proud. Harry raised his head to look at Snape and saw the tiniest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

The uncharacteristic moment was broken when Snape's wand emitted a beeping sound.

"I must leave to oversee a detention. Remain here until Hagrid returns." And with that, he left the stall.

...

Friday morning started with three periods free for Harry, more than enough time to visit the new-born foal. He grabbed a few slices of toast and absently noticed that Snape wasn't there. There was a drizzly rain this morning and so Harry pulled his cloak around himself as he pushed open the entrance doors.

He passed no one on the way to the barn, not that he expected to, breakfast had only just began. He munched on the toast as he walked. He was quiet entering the barn, not wanting to disturb any sleeping inhabitants, and tiptoed to the stall, peeking over. He spotted Snape kneeling on the straw, feeding the baby, and cursed inwardly. Snape hadn't heard him and so he could possibly sneak back out undetected, avoiding an awkward situation. But then the stubborn part of his mind insisted that he had a right to be here too! No matter how uncomfortable Snape made it, he should be able to go where he liked. Harry's decision was made up for him though when the foal spotted him and ignored the bottle in favour of giving a soft nicker to him, startling both Harry and Snape.

He made his way into the stall, refusing to show any sheepishness at being caught. Snape merely raised one eyebrow, a clear indication that Harry's acting wasn't up to par.

"Where's the mother?" Harry asked as Snape watched the foal attempt to chew on the lapels of Harry's cloak.

"Buried, out in the forest. Here's the bottle, he clearly prefers you. Goodness knows why." Snape muttered the last whilst throwing a sour glance his way. Harry chewed his lower lip, stung.

Harry took the bottle and avoided Snape's eyes. Certain he'd feel the coldness in them. At the same time he berated himself, why did it bother him? It never had before, so why were even the most casual slights cutting him? Harry gritted his teeth and offered the bottle to the foal.

"A 'he' then?" He said, determined not to give Snape the satisfaction.

"That is what I said." Snape drawled and Harry's temper rose, frustration towards himself and Snape making it simmer just below the surface. He stepped back, though not removing the bottle from the foal's mouth.

"Take it then, I have to go." Harry lied, eager to leave now.

"No." Snape simply said. Harry exhaled noisily.

"Look, I said that I don't want to argue." He grounded out, aware of the foal watching him steadily.

"I am not arguing, Potter. Stop dramatizing everything." After a long pause, Snape spoke again. "Is that what the food issue is, dramatizing?"

Harry's indignation caused him to blurt out, "No! I just don't like people taking my food!" He felt the colour drain from his face. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Where you not spoilt enough? Normal children learn to share." Snape goaded. And Harry, shaken by the 'normal' comment, found himself speaking out again, his voice shaky and his emotions haywire.

"I'm not normal!" He shouted, startling the foal though he didn't notice. "They'd take it! They'd take it and I'd have nothing!" He took a shaky breath and felt ridiculously close to tears. He avoided looking at the now silent man, he would laugh, Harry was sure of it. The silence stretched on and the foal remained standing at the back of the stall, its fear of him making Harry flee the stall and barn, the rain now heavier as it soaked his hair and face. He wanted Ginny.

He took a few breaths to calm himself when he returned to his rooms before stepping into the grate and flooing home. Harry stood for a moment in the quiet room before searching the house. He found Ginny still asleep in their bed, and felt immensely guilty for disturbing her just because he couldn't handle Snape. He toed off his shoes and dumped his cloak on the floor before crawling in carefully, immediately comforted as he lay down in front of her. She smiled and shifted closer, burrowing into his chest.

"What brings you home?" She murmured, eyes still closed.

"I told him. About the food." He mumbled and Ginny's eyes flew open and she leaned back in order to look at his face properly.

"And? What did he say?" She questioned, her hand coming up to card in his damp hair when he remained silent.

"I don't know, I ran." Harry admitted, embarrassment clear in his voice. She kissed his nose and he opened his eyes from where he'd had them screwed shut. Ginny could see the fear, shame and confusion as he looked at her and she silently cursed Snape, the insensitive git.

Eventually, she dragged the full story from Harry and was disappointed he hadn't stayed. Not because he'd left, but because she knew that if Harry had waited for an answer, he would have realised Snape wouldn't have laughed. That was if he'd figured it out, though it didn't take a genius, and Snape wasn't one to miss the little things. Harry was currently asleep curled next to her, head resting close as she played with his hair.

The bedroom door was pushed open and Lily came in, asking for breakfast. Ginny held a finger to her lips to quieten her and pointed to Harry, half hidden under the blanket.

"Daddy!" Lily climbed onto the bed and shuffled under the covers, stomach forgotten, and put her face right up close to Harry's.

"Leave him be." Ginny chided gently. But Lily only snuggled closer. Well, as close as she could get with Harry's legs drawn up. Ginny left to make a start on their late breakfast.

...

Harry left home feeling much better quite some time later. Ginny was always able to do that, comfort and calm him whilst helping him see reason. Looking back on the situation, he hadn't really said why exactly he had a problem, and instead just yelled at the man. He should have stayed, and he also didn't need to get so worked up, something that embarrassed him to no end whenever he thought back. Years he'd spent as an auror, and never once did any of the criminals rile him up, make him _react_, as much as Snape did. And Harry was still confused as to why. He'd asked Ginny and she smiled at him as though he were being particularly stupid. She'd said it was because he cared. Cared? What Snape thought? Ha, bloody likely!

Lunch was in ten minutes and Harry was determined to make an appearance in the hall, especially since having missed breakfast. He walked down sedately, taking his seat whilst only a few other staff members were there. Neville soon joined and they chatted amiably until the lunch bell rang.

Food appeared and Harry busied himself with filling his plate. He'd just started eating when students entered the hall. Minerva joined them and Harry struck up a conversation, anything to avoid glancing behind him at the staff door. Snape, however, made his appearance through the main doors, which was completely missed by Harry, as was Snape's falter in stride as the man scanned the high table.

Snape took his seat next to Harry and Harry's shoulders stiffened. Opting to ignore the man, Harry forced himself to eat every bit of food on his plate. It would be just Snape's thing to ask for a potato. He watched Albus and was pleased to see him chatting across the table to an older student, the one Harry recognised as Albus' chess partner the time he'd done the Ravenclaw rounds. He looked well rested this time, it was just James he had to speak with now. He'd leave that until he had another complaint, he decided. After their talk a few days ago about Hogsmeade and girls, Harry was feeling inclined to put it down to teenage rowdiness. Something that would hopefully calm down once they settled into the new term.

He managed to ignore Snape the entire meal and his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seventh years double period passed without incident. The last classes before the weekend were the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years, Teddy's class, in which Harry was surprised, and a little concerned, to see Teddy not so… Teddy. The boy was loud, cheerful and a downright nuisance sometimes, nothing like the meek boy in his class that afternoon. Harry had noticed Mathew shooting his godson glances throughout the class; perhaps they'd had an argument? But then again, he mused, they hadn't seemed tense with each other when Harry had them practicing in pairs. Then Harry remembered Teddy's reluctance when he'd asked about Victoire. That was most probably the issue.

Harry went down for dinner and ignored Snape once again. The man had kept to himself and Harry was just fine with that. Ginny's owl, Nox, landed in front of him, holding out a letter. He took the envelope whilst handing Nox some bacon rind and read through it quickly. She'd forgotten to tell him when he was home that they were going for a meal with Ron and Hermione Saturday evening. And to wear his green shirt!

Harry bit his lip, he hated going out for meals. The possibility that Ginny would hate where they went, the food and also that Harry would mess up had him cringing at the thought. It was with no small amount of embarrassment that he'd never actually taken Ginny out for a meal, just the two of them. Ginny understood, though she had never actually questioned him, and so Ginny and Hermione always arranged their meet-ups.

...

Saturday came and Harry went down to the hall for breakfast, feeling mixed emotions with Snape absent. He found himself disappointed somewhat; if Snape were there then perhaps he would say something. On the other hand, Harry didn't want to be on the receiving end of Snape's sharp tongue. He just wanted Snape to say what he was going to eventually say rather than prolonging it, making Harry uneasy. He sighed and finished his breakfast before heading down to the barn.

"Hiya Hagrid!" Harry called as he rounded the pumpkin patch.

Hagrid waved and made his way over, inviting Harry into his hut for a cup of tea. Hagrid sank into his chair and pushed a plate of ominous looking biscuits towards him, which Harry politely declined.

"I got a favour to ask yeh." Hagrid announced after taking a few swigs. Harry looked up expectantly.

"I'll be away tomorrow, gotta go visit a man abou' some skrewts."

"Skrewts?" Harry questioned, with no small amount of alarm.

"Yeh, bin thinkin' bou' givin' them another go." Harry cringed and was silently thankful that neither of his boys were in Hagrid's classes, Albus only being a second year and James having dropped the class for his O.W.L year.

"So…?" Harry prompted.

"Can yeh keep an eye on the foal? Oh an' he needs a name you know, but I'll leave tha' to the two of yeh." Hagrid said, waving his hand absentmindedly.

"What two? And yeah sure, I'm here tomorrow." Harry agreed, taking a sip.

"Yeh and 'fessor Snape o' course. Now don' be lookin' like tha', I thought yeh sorted things?" Hagrid leant forward to look at Harry closely and he sighed quietly.

"Yeah well it's difficult." Harry shrugged. "We just don't get on, nothing's going to change."

"Tosh. It'll do yeh both good. Yeh clash cause yeh so similar." Hagrid chuckled at Harry's affronted look. "Stubborn, quick tempered an' yeh both too cautious to let anyone close."

"Don't be ridiculous Hagrid. We are nothing alike." Harry said mulishly, his tea soon grew cold as they sat in silence.

...

Harry pushed aside the various shirts he had hanging in his wardrobe and then started searching the drawers underneath. He'd lost his shirt, he was sure he'd hung it up, or had he left it in his robe pocket? He checked. Not there. It was half six and Harry was due to be home in an hour in order to meet with Ginny and then travel to the restaurant where they'd be meeting Ron and Hermione. Perhaps the elves had taken it to clean? He ran a hand down his face, Ginny was going to kill him if he didn't wear the shirt. He had to admit though, even _he_ liked the shirt, and he was usually so critical of himself. It did look nice and fitted perfectly and the green matched his eyes precisely.

Both Ginny and Hermione turned into absolute _girls_ when the four of them went out. It frankly scared both he and Ron, they practically tortured them. Okay, so maybe that was a little exaggeration, but they were still expected of high standards. Harry had to use a sodding comb! Not that it made any difference though. He'd never admit it, but their nights out were something Harry looked forward to, no matter how much primping they were forced to endure. Setting aside the time to just be friends without the pressures of work or the children. It was a welcome reprieve.

Harry was about to admit defeat when he tried to summon the shirt. Nothing. He groaned, looking at his other options in the wardrobe.

_Thump._

He whirled around, scanning the room for the location of the soft unmistakable thump that was his shirt. Harry blinked, perplexed as he looked through his room window. There, on the windowsill outside, sat a green piece of material. He unlatched the window and picked up the shirt, shaking it out. Creased.

A knock sounded on the portrait door and Harry tossed the shirt onto the sofa on his way to the portrait.

"Hagrid, hello." Said Harry, surprised to see the man stooped in front of his doorway.

"Change of plans, could yeh pop down to feed the foal in a few minutes, only I gotta go now, there's a chap who said he's passin' through an' got some er, stuff, for me to see." Harry waved him off, not wanting to implicate himself in any of Hagrid's schemes.

"Sure, I'll pop down now."

"Thanks Harry, I owe yeh." Hagrid clapped him hard on the shoulder causing Harry to stumble into the frame.

...

Harry hurried through the castle and across the grounds, glancing at his watch as he went. He should make it in time, he reckoned.

"Hey." He greeted the foal softly as he entered the barn. The foal was stood next to the older ones, and was quite a bit smaller. He came wandering over and sniffed at him while Harry extricated a bottle from the storage bag on the shelf. Soon enough, the foal was suckling and Harry wound his fingers through the fluff of mane. What would they call him? Nothing came to mind, and so Harry hoped Snape would have an idea. Harry had skipped dinner, entertaining himself with a book in his rooms and so he hadn't ran into Snape. The man wasn't in the hall for lunch either and so the uncertainty was prolonged. It was a niggling thought, irritating until he almost felt the need to confront Snape with a childish, 'So what?' just to know where he stood.

The foal finished the bottle and Harry glanced at his watch. Just gone seven. Harry ran back to his rooms as quickly as possible without looking daft, jumping into the shower quickly and grabbing the bar of soap. Once finished, he slung a towel around his waist and wiped the steam from the mirror, allowing him to see as he shaved. He traipsed back into the living area and ironed his shirt with a quick spell before getting dressed. He looked himself over in the mirror critically before sifting through his hair until it remained in some semblance of order. He wore the green shirt and unbuttoned the cuffs, rolling them to his elbows. Dark trousers and shoes, and his hair was actually behaving. It still stuck up slightly, but rather than lay haphazardly in every direction, it had a sort of style to it, flatter at the back and then up at the front. [A/N: See Dan's esquire photo-shoot for the hair I'm trying to get at. Bloody gorgeous.]

His scrutiny was interrupted as Albus entered, immediately heading for the kitchen.

"Good evening to you to." Harry muttered.

"Oh, hey dad." He said, re-emerging from the kitchen. His eyes widened as he looked at Harry and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't think it's too much? Not enough?" Albus shook his head, looking uncertain. Harry groaned and turned back around to face the mirror. "It fits, right?" Harry asked, suddenly afraid he'd become too big for the shirt.

_Crack_

"Mimsy is bringing sir his dinner."

"I don't want food, sorry, but I'm eating out, Mimsy. Thanks anyway." The elf frowned and placed the plate of food on the coffee table before disappearing. Harry sighed.

"Can I have it?" Albus asked, still watching Harry carefully.

"Yeah." He looked at his watch, he needed to leave soon.

"The shirt's fine dad, I like it." Albus said quietly from his place on the sofa. Harry smiled and walked behind the sofa, leaning over and stealing a chip.

"Make sure you're in your dorm before curfew Al." He closed his hands on the back of the sofa as Albus leant back, tilting his head to look up at Harry.

"Mm, have fun." He grinned and Harry gave in to his urge to ruffle Albus' hair and Albus just smiled brighter. He left his hand in his hair and trailed it forwards, swiping his thumb across Albus' forehead gently.

"Night." He said, before leaving Albus to eat in peace.

.

* * *

.

Google the Esquire photo-shoot, you won't regret it. Mmm, Dan.


	10. Chapter 10 - Dining and Discussions

Hi again! Any suggestions for names? Managed to get quite a bit of the planning done which should help me to write faster. I've been trying to keep track of the little things with not much luck and so I have a planning document on Word that is twenty-five pages long, full of notes, character info and the (made up)school timetable! Much easier now that I haven't got it all stored in my teensy brain. I'm alright once I'm going, it's the starting off that throws me every time. Hopefully now that I have a more concrete direction, I won't be stopping to go back and add things. Yippee!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

.

"Make sure you're in your dorm before curfew Al." He closed his hands on the back of the sofa as Albus leant back, tilting his head to look up at Harry.

"Mm, have fun." He grinned and Harry gave in to his urge to ruffle Albus' hair and Albus just smiled brighter. He left his hand in his hair and trailed it forwards, swiping his thumb across Albus' forehead gently.

"Night." He said, before leaving Albus to eat in peace.

.

.

**Chapter 10 - Dining and Discussions. **

.

.

Harry stumbled out of the floo and brushed himself off.

"Gin?" He called, making his way through the room and looking up the stairs. Ginny emerged a moment later looking beautiful. She wore a short black evening dress that reached the top of her knees, it was moulded to fit every curve and accentuated her hips as she descended the stairs. It had no sleeves, just an emerald strap that went across one shoulder and her hair was pinned up, a few stray curls framing her face.

"You, , are late." She scolded, coming to stand in front of him.

"Only five minutes," Harry protested, chewing his lip. Ginny took pity on him and pulled him closer by the waistband of his trousers.

"Mm, you smell nice." Ginny murmured into his neck. Her breath was giving him goosebumps.

"Daddy!" Came a shout and Harry reeled backwards. Ginny let him go and turned to see Lily fling herself towards Harry, jumping and causing him to catch her.

"Hey Lil." He said, smiling.

"Are you staying this time?" She asked, her bottom lip protruding. He looked to Ginny for help.

"Up to daddy." Ginny answered with a glint in her eye. Uncertain as to what Ginny was up to, Harry answered hesitantly.

"Well, I have to be at Hogwarts tomorrow to feed the baby unicorn as Hagrid's away. So, I'll stay tonight and then see you before I go back?" Lily beamed and Harry watched Ginny carefully. Ginny shooed Lily who left the hallway in order to find Molly who'd agreed to babysit for them.

"So you're staying the night?" She said demurely, coming close again.

"If- if you want me to."

"Shut up Harry." And she kissed him soundly.

.

.

Harry held open the restaurant door for Ginny and they both went in, scanning the room for Hermione and Ron. It was a lovely place, quiet and even though it wasn't usually Harry's cup of tea, if it meant Ginny would dress up like this then he was all for it.

"There they are." Ginny pointed to a booth in a secluded corner. The table was laid for four and the few candles there made it seem cosy. They said hello and sat down, Harry and Ron sitting on the same bench, with Hermione and Ginny sitting opposite their husbands.

"For once it's not me who's late." Ron teased and Harry flushed.

"Yes well it still took you ages to find your shoes, honestly Ron, if you put them away-"

"Whoa! No bickering on our nights out you two, you know that." Ginny interrupted with raised hands. "Don't want to hear it."

"So why were you late?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Unicorn foal, needed feeding." He answered, averting her eyes and studiously avoiding looking at Ron at all. It was the truth!

"And he also looked damn gorgeous when he came home." Ginny threw in casually, causing Ron to grimace as he took a sip of wine. Hermione grinned whilst Harry flushed.

"I don't need to hear this, can't we section this under the ban too?" Ron moaned.

"Nothing happened!" Harry whispered, aware of a few closely sitting customers.

"Only because we were already running late." Ginny supplied unhelpfully. Harry scowled.

"Stop." Ron's clapped his hands over his ears and Hermione hid her sniggers behind her glass.

"For goodness sake Ron, it's only a bit of groping." Ginny smirked. Harry closed his eyes in defeat.

"Good evening." A young waitress approached their table and smiled at them all warmly. "Are you ready to order or can I get you anything in the meantime?" She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and seemed to delegate Harry as the speaker by the way she was watching him patiently. He looked around the table to see Hermione still smirking, Ron rolling his eyes and was rather surprised to see Ginny watching the waitress coldly.

He ordered his food and left Ginny, Ron and Hermione to order their own. He poured himself a glass of wine and also some for Ginny when she nodded. The waitress left their table with their orders, glancing back at them before disappearing into what Harry assumed were the kitchens.

"Why did I have to speak?" He complained quietly and Ron snorted.

"Fucking clueless." He said, shaking his head.

"Ronald! Watch your language." Hermione scolded though her eyes shone with amusement. Harry, perplexed, looked to Ginny. She gave him a lopsided smile and shook her head. Harry shrugged and picked up his wine.

The food was delicious, and they were halfway through when the conversation steered towards their nights out.

"There was a lovely place along the Thames." Hermione said, cutting into her salmon. "We went not long ago, nice food and the atmosphere was relaxing." Ron nodded and Ginny listened attentively.

"What about the one in Brighton?" Ron offered and Hermione turned thoughtful.

"The one with the jazz band?" She asked and Ron nodded. "Not as nice as the one on the Thames, though they were both wonderful. You just liked the bigger portions." She teased and they all laughed.

"It's nice eating out." Ginny said, and Harry couldn't help but detect the note of wistfulness as she said it. Guilt burned in his stomach making the wine bitter in his mouth. He ought to be treating Ginny to things. Nights out, little presents, flowers even. Just something. But he couldn't get her things for her birthday or Christmas without feeling nauseous. Added to that, his frustration over his irrational reaction, left Harry dreading the special occasions. He didn't want the stress, and that was what Harry excused himself with in his head whenever situations like this arose. It was far easier to endure that uncomfortable twist in his stomach and wait for the moment to pass than to face the glaringly obvious issue. Ginny was fine with it, he reasoned, watching her talk quietly with Hermione as she toyed with the stem of the glass. She was happy, they were happy, and he needn't drag things out of the woodwork.

"Maybe if you start small mate." Ron said, glancing surreptitiously over at Ginny. His hushed voice caught Harry's attention and his brain tried to focus on what Ron had said.

"What do you mean?" He murmured, so quiet that only Ron would hear.

"Look, to anyone else it's not noticeable. But to us…" Ron fidgeted with the tablecloth for a moment, clearly uncomfortable. "What I mean is… whatever it is that's stopping you, just… just let it go. Whatever stupid voice is in your head, just ignore it." Harry became very still.

"I don't know what you're on about Ron. Who the fuck hears voices?" His voice was surprisingly steady. Ron's mouth tightened.

"I'm just saying, it's what women want. You know, showing your feelings through stupid things like chocolate. Though I don't see the logic in that, 'you are beautiful, here, have some chocolate and get fat.' God, you do not want to get chocolate when they're on a diet." Ron finished grimly.

"We're fine. She understands." Harry replied, nodding and smiling briefly when Hermione and Ginny left for the loo.

Ron shrugged. "Understands, sure. But that doesn't mean it doesn't bother her."

The waitress came over again and seemed to have something in her eye judging by the amount she was blinking. Ron picked up his glass and took a generous swig.

"Why don't you look in the mirror, it's easier to get it out when you do it that way." Harry suggested, a moment later, wine was being sprayed across the table and on the back of his neck. He turned around and gave Ron an incredulous look. It soon turned puzzled when he noticed Ron hiding his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Sorry about him." He apologised to the waitress.

"It's okay." She sighed and left their table, passing their bill to another waiter stood by the kitchens. He made his way over.

"Look what you did Ron." Harry scolded. Ron was still laughing, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he looked at Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. That had nothing to do with me." He chuckled quietly and the waiter arrived at their table and handed Harry the bill.

.

.

Harry and Ginny arrived home at a quarter to eleven. Harry pressed his palm to their front door and it swung open, admitting them into the hall. He raised his hand and the lights came on, glowing softly, as they went into the living room where Molly was reading.

"Oh, hello dears. Did you have a good night?" She put the book down and brushed her dress off before stepping forward to hug them both.

"Yes mum, thanks. We really appreciate you looking after Lily."

"Nonsense, don't be silly Ginny. She's my granddaughter, I love spending time with her, and you never visit me and your father enough. Either of you." She added with a stern glance to Harry.

Not too long after, Molly flooed home and Harry and Ginny were left alone, Lily fast asleep in her bed.

Ginny stood close, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe it's only been one week. Seems like ages."

"Mm, I have been back a few times though. How are you sleeping?" He said and she smiled tightly.

"About as well as you I'd imagine." Ginny quipped, obviously knowing he wouldn't admit to having difficulties sleeping and also not wanting him to feel guilty. She'd admitted it, in her way.

"Good job I'm staying tonight then, perhaps we'll be up bright eyed and bushy tailed, I think is the saying, tomorrow." Ginny raised an eyebrow and leant towards him to whisper in his ear. Her breath ghosted across his neck and he closed his eyes.

"Catching up on sleep is the last thing on my mind." She whispered.

.

.

Harry watched Albus rub his eyes with a frown. He clearly hadn't slept much last night and Harry was at a loss what to do. Al had put it down to too much homework, but it had been a Saturday night, and Albus had never been one to procrastinate with his work. It was James who received detentions for late homework. Speaking of which, Harry needed to speak with him after breakfast. He looked back to Albus who was now pushing scrambled egg around his plate. Making his mind up, Harry noted Neville's empty seat next to Flitwick and smiled inwardly. He left his seat and took Neville's, greeting the short Charms professor as he did.

"So what brings you to our end of the table? Surely our company is not worth parting with your prestigious position." Flitwick teased, turning away from Minerva to face him.

"Prestigious position?" He scoffed. "Oh yes, sitting next to Snape is the highlight of every mealtime."

Flitwick chuckled, "I wasn't quite thinking of that, but surely you'd realised." He looked at Harry through squinted eyes, seeing something Harry wasn't.

"Uh, not a clue sir." He said blankly.

"Minerva has always been particular with her company." He divulged quietly. "The rest of us couldn't fail to notice that as soon as you arrived, she seated you on her right rather than seating you with the other newer staff members. Over the years I have worked my way up the table so to speak. I have known Minerva for many a year now and as such, she seated me on her left when she gained the title of Headmistress." Flitwick winked conspiratorially and Harry blinked, astounded by the politics in seating arrangements.

"But- but then I cheated really? I mean, surely Snape should be there instead. I know they clash sometimes but they trust each other." Harry said, glancing down the table to the new professors, expecting glares to be sent his way. They seemed to be perfectly fine though and so he turned to listen to his old professor.

"Those two have more issues with each other than I care to count, they care, don't misunderstand me. But he's not you, you're her boy Harry, never forget that. She chose you at her side, none of us here have missed that."

Harry looked down, embarrassed. Sure, Minerva was kind in her own way but what Flitwick was saying sounded as though she _really_ cared, and not just simply had a soft spot for him. Ginny had teased him about it before, saying they'd got away with everything because she'd gone easy on them. It hadn't seemed like that to him!

He shook his head, "It's just a seat, really." Flitwick gave him an odd smile, one that made him uncomfortable. "I wanted to ask you about Albus."

His eyes flicked to Albus and back to Harry.

"I had wondered whether you would come to me with an explanation to be honest."

"You don't know? He said he wasn't sleeping well because of homework, but now I'm not so sure." Harry bit his lip.

"I have made enquiries and the second year homework load is considerably lighter than in previous years, especially with it being only the first week back." Harry rubbed his forehead. "Perhaps he is missing his mother?"

"Maybe." Harry said quietly. That could be it, he wondered.

"With you here, he may be feeling torn as to where he would like to be. The difficulty we had last year was that both of you were home, therefore he had a place in mind as to where he felt safest." Flitwick explained and Harry was sure that he'd found the problem. Albus was almost impossible last year. In the end, they'd agreed that Albus return home for the weekends. Though what would they do now?

"I'll speak to him." Harry promised, that feeling of failure making his stomach churn. He needed to speak with both of his boys now.

"I shall ask my prefects to keep an eye on him."

.

.

Harry caught James after breakfast and pulled him into an unused classroom.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in Charms and Potions?" Harry asked, leaning back against the table. James frowned a little before scowling.

"Snape was winding everyone up! So he blamed it one me of course and gave me detention." He folded his arms across his chest and Harry sighed heavily.

"I know perfectly well how he can be, don't sink to it." Feeling rather hypocritical, Harry continued. "He just likes to get a reaction, beat him by not giving him one. Though that doesn't explain Charms?"

James looked away and shifted his feet. Harry could see from a mile off that this time James felt he was in the wrong.

"I was only messing around." He mumbled.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, dreading a story to emerge that had likeness to his father and Sirius' days.

"Put disillusioned pins on peoples seats." James admitted and Harry had to control his expression. A disillusionment spell, at fifteen! Instead he fixed his most disapproving look and James glanced up, though his head fell forward a moment later, immediately cowed.

"Tell me why that was wrong James." Harry asked, wanting to hear a difference between the parallel pranksters.

"It hurt them." He answered straight away and Harry's insides relaxed.

"Did you apologise?" James shook his head.

"Well that's what you'll be doing in your next lesson then won't it?" Harry said firmly and James nodded, looking apprehensive. "I want you to apologise to everyone you think you wronged with that prank." Harry hoped James caught his meaning, he guessed he would know soon enough.

.

.

Harry trudged through the grounds, pulling his cloak tighter as the wind picked up. He needed to spend the last bit of the weekend doing something relaxing and so he was making his way down to bottle-feed the foal. Snape had been feeding the foal in the morning and so Harry was due for the afternoon feeds. He pushed open the barn door and stepped inside. Snape was still there.

He looked up at Harry, and then got to his feet from where he'd been kneeling in the straw. Harry shoved his hands inside his robe pockets, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his hands. This was the first time they were properly alone since Harry had blurted out, and he wanted nothing more than to leave, to run and hide out in his rooms. _Bloody coward_, he thought scathingly.

Snape stood watching Harry for a long moment before Harry was able to look away, a welcome distraction in the shape of the foal nudging at his legs. He reached out a hand and stroked his mane, smoothing down the little forelock. The only sounds were of a few of the other unicorns shifting their feet and eating the hay, the chewing loud in the silence.

"I'm not spoilt." Harry said, barely above a whisper. Just get it over with, he thought, keeping his eyes studiously on the foal. "They didn't like magic and so they didn't like me."

"You were their nephew." Snape pointed out, his voice seemed to lack any emotion and Harry resisted the urge to look up and try to decipher the man's mood.

"So? They didn't like magic. I was magic." Harry glanced up and the man's eyes were just as indecipherable as his voice.

"And so they withheld food?" Snape's voice had a hint of scepticism in it. Harry looked up properly at that and registered Snape's folded arms and raised brow. He gritted his teeth and nodded sharply. "How often?" He asked, voice low.

"I don't know, it wasn't like that. It wasn't a punishment really, well, not when I was older. I just wasn't fed much, that's all, no big deal." Harry shrugged and his hands carried on fidgeting.

"I highly doubt that it is, as you say, 'no big deal', when you retain such a fear into adulthood." Snape sounded annoyed and Harry shifted his feet nervously. All he ever seemed to do was piss off Snape, why did he even bother starting the conversation.

"Look, it doesn't matter-" Harry started but was cut off by Snape.

"Did they hit you?" Harry blinked.

"No, not really." He answered, caught off-guard. Snape frowned slightly.

"They either hit you or they didn't." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and went to the shelves, preparing a bottle. The formula was a gloopy substance and Harry picked up the container, hoping that Snape didn't notice the tremble in his hands.

"It was just the occasional shove or something, they didn't beat me." He fished out a bottle and began pouring the formula into it.

"Are you certain?" Snape's voice came from close behind Harry and he started. He gripped the formula and turned to Snape.

"Yes, though I wish they had. It would've made things so much easier." Harry turned his back on Snape once more.

"Right." Snape stated.

"It would have made things easier to see, to understand. Things would be so much more straightforward, left much easier to define scars. Instead-" Harry broke off, looking around helplessly, "Instead it's just so confusing!" Harry slammed down the formula and it splashed back up at him, though he didn't notice. His voice was hushed when he spoke next. "I never know whether I'm being weird because of them or whether it's me. If it's what I'm like naturally. And it all-all of these issues… sometimes they overlap and it's like being kicked when you're down."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Snape's sharp tone had Harry feeling as though he'd been doused in a bucket of cold water. He'd done it again! Snape didn't give a shit about him and here Harry was, like a bloody idiot, spouting things about his childhood only to have them rubbed back in his face. Snape would tell, would announce it to the entire school.

"I-I don't know." Was all Harry whispered, stood frozen. He vaguely felt a hand on his shoulder and found himself steered around to face Snape. The man's eyebrows rose as he watched Harry, looking directly into his eyes. His jaw twitched and he looked away.

"Surely you do not think _that_ low of me?" Snape ran a hand down his robes and smoothed them out. "I will not share our discussion Potter." He said firmly and Harry watched the man carefully. Snape was looking at something above Harry's eyes and Harry couldn't help but flinch when Snape's hand reached out, plucking something from his hair. Something gooey. Oh, the formula.

"Silly child." Snape scolded gently and Harry couldn't help but give a small sheepish smile.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Change of Plans

Sorry for the long wait. Life just caught up with me I guess.

- AN: A reviewer pointed out that I've gotten Damien's age wrong. Thanks for that, it was something I had completely overlooked. I've corrected it so that Damien is a year younger than Harry. (Conceived just after Voldemort's fall) Therefore he is four years younger than Krum.

Also, I scored a C in GCSE English so my grammar isn't the greatest. I'm not going to go back through and change it because I've made a few mistakes here and there.

Teddy is younger than he should be and technically couldn't exist with both of his parents dying in the war, I wanted them at Hogwarts together for a reason and so I say 'just roll with it.'

.

**Chapter 11 - A Change of Plans.**

.

Monday morning came and Harry found himself watching Albus from his place at the staff table. The boy looked tired again, he mused as he stirred his cold porridge. Albus scrubbed his face with his hand and Harry's stomach twisted. The hall started to clear and Harry pushed away his uneaten porridge and stood. Snape stood at the same time and the man looked as though he might say something before he gave a curt nod and swept from the hall.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth years double period seemed to drag and Harry enjoyed his hour free before lunch in his rooms, browsing through the books. The bell for lunch sounded and Harry heaved himself from the sofa and shrugged on his teaching robe. He was just about to leave through the portrait when someone knocked briskly from the outside. Harry was a little surprised to see Snape. And stood behind him, looking paler than Harry had ever seen him, was Albus.

"What's happened?" Harry asked, scanning Albus for injuries. When he found none, he looked up at Snape whose eyes were impassive. The man thrust out his arm and handed Harry a grey shirt. Perplexed, he looked questioningly back and forth the two. Albus' cheeks tinged pink and Snape finally spoke.

"The boy was late to my class. Almost ten minutes late. When I requested that he explain, no valid reason was given." Harry's expression changed from worried to disbelief.

"So you brought him here just because he was late?" Snape's face hardened.

"No. Do you think that that shirt is one of his? It was inside his bag and fell out when he withdrew his equipment." Harry held up the shirt. It was his. He looked to Albus and he refused to meet his eyes, studying his shoes.

"I shall leave him with you." Harry vaguely registered Snape striding away down the corridor and stepped back to let Albus in. Still not feeling clued in, he gestured for Al to sit and took the chair opposite.

"Why do you have my shirt? I don't understand." Harry asked and Albus pulled his legs up onto the sofa so that he was sitting cross-legged. He shrugged. "Explain it to me Al." A thought occurred to him. "Did you take my green shirt?" Harry heard Albus take a shaky breath and cursed silently. He left his chair and knelt in front of his son. "Hey." Harry gently bumped Al's chin up with a finger. His eyes were watery and he was pressing his lips together, trying not to cry. "I'm not mad, I just want to know why." Harry said gently. He sat back and crossed his legs before opening his arms hesitantly. Albus scurried off the sofa and crawled into Harry's lap as much as possible, though it was getting a little more difficult than before, Harry noticed, now that Albus was twelve.

Al laid his head against Harry's chest, the top of his hair tickling Harry's chin. He sniffled before wiping his eyes and Harry wrapped his arms around him, running his hand through Albus' hair. Both boys liked their hair played with, something they'd gotten from him.

"So Al, you're gonna have to help me understand." Harry spoke quietly and Albus turned his face into his chest. He was quiet for a long moment and Harry was about to ask again when he heard Albus mumble.

"'s like this." Harry looked around the room helplessly. He needed Ginny, she was much better at this than he was.

"What is?"

"Can't sleep otherwise." Albus answered vaguely and Harry sighed.

"So this is to do with you feeling tired all the time? What were you doing when you were late for Professor Snape's class? Oh, you were here?" Harry's suspicion was confirmed when Albus nodded.

"I want to stay with you in your bed."

Harry frowned, worried. "I thought you'd grown out of that Al. You've not come into our room for two years now." The tips of Albus' ears turned red and Harry tilted his head up. "Al?"

"You and mum were sleeping and you'd only send me out if I said." He cried and Harry closed his eyes.

"Through the summer? Or was it the weekends you were home last year too?" Albus' guilty expression was all Harry needed to see. Albus had been sneaking into their room to sleep for the past year. A horrible thought came to mind.

"Was it every night?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, only about once a week, I had the clothes." Albus admitted quietly.

"What time was it and where did you sleep?"

"I waited until when your lamp went off, then a little after that so you were asleep. On the floor at the end of your bed." Albus was burying his face into his shirt and so he missed Harry's warm cheeks. He inwardly thanked the inventor of silencing charms. He also thanked the fact Ginny preferred that they keep the lamp on. Had they not…

"So you've been taking my clothes…" Harry didn't know what to do. Albus nodded silently. "We could have worked something out Al, there was no need for this sneaking around. I needed that shirt too." He scolded gently, tapping Albus' nose. He gave a watery chuckle and Harry sighed.

"I need to speak with your mother, go on, go down for lunch." Harry patted his legs for him to stand but Albus shook his head and started crying again. "Al, come on, you've got to have something to eat and I need to sort this out."

"I don't want to go down there dad, please." Albus pleaded and Harry closed his eyes, praying he'd have enough willpower.

"Daddy, please can I stay here. Please, I'll be good." Harry looked at him and took in his splotchy cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. Perhaps he shouldn't send him down to the hall. But he didn't want to give in. He wasn't supposed to give in, was he? But Al looked terrible. He settled on a compromise.

"You can stay here if, and only if, you eat the lunch I get you. All of it." He said firmly and Albus nodded, hiccupping slightly. He called Mimsy hesitantly and the house elf popped into view.

"What can Mimsy be doing for Sir?" She offered, watching Albus curiously.

"Some lunch for him please Mimsy, thank you." Harry asked and the elf bowed and disappeared. Albus made no move to leave Harry's lap and so he tapped his leg again.

"C'mon, up you get." Albus climbed off of him reluctantly and Harry got to his feet. Mimsy reappeared with a tray of food and Harry gestured for Albus to sit. He climbed onto the sofa and made himself comfortable, occasionally sniffling. Harry handed him the tray and told him to make a start before making his way into the office. He silenced the door before throwing in the floo powder.

"Harry what's up?" Ginny came to crouch in front of the grate.

"Albus turned up late to Snape's class earlier because he was in here. He took my green shirt before, you know." Harry explained the situation and when he finished, Ginny was sat with her head in her hands. He ached to comfort her but lacked the confidence to do so.

"What are we going to do? This is like last year all over again." She whispered fearfully. "He misses his dad, Harry." Ginny gave him a thoughtful glance and Harry started to deny it. "He didn't take anything of mine Harry, it's your shirts that he's using."

"Well your things are home though, he's hardly had the opportunity to get them." Harry argued and Ginny smiled sadly.

"He's your boy Harry, always has been."

"He's yours too." He returned.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She snapped then sighed and Harry rubbed his knees.

"I'm coming through, my knees are killing me." He withdrew his head and stood up, stepping through before the flames died. Ginny had stepped back a little but hugged him when he'd regained his balance.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Gosh, we're a pair aren't we?" Ginny laughed and Harry held her tighter.

"What do we do?" Harry asked when they pulled apart, moving to sit on the sofa.

"Hermione mentioned something before, about a muggle cyclist?" Ginny mentioned uncertainly and Harry stared.

"What the hell does a cyclist have to do with anything?" He laughed.

"She said they… work with people who have problems." Ginny suggested and realisation dawned for Harry.

"He is not seeing a psychiatrist."

"What if-?" Ginny tried, watching Harry with concern as he vacated the sofa.

"Absolutely not. No."

Ginny watched him pace back and forth.

"She said they were professionals, they have ones specifically for children too." He turned to look at her incredulously.

"She also failed to say that they were called in for nutters. I won't have him seeing some shrink Ginny." His voice tightened and Ginny acquiesced.

"Alright, but if we can't sort this Harry, we will have to consider it." His jaw tensed but he nodded sharply a moment after.

"What now?" He asked after a moment. Ginny sighed.

"Would he be able to stay in your quarters the odd night? It helped a lot last year when he came home." Ginny suggested and Harry chewed his lip.

"I'll ask Minerva."

Harry flooed back to Hogwarts and disabled the silencing charm before stepping into the living area and looking around.

He spotted Al's head from over the back of the sofa and Harry made his way across the room, taking the empty space next to him.

"Someone sent the house elf again." Albus said, his voice still thick but he was no longer crying. Harry noticed a plate of food on the coffee table and frowned.

"Are you sure? I think she's just stalking me." Harry pulled his legs up onto the sofa, mirroring Albus' position. He really wasn't hungry. Though he was glad to see Albus' empty plate sat next to it.

"Mimsy is being sent to feed Mister Professor Harry Potter sir." Albus mimicked and Harry snorted. Al's lips quirked and he leaned into Harry's shoulder. Harry fidgeted with his trouser hem and Albus leant forwards, picking the plate up and depositing it into Harry's hands.

"I'm not hungry." Harry protested but Albus raised an eyebrow and reminded him eerily of Snape.

"Eat it dad, or I'll tell mum." He threatened and Harry gasped in mock indignation.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would." Harry dug into the food and smiled inwardly as Al began to hum a tune. He looked much happier now and if Harry could keep it so that he stayed that way then he would. But he knew that Albus had to learn to stand on his own two feet. He had to grow up but Harry was not looking forward to that day.

Albus fetched a book from the shelves and read quietly next to him as he became lost in his thoughts. Teddy and James were both quite independent now, both distancing themselves from the adults in their lives. Harry couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness at the thought. They all grew up at some point, he would just miss them when they did. A significant part of himself missed them already and his mind wandered to those evenings years ago when James, Teddy and a very little Albus sat with him and Ginny in their living room. Ginny would read the boys a story and Harry had to disguise the contentment he'd felt on those nights, because not only was it their first time hearing fairy tales, but it was his too.

Harry sent Albus to his next lesson when the bell rang and made his way through the castle to the headmistress' office. He had a free hour before a double period with his Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years. He steeled himself before rapping his knuckles on the office door.

"Come in." Minerva called and Harry entered. She looked up from a piece of parchment in her hands and smiled.

"Whatever is the problem this time Harry?" She said and Harry ducked his head,

"Sorry-" Minerva waved her hand and set down the parchment.

"I was teasing you. What's wrong?" She gestured for him to take a seat, which he did, glancing around at the portraits. They appeared to be snoozing in their frames and Harry's eyes lingered on his old headmaster as he spoke.

"Albus is having trouble sleeping." He began and made eye contact with Minerva at last. She leaned forwards in her seat and a frown appeared, deepening the lines on her face.

"You wish for him to visit home?" She inquired and Harry pulled a face.

"I don't think that will help like it did last year." He shook his head and sighed before explaining about Albus' clothes pilfering.

"I was wondering whether he'd be able to stay a night or two in my rooms, just until he's settled." He asked and was surprised when Minerva immediately agreed.

"I will see to expanding your quarters." She said and Harry smiled gratefully. "Don't look so troubled Harry, he will grow out of it eventually, he needs a little more time than others, that's all." He nodded sheepishly and Minerva shuffled the papers on her desk.

"I thought to start of with perhaps four nights a week and then lessen it from there?" He queried and started a little when Minerva gave him a reprimanding look.

"It is entirely up to you as you are his parent, not I." She scolded and Harry nodded.

"Go on, your next lesson will be starting soon." She dismissed and he closed the door behind him feeling relieved.

He found out a little information in his next class that threw him. He didn't know whether to laugh or grimace.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years filtered in and took their seats while Harry assumed his position in front of his desk. He called for quiet and the noise died down, revealing Harrison Lyle and Richard Perkins squabbling over a piece of parchment, oblivious to Harry's stare. The hush of the class soon brought them out of their intense battle for the parchment and they both turned to Harry, Richard bit his lip seemingly holding back a grin and Harrison flushed, holding the parchment and avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Thank you for your eventual attention boys." The class tittered and Harry opened his mouth to begin. A snort came from Richard and Harry was reminded vividly of him and Ron as he watched the two.

"Is something amusing?" He asked, feeling a little wary when Richard grinned wide and glanced to his friend. He looked back at Harry and snatched the parchment from Harrison whose eyes went wide.

"It's so cool." He answered, looking to Harrison and then to Harry with impressed eyes.

"What's cool?" Harry asked, aware the rest of the class were silent and waiting for something. The two Slytherin girls giggled, obviously knowing what was on the parchment. Harrison remained glowering at the desk in front of him.

"Harrison got a letter at lunch, sir. From his mother." He began and Harry raised his hand.

"Then I think that that is Harrison's business, not everyone else's." Harry cut in.

"He doesn't mind. It'll come out eventually, best you heard it from us sir." Richard reasoned and Harry eyed Harrison. The boy sighed and shrugged, conceding defeat.

"He wrote to his mother about our lessons and how you're a brilliant teacher." He read aloud and Harry felt his cheeks warm. "She told him that he ought to know something now that he was old enough." The boy grinned and Harry shifted his weight on the desk. Richard elbowed Harrison and handed him the letter back. Harrison looked up at Harry and cleared his throat.

"She told me that I was named after you, sir." The boy shrugged and Harry blinked.

"Me?" Was all he managed.

"Yeah, how cool is that." Richard said, looking impressed.

Harry bit his lip. He didn't know whether to laugh or cringe. He kept his face carefully neutral so as not to hurt Harrison's feelings. The boy had bowed his head but was watching him carefully from under his dark fringe.

"Well, I didn't expect that. Do I know your parents?" He asked, mindful of the many eyes watching them.

"I don't think so. My father is a muggle and my mother is a little older than you I think. Her name is Cho."

Harry's stomach fell and he knew he hadn't covered his surprise. The class started to whisper and Harrison was frowning. He cleared his throat.

"Chang?" He asked and Harrison nodded.

"That was her maiden name. You knew her?" The boy looked curious.

"She was a year above me, we both played seeker." He said, unwilling to admit to dating the boy's mother. That was her decision to say, not his. He clapped his hands together and proceeded with the lesson feeling rather flustered.

At breakfast the next day, Harry was pleased to hear that James had apologised to Flitwick for before. He nodded his approval to James and he smiled back. Harry hoped he would just stay out of trouble from now on. A large eagle owl landed in front of his cereal, making him frown. It wasn't from Ginny as the bird wasn't one he'd seen previously. He undid the proffered letter and scanned it with raised brows. It was an offer from the ministry to join the Medic Plus course.

There was a Basic Medic course that almost all employees of the ministry took. It dealt with simple healing spells, general first aid and safety procedures. The Medic Plus course was a top-up course that dealt with a specific area of Healing. Few people were offered to sit the course, the requirement being a 90% pass on the Basic Medic exam. It was a brilliant thing to have on a résumé and was quite an achievement to pass the course. Harry read the details. He wouldn't have to leave his post as it was a self-taught. The materials were provided for and you were able to seek guidance from a specialist. He moved on to the three course divisions and chewed his lower lip.

Non-Magical. Spell Damage. Potions.

The first was muggle medicine, the second dealt with hexes, transfigurations and all sorts of damage caused by incompetent wizards. The third looked into the uses of potions for healing.

Harry briefly considered the first before discarding it. He had no interest for the muggle healing, feeling it would only frustrate him after coming to rely on magic. He also knew quite a bit already from his time with the Dursley's. He couldn't even begin to count the number of times he'd tended to his own scraped knees while Petunia sneered nastily at him. He'd also covered quite a bit of the spell damage during working as an Auror. Sure, it went deeper into the healing process and taught much more complicated things than he knew, but it didn't catch his attention like the third had.

Potions.

He glanced furtively to the man seated on his right. Snape was reading his own letter. Most probably from Damien, Harry thought. He looked back at his letter and realised his hand that wasn't holding anything was clenching and releasing slightly. He sighed and wiped the hand on his thigh. Potions was still a subject he found difficulty with, the potions portion of his Basic Medic's exam was what he was certain he'd lost a few marks on. He _wanted_ to improve that.

He peeked again. Would Snape allow him to use his classroom? Harry honestly didn't know. They'd seemed better now, not by much, but there was a difference. Perhaps if he asked nicely enough… and they could possibly get to know one another better. Harry rubbed his eyes with his fist, feeling stupid. He could just turn down the offer. Would he cope with the workload? Honestly, after a moments thought, Harry felt quite confident that he could after managing an entire department in the ministry. But he didn't have to do it. What would Ginny think? What if he failed?

The sinking sensation in his stomach told him that he really didn't want to make a fool out of himself. But he got into the course, which must mean he was at least competent enough to give it a shot. Harry folded the letter and pocketed it. He would ask, if Snape said no then that was it. He was leaving it for the fates to decide.

The day passed in a blur. Harry caught up with Albus and told him of the arrangements. He felt awful when Al hugged him tight, he should have spotted it all earlier. Harry was sprawled out on his couch when Albus came in, dumping his bag by the door.

"Dad, you here?" Albus called. Harry made an answering sound from his comfortable place and Albus came to lean on the back, regarding him silently.

"Your room is over there." Harry waved his arm vaguely and Albus chortled. A few moments later, Albus jumped over the back of the couch and landed on Harry, knocking the breath out of him.

"It looks like my dorm, thanks dad, it's wicked." Harry opened his eyes with a scowl, meeting identical green ones not far from his face. Albus carried on beaming and Harry let a reluctant smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He sat up and pushed Al off of his lap.

"Glad you like it, though it was the Headmistress' doing, not mine. And you'll be here no more than necessary, understand." Albus nodded earnestly and Harry rose to make some tea.

.

* * *

.

I apologise again for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	12. Chapter12-Requests & Supposed Relaxation

Hi, it's me again... yeah, long time no post. I'm not going to say I'll be trying to post more often yada yada, because I know I'll fail. I'll be posting when I can, I've got a lot on at the moment and it's just a case of finding time to sit down and get a lengthy bit done. I have a feeling there's inconsistencies which are basically because I'd left it too long before writing. Little details that you think you'd remember have slipped my mind and I apologise in advance.

A reviewer said that Albus wasn't acting like a normal twelve-year-old boy. True, I've exaggerated things a little but I will admit that I was very similar when I was younger. It took me a long time to be comfortable away from my parents for any extended period. I frequently sneaked into their room at night and made sure I snuck out in the morning. I got used to it eventually and can quite confidently say that I'm a relatively normal twenty-year-old. No lasting harm, it just took me longer to adjust.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Requests and Supposed Relaxation.**

.

.

Harry woke feeling surprisingly refreshed. He stretched languidly and peered at his clock on the bedside table. Almost time to get up and face the busy Wednesday he had. He lay there for a little while before getting up and making his way to rouse Albus.

At breakfast Harry observed with narrowed eyes the now familiar owl that delivered another letter to Snape. He stirred his cereal with a little more force than necessary, causing the milk and a few stray Cheerios to plop onto the table.

"I still say Huntley would get his arse whooped!" Teddy insisted as he leaned into the group sitting at their end of the Gryffindor table. James restrained the urge to roll his eyes as Isabelle and Victoire giggled nauseatingly.

"Yeah, he's such a weirdo." Mathew guffawed, nodding to the boy in question who was sitting with a few friends a bit further down the table.

"Don't see how you put up with him in your classes James." Teddy laughed, shaking his head in commiseration.

"Lucky he's got us then eh?" Mathew grinned, bumping his shoulder. James managed a wry smile.

"However would I cope?" James said dramatically and Teddy snorted from his place on James' other side.

"Not with that _freak_, that's for certain." Teddy said, unnaturally scathingly. James blinked.

"Hey, don't use that word Ted." He glanced up at the staff table, thankful Teddy hadn't been particularly loud.

"It's not even swearing, don't get your knickers in a twist." Victoire said, climbing from the bench and kissing Teddy on the cheek. James didn't move his eyes from Teddy's until the boy shifted in his seat and glanced away. Victoire and the others left the table for their lessons, leaving just James and Teddy.

"It's a word." Teddy said plainly as he reached for his bag beneath the bench.

"You don't use that word." James gritted out, unsure why he was so angry. Teddy had retrieved his bag and was looking at James with an odd expression.

"He's not here, he can't hear us."

"That's not the point."

"Lighten up, or you'll end up like Huntley over there." Teddy left the table and James took a deep breath in order to stop the china near him from rattling.

"Sorry." He apologised to a couple of second years who were eyeing him apprehensively.

Harry wandered through the classroom during his sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin double period. He caught a snippet of conversation between Teddy and Mathew as he passed.

"Well I don't care, he's the one with the problem." Teddy had hissed and Harry had to dock a few points. Rolling his eyes, he turned to help out Hannah.

The hour before lunch was the seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor's. They reviewed their Casting Diary's since it had been a week since they were set and Harry noticed a marked improvement with every student. Some had improved more than others, but there was an improvement nonetheless. Richard had brought the class' attention to the skeleton that hung above their heads, the charm still holding strong. He only blushed a little though he didn't think he would ever become comfortable with praise.

At lunch, Harry mustered up the courage to speak to Snape. He cleared his throat.

"Uh… I was wondering if … uhm." Harry stuttered, unable to meet Snape's fixed gaze. "Wondering if I'd be able to… perhaps, use your lab, sometimes, not often… after class time of course-"

"What on earth are you blathering on about?" Snape cut him off, looking at him askance, "You wish to use my lab?" he asked.

"Well, there's this course, and it's potions based. I could use my own rooms, it's fine. I just thought, what with you having the things there on hand… it doesn't matter." He trailed off as Snape continued to stare. The silence grew heavy until Snape finally answered.

"Thursday's. I rarely set detentions Thursday evenings. The lab may be used then at six o'clock." Harry did a double take. _He said yes? _

"Thank you." He said sincerely, trying to hide his pleased grin. Snape made a noise at the back of his throat and turned back to his lunch.

After another long silence Snape asked, "This course, what is it called?"

"Oh, it's the erm, Potions Medic course." He admitted, watching Snape discreetly for the man's reaction. His eyebrows rose a little and he simply nodded. Harry didn't want to admit to the disappointment that swooped in his stomach.

He was sat in his rooms that evening with his legs extended across the sofa when Albus entered looking sheepish.

"Can I stay here again?" He asked timidly.

"Four nights a week Al, no more." Harry said firmly and Albus nodded whilst he climbed over the sofa and sat by Harry's feet. "How were classes?"

"They're alright, got bitten by some evil plant in Herbology though. It came out of nowhere in greenhouse four." He said, holding out his thumb. Harry took it and inspected it carefully. It looked quite sore, but there was no blood. He closed his hand around Al's thumb and murmured something indistinct.

"That tickles." Albus laughed. He took back his thumb and grinned. "Wicked."

"Good as new." Harry said, smiling. "Stay away from that plant next time."

"I'm not James, I didn't purposely go looking for trouble." Harry laughed at that. That didn't remind him of himself _at all_. "Speaking of trouble, and James, I passed him on the way here, he was going to a detention." Albus said quietly.

Harry groaned. "Not again."

Harry skipped breakfast in the great hall the next day and instead spent it with Albus in his quarters. He'd sent off his acceptance letter the previous night and an owl arrived with the course papers as he was buttering some toast. He flicked through and was surprised to feel fairly confident about some of the potions and theory work. He had come across many of them before during his time as an Auror. His confidence dwindled as the day went on, it seemed to rush by and before he knew it, he was knocking on the door to Snape's classroom at precisely six o'clock.

Snape opened the door and stalked back to the front of the classroom, leaving Harry to shut it behind him. Harry scanned the room and spotted the basic brewing equipment set out on a desk near the front. Snape opened his mouth to speak before shutting it. Harry waited expectantly.

"I trust that you will not destroy my classroom. Abysmal as your potions were in school, I hope that for your sakes Potter, that you make no foolish blunders." And with that, Snape exited through a partly concealed door at the front of the room that led into his office. Harry huffed before pulling the course papers from his bag. He glanced up at the door many times throughout his session, but Snape never returned.

He enjoyed a lie-in on Friday, his first three periods being free. He ate breakfast and walked down leisurely to the barn to visit the unicorn foal. They still hadn't named him. As he entered the barn, a soft nickering sound caught his attention and Harry grinned as their foal came ambling over on gangly legs.

"Hello you." He said gently. Two other foals came over curiously and Harry marvelled at the size difference between them. The two others seemed a lot sturdier on their legs than the youngest one that looked as though a strong wind would knock the thing down. After a moment of petting, Harry went in search of a bottle.

"Hmm, no bottle and no formula. I guess you've already been fed this morning." He spoke quietly as the baby followed him, playing with the long ears. The fur on them felt even softer that on its body. He gave him one last pat before leaving the barn, totally oblivious to the dark haired man standing in the shadows by the door.

Harry took a long walk across the grounds and instead of walking directly up to the castle; he detoured around the side, the Quidditch pitch coming into view looking exactly as he'd remembered from his days here. The stands were stripped of the house colours, and the wooden structures rose high into the sky. All repairs to them had been done perfectly, Harry noted as he drew near, you would never know they'd been set alight during the battle. He shook off the memory and trudged up towards the castle doors.

He opened the short missive from James as he shook on his robe. James apparently had other things to be doing on a Saturday morning than visiting home for the day.

"You ready Al?" Harry called. Albus emerged from his room and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Though he was, thankfully, dressed.

"Yeah. All done." Harry led Albus into his office and handed him the pot of floo powder.

"I hate flooing." Albus grumbled. He smirked.

"Try and land on your feet this time." Albus merely scowled before disappearing with a rush of green flame.

The four apparated to a quiet field, and he could immediately hear the sound of waves.

"I came here once with Bill," Ginny explained as Harry regarded their surroundings. He kept his hand loosely in Ginny's as he did. Albus was holding his other, whilst Lily had already begun to wander towards the sound of water. "Just after he'd gotten his apparition license."

The weather was a little overcast but unseasonably warm and there was a light breeze that carried the salty air. He could see a trail that led along the cliff tops, the path cut down and quite obviously a popular walking spot with the occasional bench as he scanned the distance. Large bushes and wind weathered trees prevented anyone getting too close to the edge, so Harry felt fairly confident letting Lily run on ahead. He urged Albus to follow though, just to be sure. He felt Ginny's hand grip his more securely and glanced around ensuring that it was only his family about, minus one of course.

"So anything exciting happen yet? Student mishaps, trolls, werewolves, evil defence professors? Oh, I forgot, that's you this time." Ginny teased and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha." He said, sarcastically. "Actually, it's been pretty quiet."

"What about Snape, has he been any better?" She asked and he could feel he watching him.

"Same old," he shrugged, "though he let me use his lab for practice and assignments." Ginny frowned, puzzled.

"What assignments?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." He watched the two children as Albus waved around a long stick he'd found, using it as a staff. "I passed the Basic Medic course and they asked whether I wanted to specify." He said quietly. Lily had procured a smaller stick from somewhere and the two had started using them as swords.

"Harry, that's brilliant." Ginny said, squeezing his hand. He turned to her and smiled at her blazing grin. She let got of his hand and hugged him tight, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Without letting go, she asked, "And you chose potions?"

He nodded but she felt it. "You'll do fine, honestly Harry, this is wonderful news!" She pulled back and took his hand once more, scrutinising his expression.

"I'm proud of you." She said firmly, and kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't help but duck his head and she laughed.

They soon caught up with the kids and after Harry vanished a few splinters, the four of them descended a narrow trail that led onto a pebble beach. The wind had died down considerably by then and the sun was making a valiant attempt to make it through the cloud. Harry followed the others further onto the beach, still holding Ginny's hand.

"Daddy, I'm gonna fall." Lily complained, reaching out a hand as she wobbled on the pebbles. He grasped it and helped her to him, walking slow for her smaller legs. Ginny wandered off to the left rather nimbly and started casting what Harry recognised as cushioning charms. By the time he and Lily caught up, Ginny was sitting on a blanket with an enlarged picnic basket on her left.

"We made it!" Harry cheered and fell down onto the blanket dramatically, making Lily giggle. He settled down on Ginny's right and scanned the beach for Albus, spotting him close to the water.

"It'll be freezing at this time of year." Ginny clucked disapprovingly.

"Did you bring Nessie?" Lily said as she rummaged through the basket.

"Yes, he's in there somewhere. But you don't want to lose him now do you? Go and play with Al first and when you're done you can come back and join us for food." Ginny said, making shooing motions with her hands. Lily climbed to her feet reluctantly.

"You'll look after him." She looked at Harry with serious eyes and he fought back a grin.

"Nessie will be safe, don't worry." She made her way precariously down the beach towards Al who had discarded his socks and shoes and was preparing to enter the water. Harry and Ginny sat in comfortable silence as they watched the children dip their toes cautiously into the water. Lily squealed and Al let out a laugh. Harry found himself smiling slightly, just for the joy of watching them so carefree.

"What did James say?" Ginny asked, leaning back with her arms propping her into a half-sitting position. Harry shrugged.

"Not much, just that he was busy."

"With what?"

"I don't know, stuff." He shrugged again and squinted at something on the horizon.

"Did he say something to you?" Ginny asked, sounding concerned. She sat up and took his hand that he had been unknowingly clenching in his lap.

"No, no." Harry denied, shaking his head. "Honestly, he hasn't said anything." He looked around the beach once more. Ginny was watching him steadily and he fidgeted.

"He's getting into trouble all the time." He admitted as he examined their hands and intertwined their fingers. "A part of me wants to call him out on it, ground him, take away privileges. But the other part says it's not a big deal. I mean, I never got into that much trouble when I was his age."

"No, instead you got yourself involved in life threatening situations." Ginny supplied.

"That's different. He seems to be getting into trouble…" He made a noise of frustration as he tried to explain, "simply for the sake of being in trouble. It makes no sense."

"I think that part of him is Weasley." Ginny said, amused. He frowned at her.

"Oh, come on Harry, you honestly think that Fred and George never got caught?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. And that didn't stop them. It didn't stop me either." She gave him a playful grin. Harry turned back to watch the large boat in the distance. "He's fifteen, he's going to get into trouble Harry, and it's what boys do."

"Shouldn't we be doing something though? Surely your mum or dad said something when they were in trouble." Harry could picture Molly Weasley berating the twins all too well.

"Mum yelled mainly. Though when they went too far, dad stepped in, talked to them." Ginny explained.

"What did he say?" He asked, listening closely.

"You know, the usual stuff." She said, reaching forwards for the basket, her hand still in his.

"Like what?" Ginny was busy pulling food out of the basket and missed look on his face. Albus and Lily were making their way over.

"You know, the usual Dad talk. Makes you feel about two inches, but you know he loves you no matter what crazy stuff you get up to." She replied offhandedly.

"No, I don't know." He said quietly. Ginny did a double take when he spoke and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Harry I never meant-"

"It's fine Gin. Really." He said, squeezing her hand. Her expression made him forget his own self pity for a moment and he let her lean in and kiss him gently. When she pulled back, he could see the apology in her eyes.

"It's fine." He repeated.

"Err, that's so gross!" Lily shouted and Harry's head whipped around as he pulled his hand out of Ginny's and scooted over slightly, looking rather mortified.

Ginny felt Harry pull away and duck his head, not meeting anyone's eyes. Albus grabbed Lily's arm, obviously noticing something was wrong and Ginny busied herself with taking the food from the basket. She couldn't hear what the kids were saying, which was good in a way, as Harry wouldn't be able to either. She passed him a drink after pouring it from the thermos flask, letting him do something with his fidgeting hands.

Albus and Lily had spotted their mum taking out the food and hurried as fast as they could go over the wobbly terrain.

"Al, stop going so fast." Lily whinged and he sighed irritably. Little sisters were a pain in the bum. Though he stopped and held out his hand so she could balance easier. He looked back around to where his parents were and scrunched up his face when he saw them kissing. He could count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen them snogging, which was strange because aunt Hermione and uncle Ron never seemed to stop. He supposed it was just because his dad was shy. Not many people seemed to notice that, but he had, he thought proudly.

"Err, that's so gross!" Lily shouted from beside him and Albus' eyes widened. He watched as his dad moved quickly away from his mum, making her frown. Ablus grabbed Lily's arm before they got any closer and pulled her away.

"You don't say things like that." Albus whispered forcefully, making Lily struggle against him. "Lil, listen." He took a deep breath and was careful to keep his voice quiet. "Dad is... shy." He explained, using the word he'd decided on just a moment ago. "He doesn't like it when people stare and point and whisper does he?" Lily shook her head. "Exactly. Plus… it's sort of like the food thing." He said, not sure how much he actually knew and what he'd guessed from his mum's explanations to why his dad did things differently.

"Because they took it away? I don't underst-"

"Well, they weren't very nice to him either, mum said they didn't hug him." Lily continued to frown and Albus noticed vaguely that his mum was setting out the food. "Maybe, …maybe they didn't for all those years and now he's learning. He's obviously going to be shy about it. And you just went and made fun of him for it." He accused, glad to see that Lily understood.

"I didn't mean to make daddy sad." Her voice high and Al shushed her. "Don't cry, just don't do it again." She nodded seriously and Albus pulled her along. "C'mon, there's jam sandwiches in the basket."

Harry heard the kids approaching and only looked up when he found himself with a lap full of Lily. His arms hovered uncertainly at his side before he put his arms around Lily and rested his hands in her lap, keeping the cup of tea in the one hand.


	13. Chapter 13 - Oh To Be Young

.

Thank you to those who reviewed, it really does put a big, fat smile on my face to read them. It's nice to hear you're enjoying it so far. :)

This is a short one, but it just didn't work to cut it off further along. Thanks again!

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 13 - Oh To Be Young.**

.

.

Thursday soon rolled around without anything significant happening through the week. The infirmary had been busy with a few outbreaks of flu, but other than that, it was a pretty relaxed week for everyone. Things had started to gear up though on Thursday afternoon as the first Hogsmeade visit was this weekend.

"Way to go James." Mathew said, grinning. James, Mathew and Teddy were walking down the grand staircase on the way to lunch. James had just finished telling Teddy and Mathew about his potions fiasco. He and Teddy seemed to be happy to drop the earlier tension and were speaking, both willing to ignore their little spat.

"It wasn't my fault though." James denied, causing Teddy to snort.

"How does chucking in the wrong ingredients on purpose, to see what would happen, count as not your fault?" Mathew asked, leaning with an arm around James' shoulders.

"Well I didn't know it would react _that_ badly." He argued. "And anyway, Snape totally flipped. Thought he'd ban me from Hogsmeade but he just gave me detention and took points."

"Aw, mate, you're gonna be missing our get together down by the lake." Teddy said, disappointed, referencing that evenings plans of meeting up with friends from the other houses out of class time.

"Actually, he said Friday for the detention."

"That's not like Snape to delay a detention. He's always done ours for the same night." Mathew frowned, then grinned. "Perhaps he's got a date."

"Eww!" Both Teddy and James protested.

"I did not want that image, Matt." James grumbled as they found seats at their table.

"Yeah, Snape sucking face, really wonderful." Teddy said, pulling a face.

"So that's what you call snogging then? No wonder Victoire gets in a snit all the time. You clearly have no tact." Mathew said to Teddy. "My, my Ted, she's going to be expecting something better this weekend."

"I can snog perfectly fine, thank you." Teddy insisted in a hushed voice. No one was sitting particularly close, but he glanced around all the same. James surreptitiously watched the blush make its way across Teddy's freckled nose from his seat opposite.

"You'll have to make up for your lack of _oral_ talent," Matthew laced the word oral with such innuendo that James busied himself with the mashed potato dish. He did not want to hear that about Teddy. "Honeydukes chocolate, flowers, some jewellery, that sort of thing."

"Oh shut up Matt. I can handle this perfectly well. " Teddy said confidently, the blush now receding. James recognised the smirk that made its way onto Teddy's face instead, and the arrogance of it made James' ire rise.

Mathew laughed quietly. "It's your first time as a couple going to Hogsmeade, she'll want the works, you know Victoire."

"And you think I can't live up to her expectations?" Teddy said with a raised brow. James silently mixed around the mashed potato on his plate, creating a mess.

"Well, looks like it's just me, you and Isabelle then James." Mathew sighed, "Unless you've gone and bagged yourself a girl?" He laughed mockingly, though not unkindly.

"I'm not going." James answered. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't start that again. You can't leave Matt on his own."

"Well, you can't just leave us on our own." James argued, feeling stupid when Teddy and Mathew shot each other confused looks.

"Victoire's my girlfriend." Teddy said blankly. James opened his mouth and then closed it before finally speaking.

"I'm going to catch up on my charms homework, see you later." Was all James said and he swung his leg over the bench, leaving Matt to carry on with his lunch and Teddy to watch him leave, a scowl on his face.

This time, when Harry started setting up his cauldron and collecting supplies, Snape surprised him by remaining in the room. The man had what seemed to be assignments on his desk and though he hadn't said more than two words, he also hadn't gathered up his papers and left.

Harry looked through his assignments and started to work on the potion in silence. Snape's scratching quill and the occasional bubbling from Harry's cauldron was actually quite soothing. Harry let his mind drift to what he'd overheard from one of James' classmates. James had landed himself in another detention with Snape that day, and Harry had been expecting an owl or a message asking him not to come to tonight's session. Snape had said, when Harry had first asked, that providing he didn't have a detention set, Harry could come along. But Snape hadn't turned Harry away when he'd knocked. Perhaps he'd overheard wrong, because Snape never rescheduled his detentions.

"Stir slower." Came Snape's voice from Harry's left, making him jump a mile. Snape had appeared out of nowhere. Harry concentrated on stirring slower and registered Snape's slight nod. He was so surprised that he almost missed the next step, and would have if Snape hadn't been watching closely.

"Add the Newt tails Potter."

Harry picked up three slippery tails and dropped them in carefully, stirring twice anti-clockwise between each. The potion had turned mustard yellow, signifying it's completion and Harry carefully decanted it into a few vials. Snape swept silently back to his desk and resumed his work.

"Will you be in Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry asked, surprising himself with the question. Snape looked up from an essay and regarded Harry for a long moment.

"Fortunately, I have not been enlisted to chaperone. I do not require anything from the shops, and so therefore, no, I won't be attending." Snape paused, "You, however, are on brat duty." He added with a slight smirk.

Saturday came and Harry found himself trudging down the winding path that led into the little village, a half hour earlier than the student's leaving time. He settled in to the Hog's Head, a now less shady pub than in Harry's days. Though not as bright as the Three Broomsticks, the pub had had a little revamping after the war and was definitely more welcoming. Harry nodded to Aberforth as he chose a quiet table towards the back where he had perfect view of the door. He ordered a butterbeer and soon a few seventh year students filtered into the pub. They clocked a professor and immediately turned to let the others in the group know. Harry smirked behind his glass, as if Tom would sell them anything that would get them smashed. Minerva was right, he had to admit, having a few professors stationed throughout the village most certainly helped deter any rule breakers.

The group had ordered butterbeers and sat as far away as they could in the small pub. About forty five minutes had passed before the door opened again and Harry recognised Neville entering. He looked slightly flushed and gave Harry a wave before winding his way through the tables.

"Wind's picked up." He said, thanking Tom as he brought over a drink. He settled into a chair opposite Harry. "I thought you were watching the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked, finishing off his drink.

"Yeah I was, the walks a bit far though." He laughed, "Thought you might want to swap." He said, looking around at the nearly deserted pub.

"It'll pick up," Harry said smiling. "How busy is it over there?"

"Surprisingly not too bad." Both of them looked around when the door opened and let in three women who were laden with shopping bags. They went straight over to the bar and Harry turned back to Neville. "I saw Teddy and Victoire in there with Mathew and Isabelle."

"No sign of James?" He asked. Perhaps Snape had banned James from the Hogsmeade visit instead of a detention that night. If so, Harry was going to be having words with Snape.

"I didn't see him. He's probably with some of his year mates."

"He doesn't really have any year mates." Harry frowned. "He's usually with Ted." The sound of giggling filtered over to their table and the three witches were whispering loudly. Harry watched apprehensively as they kept glancing over to him and Neville.

"They've spotted Harry Potter." Neville whispered in a sing-song voice.

"No, they've spotted the guy who offed Voldemort's snake in a fucking cardigan." Harry insisted, making Neville splutter.

"There's nothing wrong with cardigans." He said indignantly, looking down to his navy, woollen vest. Harry grinned. It quickly disappeared though when he noticed that the two women seemed to be egging on their friend to come over and join him and Neville.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Nev." Harry said as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. Neville scowled as Harry made a quick dash for the exit.

True to Neville's word, the wind had definitely picked up. Harry pulled his cloak around himself as he walked through the village towards the Three Broomsticks. Many students smiled or waved as he passed, some of them younger years he didn't even know. He kept his eyes peeled for James, but there was no sign. He pushed open the door to the pub and was immediately assaulted by the warm air. Rosmerta had the fires going and the pub was bathed in a warm glow. He smiled as he caught her eye from where she was wiping down the bar and she grinned broadly, the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes deepening. She hurried around the bar and people cleared out of her way with astonishing speed.

"Oh my," She said as she hugged him tight, "It's been a while. Where on earth have you been all of these years? Not once have you called in, visiting an old woman." She pulled back and Harry squirmed under her gaze as she looked him up and down. "Well, when did this happen?" She asked, gesturing to him with a hand as she grinned.

"Huh?" He said uncomprehendingly. She laughed and pinched his cheek before patting it gently.

"If I were a few years younger…" She said, making a few nearby patrons laugh, "Go on, find a seat, I'll bring you something over." She said, walking past him and patting his bum as she went. He spluttered as he caught on to her comment, and quickly found himself a seat at an empty table.

Looking around, he spotted Teddy and Mathew with Victoire and Isabelle over the other side of the pub. None of them seemed to have noticed his entrance. Flitwick was on a precariously tall stool at the bar and Harry nodded to the man when he winked. Rosmerta returned with a plate of warm food and Harry thanked her before digging in. He had almost finished when Hagrid ducked into the pub, almost knocking a boy out of his seat as he passed. As the boy turned to look up at Hagrid, Harry recognised him as Harrison. He was seated on his own with a drink and Harry was surprised to see him without his friend. He watched as a couple of girls joined the seventh year at the table, making him quite obviously uncomfortable. Harry recognised them as Ravenclaws, having seen them at Albus' table in the hall. They weren't in any of his classes, so he assumed they were lower years. Harry smirked as Harrison suddenly caught his eye. The boy looked to be searching for an escape route. Harry gestured to the seat opposite and Harrison took up the offer gladly, leaving the girls looking rather put-out.

"Thanks sir." Harrison said gratefully as he slid into the seat.

"No problem." Harry laughed. "So, why would you choose to sit with a teacher over a group of girls?" He teased. "They didn't seem to be sitting there for the draft."

Harrison made a face. "I was waiting for Richard. He was taking far too long in Honeydukes and he wanted to see the shrieking shack. Not my cup of tea to be honest with you."

Harry pushed his plate away, finished. "Which bit? The shack or Honeydukes?"

"The shack, you must've heard it's haunted?" Harrison looked at him oddly and Harry couldn't restrain a snort.

"Is that honestly still going around?" He asked, chuckling.

"Well, Richard said-" He stopped speaking and looked to his right as someone came to their table. Harry was surprised to see James stood there awkwardly. He seemed more than happy to ignore the Slytherin boy and asked instead whether he could join. Before Harry could make room, Harrison obliged and moved a seat over. James muttered a 'thanks' and sat down.

"So where have you been?" Harry asked. "Teddy's over there, I'd have thought you would have been with them."

James simply shrugged. "They're with their girlfriends."

Harrison made a sound at the back of his throat. "Girls. Gross."

James stared at Harrison sharply for a moment before he blinked, turned away and started tracing the grooves in the table. Harry watched as Harrison's eyes scanned James' profile appreciatively, feeling oddly detached as the boy's eyes lingered on his sons lips.

"Well, I must be off." Harry declared abruptly. He felt a little foolish at his sudden departure, but there was no way he was going to play witness to that. If that even were something. No, there was definitely something in Harrison's eyes. He wasn't homophobic or anything, far from it, but seeing that then… well, no one wanted to see things like that. Not of their children. Harrison's flippant comment about girls made a lot of sense now. He'd thought he'd simply said it to make James not feel excluded. He nodded to Connor Belby as they crossed paths. He soon found himself back in the Hogs Head and spotted Neville in the same seat from earlier on.

"Missed the lovely ladies I'm afraid." Neville shook his head in mock sympathy but stopped when Harry took a chair opposite. "Blimey Harry, what happened to you?" He looked genuinely concerned and Harry couldn't help but huff out a laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"I saw one of my students… male students," He began and Neville listened closely as Harry's voice dropped to a whisper. "He… he was checking out James." Harry couldn't control the horrified expression that was slowly creeping its way onto his face. Neville burst out laughing, causing a few nearby people to turn and glare, and Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Your face," Neville gasped, trying to keep quiet. "Okay, okay." He amended at Harry's glare through his fingers. "So… what did James do?"

Harry raised his head. "He didn't see, he wasn't looking."

"Mm, have to say, I did not expect that. I'm usually pretty good with things like this too, damn it. And I've known James since he was born." Neville shook his head sadly. "I really can't believe I didn't see it."

"See what?" Harry asked, confused.

"That James is gay." Neville said blankly and Harry blinked.

"It wasn't him making the faces."

"Was he acting differently?" Neville asked with a raised brow and Harry thought back.

"He was shyer than usual I guess. But he was a bit upset about being in Hogsmeade on his own." Harry recalled James' awkwardness.

"Shy as in a, 'hiyaChowillyougototheballwithme', kind of shy?" Neville grinned and Harry whacked him on the arm.

"Oh, shut up Neville. This is so weird."

"Would you mind?" Neville asked, suddenly serious.

"If he were gay?" He said, spending a long moment to think about it properly.

"Yeah, would it bother you?"

"No. No I wouldn't mind. I guess it's just a shock. I mean, I have no problem with people who are gay, you know that," Neville nodded, "But it is different when it's one of your kids. You-" Harry looked around the pub, thinking of how to phrase what he felt, "you have this image, however vague, of them growing up, getting married and having kids of their own. You just don't factor in another guy instead." Harry stumbled through his explanation but Neville seemed to understand.

"I can't imagine Alice being gay, but if she were… it'd be alright. I know we'd be supportive of whoever she fell in love with, regardless of gender, as long as they treated her right of course." Neville explained it in a far better way, Harry thought, and he nodded. They ordered two butterbeers and after Tom had brought them over, Harry spoke again.

"After all of this, he may not even be gay." He said in the silence. Neville laughed and Harry soon joined him.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14 - Am I a Parent or Child?

.Extra long chapter for you. 4,200+ words! Longest to date. Thanks to everyone following/favouriting/reviewing. Seriously, it means a lot :)

.

* * *

.

Chapter 14 - Am I a Parent or Child?

.

.

Monday brought with it a request to meet with Snape about James' behaviour. He'd been duelling in the corridors and Snape had caught him. It hadn't been serious, but duelling was against the rules, so Snape had told Harry to meet him at his classroom that evening at eight. He shut the door to his quarters and patted Tequila before making his way to the dungeons.

When Harry arrived, he spotted Snape stood imposingly outside his classroom door. The man inclined his head before striding off further down the dimly lit corridor without waiting for Harry to catch up. They wound their way through the labyrinth of dungeon corridors before coming to a dead end where two sconces bracketed a large wooden door, and Harry wondered where Snape had taken him.

Snape murmured something indistinct and the door shimmered before the clicking of a lock echoed in the still tunnel. Snape gave him a penetrating stare before opening the door and allowing Harry to enter.

Harry gave the large room a quick once-over before his eyes flicked to Snape. The man ignored him and disappeared into a room on the left. The rooms had to be Snape's private quarters, Harry found no other explanation. It was very open-plan. As you came in through the doorway, there was a small, black leather sofa that was pushed against the opposite wall, facing the door. A green throw blanket folded over the back. The dark coffee table in front had a couple of books stacked upon it. The whole room was furnished with dark colours and the wood panelling covering the walls made Harry feel as though he were in a completely different place than the Hogwart's dungeons. The sound of glasses being put on a counter made him assume that Snape had gone into the kitchen and there were two doors on the right wall, obviously a bathroom and bedroom. The layout was actually quite similar to his own rooms.

Snape reappeared holding two glasses of what appeared to be some sort of alcoholic drink, and judging by the small measure, quite strong. Harry shook himself mentally from his shock and took the silently offered glass. Trying to steer things back into normal territory, Harry cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me about James." He prompted and Snape's impassive face momentarily flickered.

"I thought perhaps, rather than going to the Headmistress, you could rectify the problem. Seeing as you are the boy's father." Snape's voice sneered slightly at the last bit and Harry withheld a sigh.

"What happened?" He asked and Snape's mouth tightened before he spoke.

"He was caught duelling another student on the third floor. The boy, as well as every other student at this school, knows that duelling is forbidden." Snape explained snappishly and Harry frowned.

"Well, it wasn't serious was it? I heard they were just messing-"

"Oh yes Potter, that makes flouting the rules acceptable." Snape interrupted him snidely.

"I only meant that-"

"Ridiculous. No wonder the boy is reckless." Snape glared at Harry and once again, he felt all over the place. Snape had invited him into his quarters, offered him a drink… and yet he was yelling. Well, not quite yelling, but he would be soon if his expression was anything to go by. He wanted to argue back, defend himself, but his own doubts about handling James rose up.

"It is only the third week into term and he has already garnered more detentions than ought to be possible. The boy is unruly, undisciplined and completely out of control." Snape was working himself into a tirade now, he noticed.

"You're being unreasonable." Harry said before Snape could start again. Both of Snape's eyebrows rose dramatically. "He's not as bad as you're making him out to be."

"It is not just me who has had problems with the boy." Snape argued. Harry opened his mouth before closing it again. He took a deep breath before trying again.

"I'll speak to him." Harry said quietly.

Snape gave an uncharacteristic snort. Harry placed the untouched glass on a side table and nodded a goodbye before leaving.

..

"Gin, can you speak?" Harry asked as he knelt in his fireplace at his office.

"Sure, dad's here visiting at the moment, but he's outside with Lily. What's wrong?" Ginny said as she crouched in front of his disembodied head.

"I had a meeting with Snape about James. He said he wanted to speak about his behaviour."

"Oh, what happened?" She asked, crossing her legs to be more comfortable. Harry shook his head.

"I don't even know. One minute he's offering me a drink, the next he's going on about how James is reckless and out of control." Ginny's eyes flashed.

"Harry, James is being a teenager. We've been through this." She said, sounding a bit exasperated.

"I know. It's just the way he was saying it, made me think that maybe it's a bit too much. The amount of trouble he gets in might not be normal." He argued, feeling confused.

"Teenage boys get into trouble Harry! It's what they do. They grow out of it eventually." She retorted and Harry blinked.

"But there's getting into trouble, and then there's getting into too much trouble."

"If he were getting into as much trouble as Snape's making out, Minerva would have said something Harry." Ginny sighed heavily. She looked tired.

"Well then, when will he grow out of it? Cause Snape's in a right foul mood over it all." He asked, feeling powerless.

"Don't be stupid, there's no set age." Ginny answered. "Just do what feels right. If you want to discipline him then go ahead, if not, ignore Snape."

"That doesn't help much. Tell me what-"

"No Harry." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, you need to figure this out yourself. As much as we could both talk until we're blue in the face about different ways to handle this, I honestly think that you need to follow your instincts. I can't keep instructing you on how to raise your children. I'm sorry Harry, I really am, but I think that working this one out yourself will benefit you." She gave him a sad smile. "I love you, but I've taken over too many times over the years when I should have let you figure things out for yourself. That's what being a dad is. It doesn't come with a manual."

He understood what she was saying but that didn't stop his eyes stinging at the corners.

"How is that fair?" He asked, his voice quiet. "I've not had someone to learn from like you have, and you just expect me to know all of this. It's hard, Ginny, it's so hard."

She closed her eyes with a pained expression.

"You, and Ron, and your brothers… you have no idea how lucky you are to be able to take from things your parents did, and use them to help you with your own children." His voice cracked at the end and he hated it.

"You are a brilliant father Harry." She looked into his eyes fiercely and he felt guilt churn uncomfortably in his gut.

"Then why is it… that when they were little, when James would pester me when I was working. God, he would go on and on and on and he talked constantly. Why… why was the first solution that came to mind, to put him in a cupboard?" He admitted, shamefaced. He forced himself to look her in the eyes and not turn away.

"Because that's all you've ever known." Was all Ginny said and Harry was surprised to hear no accusation in her voice. He'd seen the surprise but it had changed into her blazing look.

"Why aren't you mad? I'm a shit dad, and you just-"

"Did you go through with it?" Ginny interrupted fiercely. He shook his head, sickened at the thought. "Did you ever raise a hand to them?" Again, Harry shook his head. "Withhold food? A main meal, not a desert." Another shake. "You are not them. Wait here." She disappeared through the door and Harry was left alone for a few minutes before Arthur came through and smiled at him. The smile didn't reach his eyes though and Harry knew Ginny had spoken to him.

"Harry, come on through, your knees must be aching." Arthur said as he seated himself on the sofa. Harry withdrew his head before stepping through. He sat down next to Arthur, cross-legged, and rubbed his sore knees. He could feel the man's gaze on him but couldn't bring himself to meet it. He felt inadequate, sat next to Arthur, the man he admired so much. The man who raised seven children with seeming ease.

"Harry?" Arthur spoke quietly and Harry swallowed nervously. He looked to his right and met his blue eyes.

"She told you." Harry said, it wasn't a question.

"The general gist of it, yes." He answered and Harry turned away again. "I'm not disappointed Harry. Rather the opposite in fact." Harry's head jerked so fast to the right he almost cricked his neck.

"I thought about putting him in a cupboard. How on earth is that normal?" He said contemptuously.

"You didn't." He simply said.

"But-"

"Harry, you're not listening. You. Didn't." Arthur interjected. "You could have, and quite honestly, no one could have judged you for it."

"You're telling me, that had I put him in a cupboard, none of you would have said anything." Harry scoffed incredulously.

"Oh, we would have said something, done something. But none of us, who really know you, could have held it against you." Arthur patiently explained to a confused Harry.

"I don't understand." He admitted and Arthur gave him a small smile.

"You have had no experience of another way to handle a situation like that. When children throw tantrums, parents try all sorts of ways to make them stop. Bribery, the naughty step, caving in, shouting, threats, corporeal punishment. Quite often, they try out all of them. I know I have over the years." He admitted with a wry grin and Harry listened quietly. "And so, my children have a whole repertoire of things to try, knowing what worked on themselves as children and what could be manoeuvred. Things that come with experience. An experience you have never had. They never wavered in their punishments did they?"

Harry thought back. "Not really. It was the cupboard mostly."

Arthur nodded. "Then it is no real surprise then, that you first assumed the cupboard would work as a deterrent."

Harry nodded. "I understand I think. But I still feel ashamed that it came up as an option, knowing how much I hated it. That I could actually do that to my own children." He whispered the last and Arthur had to strain his ears to listen.

"No, you couldn't. I know that for a fact Harry. You could never have done that, it just isn't in you. That is why I am proud of you son, you haven't listened to those suggestions, you've made your own decisions as a father and have chosen not to go down that route." Arthur put an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close to his side.

"As for James," Arthur said as Harry savoured the comforting hug, "I think you were right to trust your instincts and leave things lie. He's a teenage boy, he will get into trouble. Be grateful it's not the sort I had to worry about with you. Instead it's mostly related to his hormones. He'll settle."

Harry gave a weak chuckle. "It doesn't feel like I can relate to him at all about that. There always seemed to be bigger things going on when I was his age. It makes me realise that I never got to be a kid, not properly."

Arthur squeezed his shoulders tightly for a moment. "And you'll never know how sorry I am for that. How sorry we all are."

..

Harry ignored Snape during Tuesday's breakfast. He still felt a little sore from the meeting and his confusion hadn't abated. The man was an enigma and Harry thought it safe to keep some distance. His eyes however, drifted traitorously to his right as Snape opened a letter that was obviously from Damien.

..

James flicked through his potions textbook once again. He'd almost finished the essay for Snape, and had planned on a fly around the pitch for afterwards. He glanced around the room for something more entertaining than his homework but found nothing except other students who were silently studying. He sighed and the librarian eyed him sharply from her place behind her desk. Her attention wavered to a chatting group just entering the library, and she hurried over, intending to restore the quiet. James noticed Harrison Lyle, the seventh year Slytherin, amid the group and returned to his work.

Harrison and his friends sat at a table behind James and continued their conversations in whispers. He managed to get another paragraph of potions work done before he sensed someone standing near. James looked up and saw that Harrison had left his group and was gesturing to the seat opposite him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Harrison asked and James shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead." James watched Harrison take the seat and looked over his shoulder at Harrison's group of friends who were still there but seemed to have settled into some work. Harrison hadn't brought any work over, James noticed.

"Do you need a hand?" Harrison offered.

"It's potions." James said with a wry grin making Harrison laugh quietly.

"Seeing as my head of house teaches potions we are required to know the subject pretty well." Harrison explained then shrugged. "Plus, your father helped me with mine, I think it's only right if I return the favour." He smiled and James couldn't help but return it.

"Dad helped you with potions? He hated potions when he was younger." James said doubtfully.

"Yeah, he was really good actually. He explained the method a different way and it was far easier to understand. I like him, he's pretty cool."

James laughed at that. "Don't tell him that." He paused, "On second thought, you should. Watch him squirm and get all embarrassed."

"I don't have the heart." Harrison shook his head. He looked at James for a long moment before blinking quickly and clearing his throat. "So, do you need my potions expertise?"

James was nearly finished, but he found he didn't really want to say no. "Alright then." He agreed and Harrison got up and took the chair on James' right.

"I can't read upside down." He smiled at James' questioning look.

They worked together for fifteen minutes before Harrison's friends left, casting lingering looks back at the two, especially when Harrison didn't notice their goodbyes.

James was finding it increasingly hard to focus when Harrison's leg kept bumping his every so often. He leaned in to show a passage from the book to James and his leg stilled against James'. When Harrison put the book back down, he didn't move his leg and James could feel the heat coming from the older boy next to him.

"Hey James!" Came a shout from the doorway and both James and Harrison turned to watch Teddy apologise profusely to an irate librarian. Harrison had moved away and James felt a stab of irritation towards Teddy.

"I wondered where you'd got to." Teddy said quietly as he neared.

"I'll see you around James." Harrison got up to leave and nodded to Teddy.

"Oh, well thanks for helping with my essay." James replied as Teddy watched their exchange.

"Anytime." Harrison flashed James a smile and left the library.

"Isn't he a seventh year?" Teddy said as he took the seat opposite James.

"Yeah, so?" James shrugged.

"You know he's gay right?" Teddy said not too kindly.

"What does that matter?" James said, feeling defensive. Teddy's mouth twisted for a moment before he spoke.

"He was all over you. You could see it a mile off."

"Don't be ridiculous Ted." James said, shaking his head. "And even if he was," He said, cheeks turning pink, "it would be no different from when a girl does it. I never thought you'd be so narrow-minded."

"So you're gay?" Teddy asked, and James shrugged.

"What if I was?" He said, sounding braver than he felt. "Would you stop speaking to me?"

Teddy scowled. "I don't have a problem with people being gay-"

"Could've fooled me." James muttered.

"But I just don't think he's right for you. I mean, come on, he's a seventh year!" Teddy argued and James looked at him, incredulous.

"You're actually lecturing me on who I can and cannot see?"

"So you are gay?" Teddy asked, an odd expression on his face.

"We were speaking hypothetically, and I really don't appreciate you butting in." James felt his anger rise.

"I was not-"

"Yes you were!"

"Boys, if you cannot keep the noise down then I will ask you to leave!" The librarian scolded them from her desk and the two boys sat in silence.

"I-I think I like him." James admitted after a while and Teddy examined the grooves in the desk. "So I think you need to keep your opinion to yourself."

"I thought we were speaking hypothetically?" Teddy echoed and James ran his fingers through his hair.

"So did I." James said and Teddy looked at him for a long moment.

"I have Transfiguration now, I'll see you later." Teddy got up and left James feeling rather miserable.

..

Harry sat alone in the barn after his lesson had finished at two. The class had been missing a few students due to flu, and Harry was grateful for a quiet lesson. He'd decided to visit the unicorns and try to soothe his growing headache.

"You've finished it all." Harry quieted the foal that was still suckling at the bottle. It was growing relatively fast now, Harry thought from his place on the straw. He didn't look so gangly any more. He got to his feet and said his goodbyes before closing the barn door behind him and making his way up to the castle.

In the evening, Harry's headache had worsened and he lay on his sofa in his teaching clothes, not wanting to move, before he drifted off into a restless sleep. He woke sometime later and groaned. His arms and legs felt heavy and he was sure someone had filled his mouth with cotton wool. Albus wasn't staying over that night, Harry realised with another groan, that he would have to get up and find some medicine himself.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at sitting upright, he finally made it, devoid of shoes, into his kitchen where he rummaged for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that he'd have to visit the infirmary for some medicine. Poppy would keep him overnight, Harry realised, letting out a shudder. He did not want to stay there for the night. He squinted at his watch; it was only half past ten. His body let out another shiver, but this time it was due to the illness. He felt cold all over, apart from his cheeks, which felt as though they were on fire. It looked as though he would have to stick it out in the hospital wing. He rubbed at his eyes and left his quarters without bothering to put any shoes on, vaguely registering the fact he probably looked a right mess. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his clothes were rumpled, he had mismatching socks on and his face was flushed.

As Harry descended through the castle, a thought occurred to him. Snape would have medicine. He kept some in his personal stores. Harry would be able to collect the stuff and then return to his quarters to sleep it off. The thing was, did Harry really want to venture back down to Snape's rooms? Because surely, at half ten on a weeknight, Snape would be in his quarters, not his classroom. Perhaps he shouldn't disturb the man and simply endure a night in the infirmary. Though as he was pondering his dilemma, his feet had carried him further down through the castle and at the entrance to the dungeons. Oh well, he thought, his mind had made itself up for him. He shuffled along and descended the cold steps, trailing his hand on the wall to keep him balanced.

As he entered the corridor that held the entrance to Snape's rooms, a dizzy spell hit, making him stop to lean on the chilly stone wall. It was soothing on his cheeks and he reluctantly pulled away when it passed. After walking an unreasonable distance to Snape's door, he pulled his cloak tighter to ward off the chill and wiped his clammy brow with his sleeve before knocking three times. He was struck once again with the realisation that he would definitely not be here if he didn't feel so terrible.

The door swung open to reveal Snape still in his teaching clothes and Harry watched blearily as the man's surprise vanished before turning into annoyance.

"Do not come down here and infect my dungeons Potter. Get to the hospital wing, for heaven's sake." Snape looked at him with distaste.

"I need medicine." Harry croaked and Snape's eyebrow rose.

"Yes Potter. Medicine. Infirmary. Go."

"I can't, she'll keep me. Can I have yours? Please." He could feel his bottom lip starting to pout and reined it in. He was not five years old!

Snape looked at him dubiously. "You wish to use my medicine, from my own personal stores, when there are sufficient amounts left upstairs?"

"Please? If I'm not better by tomorrow, they'll have to get someone to cover my classes. It might be you." Harry managed before descending into a coughing fit. He heard Snape huff, irritated, before he felt a hand close over his upper arm and lead him inside none too gently. His initial instinct was to push Snape away but his need for care outweighed it and so he allowed Snape to deposit him on the sofa against the far wall, where he curled up on his side. The cool leather armrest was heaven against his cheek and for his headache.

"Stop being dramatic." Harry heard from far away. He didn't think Snape was still in the room but was reluctant to open his eyes; Snape's sofa was pretty comfortable and was the perfect temperature.

"Sit up, you're not dying." Oh, Snape was back. Harry ignored him and felt Snape's hand close around his arm again. He hauled him to a sitting position, eliciting a pitiful whimper from Harry. His eyes remained closed against his pounding head and he vaguely felt the sofa dip on his right.

"Take it Potter, that's all you're having." Snape commanded and Harry grudgingly obeyed. He squinted his eyes and made to grab the vial from Snape's hand but ended up almost knocking it onto the floor instead.

Snape huffed impatiently. "Open." Harry opened his mouth and Snape tipped the contents in. "There, done."

"Ugh." Harry grimaced and screwed his eyes shut. Snape was still sitting on his right and Harry felt himself sway before resting against Snape's side. He knew he should, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He felt wretched and just wanted to be comfortable. Snape was comfortable.

Snape mumbled something far away.

"Potter, move." His comfortable resting place shifted slighty. "At once."

His eyes flew open as Snape vacated the chair, leaving Harry to tip over on the sofa where he made an odd noise before curling up. This was comfortable too, he thought. A rushing sound followed by a distant conversation reached Harry's ears and not long after, someone was playing with his hair.

"C'mon Harry, sit up." Said a soft voice and Harry opened his eyes obediently. Ginny was crouched in front of the sofa and he struggled to sit up, ignoring Snape's unimpressed snort. His headache had started to abate and he squinted around the muted chamber. Snape stood across the room and watched Harry with his arms folded. His eyes flickered downwards and the man frowned slightly. Harry looked to Ginny and she gave him a small smile before resting her hands on his, stopping him from clenching them.

"Oh."

"It's alright." She said, shaking her head. Harry coughed painfully and she looked to Snape for appeal. "Can't you just let him stay? He's comfortable here, and the medicine is starting to kick in. Just let him sleep it off."

Snape glared. "I am not a child minder. The floo powder is on the mantle."

Ginny huffed and sent back a glare of her own as Snape left the room. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

She managed to get him through the floo and the last thing he remembered was Ginny taking his shoes off once he'd collapsed into bed fully clothed.

.

.

.


End file.
